Marine: The Last Astartes
by cojapar
Summary: This story follows one of the Emperor's finest as an experimental weapon used in the defense of mankind against the scourge of Novas. Created by Gengo Aoi, savior of man, and the last of his Astartes brothers, Wren must stand as the final line of defense against the growing threat of Nova. The enemy is everywhere, even his own mind fighting against him. This is no simple war...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Humanity is an enigma.

For thousands of years it has attempted to snuff itself out, society as a whole enraptured by media and pop culture throwing this fact in the face of the millions by means of cinema and literature; relishing at the fictional eradication of their race time and time again. Never has a species been so infatuated with its own death. So why, when another higher power attempts to remove humanity from actual existence, does humanity suddenly feel the need to live? Using any means necessary it struggles and claws at life, like a desperate animal gasping air, fervent in ensuring that no breath shall be its last. Only when there is a common evil, a greater cause can humanity unite as one to strike down whatever destructive force or oppressive being is attempting to stamp the fickle race into the ground. But even then humanity is fragile.

I am an attempt to remove that fragility, to eliminate the blemishes of mankind. I am a super soldier. Astartes born, bred, raised, and trained to kill. I cannot feel fear. Not from some mental deficiency or unstable emotional state mind you but through the removal of the emotion using some means I cannot fathom. Once I was not alone. I had comrades, brothers, one hundred brave and courageous souls of indomitable strength and will. Now I am all that remains of humanity's latest effort to preserve itself.

Am I the strongest for surviving the longest, or weakest; simply standing on their shoulders to let them sink into the mud beneath me before having my own turn at fighting against the inevitable drowning? Many have told me the latter is not the case. They say I am the best of the best, though I know I learned from their deaths and benefited from their wisdom and guidance.

Ah, I'm certain you have had enough of this exhibition. I'm surely boring you.

This is not a story or tale but a report, a recounting of true events that I do not exaggerate. I was younger then, ignorant of many truths I have discovered today about both myself and my convoluted existence. But I digress, and apologize. Let me begin to explain, of how I am the Last Astartes.

* * *

The muted hum of power armor, hot breeze tickling my cheeks and flecks of unknown material dancing through the air. My boots rested among crumbling concrete and smoldering bodies, the weapons I carried silent for the moment but warm with use. A thin line of smoke ghosted from the barrel of my standard boltgun just before the soft winds annihilated it. My chainsword coughed and grunted, ready to feed but knowing it had not been called. It waited patiently but with underlying excitement, hoping its master would find use for it soon. My equipment idled, instruments whirred, bolter smoking and chainsword hungering quietly. Clad in machines of war and stood in a barren battlefield my mind wandered between shelves of idealism and philosophy in its infinite expanse. I wondered and considered, giving life to thought than ran, boundless and free.

I looked east.

Sky dyed red and orange, cotton-ball clouds stained crimson by bloody rays from the setting sun drifted lazily across the horizon. Columns of black smoke billowed from behind broken buildings and punched through the clouds, reaching miles into the atmosphere. Eyes swinging to the west I could see the beginning of night. Inky, soft darkness slowly crept up over the horizon intending to cover the land with its soothing blanket. Shrouded by twilight and the haze of battle I inhaled through my nose.

The air stank of war. Blood, burning flesh, oil, gunpowder, all assaulted me as one horrid stench along with a strange underlying chemical odor that burned the nose and lungs. All scents were dulled from the heat, yet the addition of temperature gave them a battering ram sensation, bursting through my nostrils and hammering through my lungs like an angry herd of bulls. The only smell stronger was that of my own glistening sweat, ticklish and heavy on my bare head and tanned skin. I wiped my forehead with the back of a silver gauntlet and looked over the demolished street.

Once peaceful, home to simple farmers and harmless civilians, the aerid desert town lay in ruins. Corpses rotted on the street next to burned out wreckages of tanks and cars. In the distance jet engines rumbled overtop muted explosions, sporadic pops of small arms fire echoing faintly. The small center of life and prosperity built painstakingly over the course of many decades and generations had been reduced to nothing more than many different piles of rubble filled with the dead and dying.

Weapons emplacements poked out partially in some places, buried beneath the rubble along with their unfortunate crews. Abandoned stalls and shops, most destroyed, ran along either side of the street, goods strewn about the ground unwanted even by looters. Odds were, any able bodied citizens were too busy fleeing or too terrified to bother looting.

Inside the toppled building to my right someone cried for help. The voice was weak. Stepping over to the rubble I pulled several slabs of concrete up and found a dead woman, her skull crushed. The voice called out again from beneath her. Dragging the woman out I found a small girl, covered in her mother's blood. She looked up at me, wide-eyed, from within a small crevice might have been fashioned by her mother. A hot wind blew with the heat of a burning flame.

Helmet under my arm I studied the girl, spotting more half-buried corpses some clutching weapons. None wore armor or fatigues but robes, shirts, pants, whatever it was these civilians called their clothing. Militia? Each had likely lived here at some point. I turned, scanning the corpse-covered street. Faces contorted by ugly fear, all lay motionless, some with faces burnt or entirely headless. The majority were missing limbs or entire sections of their bodies, either hewn by chainswords or blown apart by explosive bolts. Regardless of their means of passing or expression I knew what they felt when they died. I knew that none of them had died willingly. I looked back at the girl hunkered low, watching me fearfully from her small foxhole.

We'd been deployed, my brothers and I, to sanctify this region. It was a hold-out for enemy forces and the townspeople upheld the radical beliefs of their armed guests gladly. "Terrorists" command had called them. Bloodthirsty individuals who wanted nothing but to topple governments and destroy everything mankind had built up, even that which the Novas had not already annihilated. They weren't human, just mad dogs whose only dream was to kill, rape, and destroy. A cancer corrupting the world that needed to be exterminated. Yet, looking down upon this girl and her slain family, I questioned.

These "Terrorists" screamed like people, died like people, fought like people, looked like people. I had watched them defend their own to the death. These "Terrorists" died with their front to the enemy protecting those too weak to fight.

Not too long ago I myself had buried a 50. Calibre heavy machine gun beneath a collapsing building with a well-placed grenade several blocks down the street. I understood Arabic, at least the standard Arabic taught in boot camp, and comprehended bits and pieces shouted by these "Terrorists." The crew of the gun had been shouting something to others inside the house, those who were not directly manning the gun waving at the interior, almost as if asking someone to flee. The overall gist had been, "run while you can." From my understanding of human beings, they were sacrificing themselves so others may escape. In my military studies soldiers were granted posthumous medals for such actions. But they were still not people? They were "Terrorists?" Religious fanatics who fought blindly against giant ten foot tall metal men to protect a town they had forcibly occupied. The Power armor my bothers and I wore was nigh impenetrable by most firearms and there had been hardly any risk or challenge killing these… "Terrorists." Only a rocket propelled grenade or some other manner of high explosive or armor penetrating weapon might stand a chance at incapacitating myself or a brother. Yet they fought stubbornly, throwing themselves at us. I recalled how I'd torn a soldier asunder with my chainsword. How he'd screamed, bled, how red his blood was, how his comrades cried out in anguish and horror, firing vainly at me screaming for vengeance. Yet they were not human? What did it mean to be human?

I blinked, focusing on the girl. In her muddy brown eyes I could only see fear, innocent and sincere, ignorant to the reason her small world had been crushed and burned, like an insignificant paper fort. She trembled visibly, unable to look away or move. What right did I have to blame her? Giant invincible men of steel destroyed her home, killed her family and friends, all simply because they were told. I had mercilessly crushed beneath my boots the only happiness she knew for no other reason than I had been ordered to. Tears began to trickle down her cheeks but the girl did not make a single sound.

Yet, decreed by a circle of faceless men in military uniforms and gray hair, she was not human.

I myself felt distinct sadness from each Astartes brother I had watched fall in the last sixteen years. Each lost Astartes added to a swelling black hole in my chest that suffocated my hearts and lungs with stifling, black emotions. I loved my brothers and they I. We were family. It was agony to lose them. I saw the very same look in her eyes. At that moment I met the girl's eyes and felt a communion between us, a similarity no spoken word or logical explanation could label. Despite my superior training and biological enhancement, rendering her an inferior being not worth a single drop of my own blood, I knew we two were one and the same. How then were we not human?

What exception was there between this girl and I that separated us from our own kind other than that which we were told by those who called themselves human? How could she and I be so radically different yet feel such similar things? What made us monsters in body and mind? We were human.

I crouched down and gingerly reached out to touch her. How was she a guilty soul, capable of destroying all humanity stood for? Why did she and her kind have to die? If I was not human why did I think this way? Why did I hope for something other than death? Why-

" **Marine 4,** " I jumped up, snapping to attention with a quick salute. Helmet falling out from under my arm it bounced across the ground, rolling a short distance away to knock against the gigantic silver boot of an Astartes,

"Commander!" I barked, staring deliberately at the cold and stoic faceplate of the Commander's helmet, his angry red visors fixed on me. Not daring to risk a glance in the girl's direction I stood at attention as he crossed over, picking up my helm on the way, "Just checking the bodies." I added, hoping to keep his focus on me. The Commander stopped, standing a full head or two taller than I, his overall physique several times my own. His body's reaction to the augmentations was perfect according to the researchers. The massive Astartes regarded me a moment before the speakers of his helm boomed,

" **Do not lie brother.** " His voice shook the very air and would have done the same even without his helmet's speakers, " **This is the second engagement you have participated in, but most certainly not the last in which you will be ordered to exterminate those judged guilty by our superiors.** " He shook his head in disappointment, " **You are the youngest of your brothers, barely sixteen. You've proven yourself to be the most adept in melee combat and stand far above your brothers in terms of battle tactics. Through either skill or clever trickery you best them. You are a fine weapon, one I am glad to have in war.** " He raised a gauntlet extending an armored finger, " **But you possess one glaring problem.** " He paused, studying me, " **Care to guess?** "

"Ranged combat is my current flaw sir!" I barked and earned a heavy flicked to the head with his armored, pointing finger,

" **No, you're gunplay is acceptable.** " He sighed, " **Your mind is the problem. You think, you feel, you question, you allow your emotions and thoughts to play havoc with you,** " He rapped a knuckle across my forehead knocking me off-balance, " **We are weapons, does your bolter think? Does your bolter feel? Does your bolter question? Do you believe yourself different from your bolter?** "

"No sir!" I yelped, steadying myself and holding the salute,

" **You follow my orders and I follow my orders. We are Astartes, weapons, we defend mankind against the Nova and cannot afford to question or feel.** " Slinging a massive two-handed Thunder Hammer that crackled with lightning over his shoulder the Commander pushed my helmet against my chest, " **Am I understood Marine 4?** " He growled, furious faceplate inches from my nose,

"Yes sir." I answered, taking silver helm from him and donning it. The Commander turned away as my helmet's holo display came online. Waypoints flicked on, dull radio chatter whispering, air recycling through filtration systems and growing fresh, suit purging any outside substances.

" **Then we press on.** " The Commander turned on his heel, marching onto the street where I spotted a number of my brothers waiting for him. One of them waved to me, an indicator appearing on my visor notifying me of a private channel request,

" _On the Commander's bad side again Four? You work fast._ " The radio typically dehumanized any emotion or feeling, but even it could not hide the overwhelming mockery in Seven's voice. I ignored him, severing the link, and turning to where the girl was. She still huddled motionless, shaking and eyes wide. Despite myself I could not help a quiet sigh of relief. Had the Commander missed her? Either way I didn't care, at least she lived,

" **Marine 4.** " The Commander's summon cracked like a whip and I hurried into formation with the squad. As we marched up the street in a loose "V" I looked over one of my large pauldrons back at the building. She stood on the rubble, watching us go. With no way to speak to her I gestured for her to hide, hoping she would understand, and turned my back.

* * *

The world continued to turn and four years passed. Four long, grim years of war and death before the Astartes were called upon to fight the very enemy they had been bred to combat:

Nova.

* * *

I tracked one of the four gigantic Type-S Novas before us, unloading with my bolter. Each shot ricocheted or exploded harmlessly on its white carapace dealing no noticeable damage. Plasma cannon fire and rockets pummeled the rightmost Nova, causing it to lean heavily to one side from the concentrated heavy weapons fire,

" _Everything, fire everything!_ "

" _Today we go in a blaze of glory brothers!_ "

" _Let them taste our fury!_ "

Ten Astartes strong we stood alone against these harbingers of death to prove to our commanders we could. This was a test of our real combat strength. We'd easily crushed the man-made Novas in simulations but these were entirely different beasts. A solid beam of red shot from the crimson gem embedded in the chest of the foremost Type-S, sweeping over us and throwing mounds of earth into the air, it tore a deep trench into the ground just a few feet ahead of me. Two of vitals on the squad status screen flat-lined and furious roars of pain assaulted my eardrums through the interior speakers in my helm. Teeth gritting from the knowledge I was hearing my brothers' death cries I jumped the trench. Suddenly, invigorating and vibrant, the Commander's thunderous voice boomed across the battlefield,

" **53, and 72 vitals flat-lined, visuals?!** "

" _Negative!_ " I cried in unison with six other voices,

" **Presumed dead, push forward squad, do not let their deaths be in vain!** " Jets fired behind me and a blazing streak of flame arched over my head. I glimpsed a single armored figure hoisting a massive Thunder Hammer, jump pack firing at full burn. The Commander roared as he slammed into the Nova and brought down the hammer with a thunderous bang, generating a shock wave of compressed air. An explosion of red shards and white chunks proclaimed his success and the Nova crashed to the ground. " **Forward brothers, advance!** " The Commander shouted as he jumped to the next Nova. The roars of my brothers and their weapons rang through the speakers in my helm.

The harbor docks we fought upon burned bright enough to chase back the night, cranes and loading equipment laying about in twisted metal webs. Beams of light cut down gigantic men of silver, screams, status reports, orders, blood, all jammed into mere seconds. We died battling the Nova, even as they rose from the ground beneath our feet. We died protecting humanity against impossible odds. We died because we were expendable, nothing more than an experiment, an expensive attempt at a replacement.

We had been volunteered without our knowledge or our consent, the military asked and our parents gave. Our families had forsaken us, sold the rights to our own lives, our very humanity, for themselves. We had been forced to sacrifice everything to become weapons. We were the unfortunate scapegoats mankind deemed necessary. That was what we had been told.

Decades of training and preparation had come before this moment, to prepare several hundred male souls for war with Nova, an unknown number and type. We had steel bones, rock-hard skin, two hearts, four livers, acid spit, eyesight an eagle would envy, and more. We were monsters called Astartes. When faced with uncertain odds and potential suicide we threw ourselves into oblivion willingly. Untested in combat against true Nova we still knew we were ready. We feared nothing as brothers who had lived together since the beginning, comrades who had fought in wars and trained together since boyhood. We had killed together and died together since we could walk. None stood before our brotherhood, strength of our bonds unbreakable, and selfless bravery unshakable.

We were invincible.

We were wrong.

* * *

I stood at attention in my dress uniform, hands behind my back, within a large courtroom before a long half-moon table occupied by old men seated in large leather chairs. Half wore military uniforms covered with medals they supposedly earned, and half wore suits that had never been touched by dirt or grime. One of them was reading lines aloud from a sizeable packet of papers that I only partially heard,

"...Astartes Project sustained 90% mortality rate in the 8th Nova clash." He sounded bored listing the statistics of my darkest hour. He reminded me of the military instructors that taught my brothers and I, waving their books and chalk, tapping on a board etched with paragraphs of white and words possessing a meaning I rarely cared for, "All four Type-S Novas and their adjoining Type-Rs are now located in the Alaskan Pandra Research Facility after being defeated by Legendary Pandora Kazuha Aoi." Some of the men shook their heads in disappointment, others eyeing like parents do to a problem child, or investors witnessing the result of a failed investment. I should have felt rage, the urge to tear them apart, but nothing rose in my hearts. No inspiring hatred or vengeful surge to defend the name and honor of my dead brothers.

"Wren, Callsign Marine 4, as the final surviving member of the Astartes Project you are to be relocated to the Pandra Alaskan Research Facility for training to become a Limiter in the Japanese Branch of Pandra with the hope you are at least able to partner with a," He cleared his throat, "willing Pandora." I was numb, empty, "You will remain in Alaska until you are believed fit for combat and social involvement. Effective immediately."

"Yes sir." I answered and saluted. The response was automatic, soulless, a trained reflex. My brothers, the Commander, all of them had died destroying nearly every Nova but one. In spite of this Kazuha gained posthumous titles and glory for appearing to save my worthless life from the only remaining Nova? A badly damaged Type-S? It was an atrocity, one Kazuha Aoi was not at fault for. Those that believed themselves the judges of my brothers and I, the arrogant bastards I had sworn to protect, to serve, they were to blame. Despite such injustice I still felt nothing. The men who once offered encouragement and support now looked down upon me on their high chairs as the failure they called me. Now they wanted to pair me with a woman, hoping I might find some usefulness? I did not bother to find the words.

Before sending me off though they jokingly gave me the nickname, in their infinite wisdom and creativity, "The Last Astartes."

* * *

It was the first time I had been in public.

Command had instructed me to find my way to a facility called West Genetics, a Pandora Academy, and talk to the Headmistress there whom was already informed of my situation. Already I was encountering problems.

I could speak several different dialects of Japanese, as well as a number of other languages due to the diversity of Pandra's students and staff. My instructors in Alaska had drilled many languages into me until I could speak the majority fluently as well as understand proper social norms and be able to carry out what was expected of a civilian. I could not help feeling uncomfortable during it all, training to become a civilian that is. They pressed just as hard for the advancement of my combat skills but it still felt wrong to learn how to live in leisure.

When I stepped into the general public it was a bit of a shock. All my life I'd been around my brothers and military officials or enemies out to kill me. I had thought humans were vicious, desperate creatures that cared only for themselves and those precious to them, killing any who thought to break this. As I stood on a train to Pandra Academy I'd never realized that people were, on the whole, so domesticated. I stood a full head or two above the other occupants of the train car, shaved head bumping the ceiling occasionally. I could feel eyes on me when I looked away, occasionally catching them gawking at my over-sized proportions. I stared straight ahead ignoring most of them. Both of my train rides consisted of this as well as my time spent standing at stations.

Walking through the streets was worse. Cars and trucks would slow down so the drivers could blatantly stare while passerbys on the street turned wide-eyed and small children pointed, crying out in wonder. I was undaunted, of course. I could easily kill the lot of them. It was just mildly uncomfortable to be the center of so much attention. It would be a relief to back among members of a military climate. None of them looked like warriors. I walked the sidewalk with cowards, fools, politics, and drones of businesses they served. All were worthless, a rare few showing minor potential here and there, but on the whole a laughable bunch. Fat, complacent, useless ants. A tick worked into the back of my mind, wondering what they might do if I pressured one of them? I shook my head, not wanting to attract unwanted attention, and hurried to Pandora Academy.

Reaching the academy at midday, somewhat behind schedule thanks to a group of idiot children trying to distract me and use me for their pointless goals, I observed the facility as I walked to the entrance. It was large, surrounded by a sizeable wall and guarded by several uniformed Pandoras who stared just as much as those I left in the city. Within, the buildings and paths had a surprisingly heavy western European touch. The windows were tall, ending in thin arches at their tops, paths tiled with colorful stones trees lined the pathways and dotted the campus grounds in a manmade forest. I marched towards the main building the guards at the gate had pointed out to me when I heard the sounds of combat.

Interested in seeing the capabilities of my comrades I stepped off the tiled path and walked towards the clash of metal. I found a small clutch of young men and women dressed in odd clothing playing spectator to two armored women clashing in older Pandora armor models.

One had a multi-chain weapon with spikes on the end of each chain. The other wielded a large...sword? Four or five feet in length, the cutting end ran the whole length of one side that the wielder held pointed inwards to herself while offering the other blunt side to her enemy. A handle installed at the weapon's center it was a very odd and ridiculous sword. I'd appeared at the end of the fight apparently as the blade-wielder blurred passed the chain user, knocked her to the ground, and shattered her weapons and armor. Weapons broken and armor in tatters, the defeated chain Pandora started screaming obscenities. I could not help but grin, it had been years since I last saw such pure combat and honest bloodletting.

Two women in casual clothing appeared seemingly out of thin air with weapons of their own drawn and pointed at the victorious sword user,

"That's as far as this goes, Bridget L. Satellizer. We can't sit back and watch this any longer." Said one of the two women,

"The Pandora mode suits you are using are an old model, the academy doesn't have any backups, so we have legitimate fear of the students going overboard," Continued the other pressing a knife to this "Satellizer's" neck, "Release Pandora mode," She demanded, "Right now." Satellizer's armor disintegrated replaced by a frillier variation of the uniform other females in the crowd were wearing. Strange, I'd not seen soldiers like this before. In fact, as I looked around I noticed that the number of females badly outnumbered the males and that every single one of the women worse a girlish, somewhat revealing, dress while the men wore casual suits. If I hadn't seen the earlier clash I would've thought this was a civilian school, not a military academy.

The crowd dispersed, whispering nervously to themselves, when I noticed a boy sprawled on the ground, a woman helping him up and offering support. Face warped with anxiety and fear he looked familiar, as if I'd met him before. I was on-duty however and had already diverted from my main objective to witness this scuffle. I turned on my heel and resumed marching to the main building in search of the Headmistress.


	2. Chapter 1 - Satellizer L Bridget

**Chapter 1**

 **Satellizer L. Bridget**

The interior of the main building was painfully decorated, no expense had been withheld. Paintings adorned the walls with colorful flowers, glittering gems, and shining necklaces that caused one to stop every few steps to wonder why someone would wear such a useless accessory. Was this a military facility or a museum? Classrooms were massive, filled with top-of-the-line computers and holo-screens. I even passed by a cafeteria filled with foods I'd never seen before. There were stews, meats, soups, breads, countless variations of noodles and pastas, you could feed a small town for a full year with so much food. I had never seen such ridiculous foods and the smells! I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose in disgust as innumerable aromas I'd never experienced bit into my nostrils.

Adolescent teens walked the halls in what were apparently student uniforms. The females wore dresses with alarmingly short skirts and varying accessories depending upon the person. Some had odd frills at the ends of their sleeves, others ribbons or bands in their hair, different socks, necklaces, earrings, rings, and the list went on.

The males all melded together as well-dressed and mildly attractive individuals.

The male to female ratio was decidedly lopsided, the females heavily outnumbering the male and I had yet to see someone who looked over the age of twenty. Things were not as I had expected, those society drills Pandra had been putting me through the last five months began to make sense.

People stared and muttered as I passed, much like outside in the city.

I wandered for a half hour before I gave in and asked a passing Limiter for directions to the Headmistress' office. He smiled warmly,

"Lost are we?" He laughed,

"Yes." I replied bluntly, "Can you direct me to the Headmistress' office?"

"Of course," He laughed again, an idiot smile dominating his face as he swayed back and forth, waving his hand as if I'd made a joke, "Why just come right this way!" He chuckled, sauntering down the hall, beckoning me to follow.

For six infuriating minutes he spoke, and for six infuriating minutes I was silent. He somehow talked about nothing without ever shutting up, a feat I did not believe possible in any human language. He laughed and smiled too much, it made me want to take his head and squish it between my fists. When we finally arrived at the office, marked by a plaque that read _Headmistress_ and a pair of doors, the buffoon turned to me with a shoddy salute that nearly caused me to rip him in half,

"So what's your name?" He chirped, cocking his head to the side with that damn smile,

"Marine 4," I grunted, "Bye." He took a breath, mouth opening, but I was already gone.

The room behind the doors was sizeable. Bookshelves lined three of the four walls, two doors were set within the left and right shelves to what I assumed were other rooms. In the center was a single desk in front of a large window that made up up the majority of the back wall. The desk was piled with papers, a holo-screen hovering a foot above it. A woman in a white gown sat behind the desk, partially hidden by the paper stacks, I couldn't help staring at the strange headdress she wore. The woman glanced at me through the holo-screen,

"Do they not knock in the Alaskan Research Division?" She asked, folding her hands neatly in her lap. I saluted in response,

"Apologies ma'am I am not used to the environment." I my gaze drifted to the shelves. I hadn't seen so many books in one place, how many were there? Hundreds, thousands of books, the back of my mind began to itch. It'd been months since I'd read a good book. She smiled wryly, cocking an eyebrow,

"You don't seem to have a problem with the books, you must mean the women?" I snapped to her,

"Yes, I was informed this was a military facility."

"It is." She said nodding, "We're very tough on our students." I stared,

"No offense ma'am but I disagree." She replied with a flat look,

"Tell me," She began, "If you were to be ready to be called at anytime, anywhere, to face what could most likely be certain death, would you?"

"Yes." I did not hesitate,

"And would you rather be stuck in a military facility that is nothing but a metal box with people yelling at you all day and night?"

"Yes." Again, I did not hesitate,

"Oh? Why?" She pressed,

"The strong cannot relax. To relax is to become complacent. To become complacent is to become weak. To become weak is to die."

She did not respond, her eyes fixed on me, "I look forward to your time here." She sighed, shaking her head and looking down at the papers. Her fingers darted across the holo-screen, "It says here you've been transferred to act as a limiter and, thanks to your enhancements, you are immune to Nova freezing? You're certainly going to be a one-of-a-kind Limiter aren't you, though I'm not sure we can call you a Limiter now can we?" She chuckled to herself, "Ideally I'd like you to find a partner Pandora however I do not expect it. I'm not sure how you'll handle the baptism though, were your reproductive organs removed?" My brow furrowed,

"No." Her face blanked, I noticed a peculiar twinkle in her eyes,

"Really?" She hummed to herself, "Well this should be an interesting experiment then." She extended a hand with several papers, "This is your student ID, room number, and some other information about the Academy and its officials. At this moment your only order is to become the Limiter, or partner, of a Pandora, any questions?"

"How do I become a Limiter and when do I start?"

"Find out yourself," She said raising a finger, "and you start ASAP." I saluted, turning to leave, "Oh I almost forgot," She gestured widely with her hand, "Expect us to test you against some Pandoras in a battle simulation later. Do you have any requirements?"

"The best you can throw at me," I declared, "I wish to prove myself." A wry smile crossed her lips,

"Of course," She leaned over her desk, flicking a hand at me, "Shoo, shoo, you are dismissed."

I stepped out of the office studying the packet, aside from what she'd told me it contained nothing else of consequence besides a number of rules, regulations, and profiles of certain notable students. Become a Pandora's Limiter, my one order, and how I'd accomplish that seemed to be up to me. I decided to memorize the campus before starting something I knew nothing about.

Common sense dictated I headed to the roof for a raised view of the area so; I found the nearest flight of stairs and walked up to a metal door with "Roof" printed next to it in several different languages. I could hear voices through the door, several men and a woman. I hesitated, hoping to avoid a confrontation. I could just ignore them but I would need to learn how to properly make conversation on my own at some point if I was to effectively gather information. It would be better to start now than later. Opening the door I braced myself for the inevitable, and I saw something I did not expect.

The blonde woman I saw dueling earlier in the park, Satellizer I believe, was sprawled face-first on the ground with her clothes torn and rear-end protruding upwards exposing her undergarments. Another woman and three men pointed strange devices at Satellizer as they loomed over her, laughing. A boy lay on the ground a few feet away from me, struggling against some unseen force. His face was lightly dusted with bruises,

"Cut it out…" He whimpered. I almost laughed, "CUT IT OUT RIGHT NOW!" A blast of unseen force exploded from him and seized me with an iron grip, knocking one of the three men off his feet. I struggled against my invisible bonds but to no avail. My body was immune to Freezing. I could easily resist its influence, so how could this worthless runt suddenly bend me to his will? A man flew past me, screaming. I looked away from the runt. Despite myself, I could not suppress the deadly smile that slowly traced itself on my lips.

Satellizer stood with the heads of the two remaining men gripped in her hands, fingers gouging into their eye sockets like talons turning their eyeballs to red gel. They screamed in terrible agony, writhing in her grip. The other woman's face paled, unable to move from to the runt's Freezing she trembled in terror. I blinked, and in that instant Satellizer vanished. One instant she glared murderously at the woman, crushing the skulls of the two men with her bare hands, the next her fist was connecting solidly with the woman, producing the resounding crack of bones shattering.

Without hesitation Satellizer leapt on top of her victim, brutalizing her further with fantastic blows from her fists that cracked the concrete and shattered the woman's face. For a full five seconds this went on, and for a full five seconds I stood in awe. I shivered with adrenaline, my heart racing and blood boiling as I watched Satellizer absolutely destroy this woman. I could feel her bloodlust like a knife against my throat, pressing closer and closer. I felt a strange emotion I could not describe, Satellizer at its center. She put her hands together and dealt a crushing double-fist blow to the woman's ribcage, a chorus of shattered bone ringing out. Pausing, Satellizer reached for her blade, raising it over her head and aiming it for the woman's chest.

The runt and the woman both cried out in horror, I shook my head in pleased disbelief. The woman begged for mercy, raising her hand in a vain attempt to stop the blow, but Satellizer would not allow such a boon. The blade impaled the woman beautifully, truly a small masterpiece of human mutilation. Piercing her chest cavity, pushing seamlessly through flesh and broken bones Satellizer nailed her firmly to the concrete, pushing the weapon deeper, grinding left and right for emphasis. The woman screamed louder and louder as Satellizer cut deeper and deeper. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her limbs scrabbled frantically across the concrete in a vain to escape. Satellizer watched emotionlessly as her lifeblood gushed out, pooling on the concrete.

The runt tackled Satellizer, pleading for her to stop. I reached out to pull him off when the door slammed open behind me,

"Stop this!" Two women in student uniforms ran onto the roof. They stopped dead in their tracks at the grisly sight before them, "How ruthless," The one in front gasped, a hand over her mouth, "How could you do something so cruel?" All of them turned to me, Satellizer blankly watching while the runt and two women stared at me with mixed expressions of horror and confusion.

I realized I was laughing,

"Who are you!?" The woman in front demanded, "You're not in a student uniform, identify yourself!" I didn't bother removing my smirk, drawing up to my full height,

"I am Marine 4, Astartes. I have been transferred here as a possible Limiter candidate." I gestured to Satellizer, "Ruthless and cruel you say? Do you not wager your life in every battle? How is this not the victor claiming her right to that wager?" I recognized this new woman as one of the notable students in the packet I'd received from the Headmistress. Her name was Chiffon, Student Council President of the Academy, "What is the meaning of conflict if there is no victor, President?" Chiffon recoiled,

"What are you talking about?!" She jabbed a finger at Satellizer, "This isn't war this is murder!" Chiffon turned away from me and opened her hand, lowering her chin she glared at Satellizer, "Drop your weapons and step away from Miyabi this instant! This is a presidential order!" Satellizer sneered, glancing at the bloody body named Miyabi and the runt who stood frozen by shock, before she jumped twenty feet into the air and off the roof.

Chiffon ran to the runt, calling out, "Aoi-kun, are you alright?!" My mind blanked,

"What did you say?" I growled, seizing Chiffon, "Did you say he," I threw my hand violently at the runt, "Is Aoi?!" Chiffon shrank back, shaking me off,

"His name is Aoi-KUN." I ignored her,

"You," I stomped over to the runt, "Your last name is Aoi?" He nodded hesitantly, eyeing me cautiously. I could feel the blood vessels bulging in my head, "Your grandfather is Doctor Gengo Aoi, and your Sister is Kazuha Aoi?" His expression darkened,

"Yeah," He looked away from me, off where Satellizer had gone, "what about it?" I almost threw him after her.

This pitiful, weak, and absolutely worthless runt of a boy was the grandson of the legendary Dr. Aoi, creator of the Pandoras? As well as brother to Kazuha Aoi, _The Hero of the 8_ _th_ _Nova Clash_ , who had given her life so save mankind and my own in the 8th Nova clash? I growled,

"What the hell are you even doing here then, if all you can do is cry when you get a bruise or throw a tantrum when you wanna play hero? How did they even let you in here?" He opened his mouth to respond, but looked past me and gasped,

"Miyabi-senpai!" He cried out. Chiffon and the girl blinked, they'd apparently been so absorbed in the runt and I they'd neglected to treat the Miyabi woman. The three of them frantically snatched her up, carrying her through the door and down the stairs shouting for help the whole way.

I snorted in disbelief, grandson of Dr. Aoi? No wonder the Doctor ever mentioned a grandson to me, he was an embarrassment. The doctor was a hard man willing to do anything in the name of mankind's survival, he saw the big picture. This son of his however, he left much to be desired at the moment.

A long, heavy sigh expunged itself from the inner-workings of my body. This place was too much. I needed to fight something, or someone. It was too tiresome dealing with people outside of war, their flowing blood was much easier to understand. I looked out over the campus of the Academy, studying the pink blossoms blooming on trees that lined tiled paths twisting through the park and between buildings.

Satellizer, I memorized that name.

I'd found a candidate.


	3. Chapter 2 - Blood

**Chapter 2**

 **Blood**

I sat alone in my personal armory, though it was little more than a repurposed closet in my dorm room barely ten feet deep and six wide.

I slid a hand over my bolter smiling as I felt the smooth metal nip coldly at my skin. The end of its barrel was black from use and no matter how many times I took the weapon apart, performing its daily maintenance and cleaning, it always smelled of gunpowder. I could not bring myself to dislike the smell, our old Quartermaster had always demanded our war gear be in pristine condition, but I liked a little wear and tear on my weapons and armor. I could name each scratch and nick. I could remember the time and place a new blemish made itself know on my bolter. I'd never named my bolter, there seemed no point.

My hands stopped. The bolter was a weapon therefore it needed no name other than a word to describe its function, much like me. I was a weapon, but I was a weapon with a name. I recalled how my brothers and I had numbers, not names, before the 8th Nova clash. One through one hundred, one hundred Astarte's each with their own number. We had all been born within days of each other according to our instructors, I was among the last, yet we were all so different. Except for the Commander, he had been alive long before us, fighting the Nova in the 7th clash.

For twenty years we'd trained and fought wars together with the Commander under the orders of our instructors, and for twenty years my brothers died off. They were weak our instructors told us, the Commander saying they died so we could live and learn from their deaths. By the time the 8th clash came only nine of the original hundred lived, I included. I was still just Marine 4 then. The Commander "could not have been more proud that you all made it so far" he said.

I shook my head to clear it,

 _A weapon does not question, think, or feel,_ The Commander's voice echoed, _you are a weapon._ I am a weapon. I stared at my bolter hollowly now, no longer smiling. The Commanders words had become less of an order now and more of a comfort. I was a weapon, a tool of destruction meant only to be used by others and nothing more, but Dr. Aoi had taken it upon himself to name me.

When I returned from the battle and gave my report to the Pandra heads they dismissed me without orders. They'd simply forgotten. I wandered the facility aimlessly, no one stopping me, until Dr. Aoi found me. He talked to me about Kazuha, and said how she thought it seemed wrong not to give us, the Astartes, names. So he named me, a weapon, Wren. I could not fathom his logic.

There was a knock at the door to my room,

"Enter." I called out. Replacing my bolter on its stand I stood up and exited the closet, gently shutting the door. The front door opened and Chiffon stepped in accompanied by a girl with long brown hair and wearing what must have been a uniform at some point. Her shirt stopped just below her breasts, exposing the majority of her midriff and a pair of alarmingly tight shorts that barely covered her crotch and rear. I thought these were soldiers, not cheerleaders,

"Wren-kun," She said stiffly, "I am here to retrieve you for a combat exercise to evaluate your skill. The headmistress asked to add you to the ranking system and be treated as a Pandora."

"It's about time," I growled, ignoring the honorific, "Who am I matched against?"

"Her," She said, gesturing to the girl, "This is Trish McKenzie. Unfortunately there was a bit of an incident last night involving Satellizer and one of our juniors who was originally meant to fight you, Ingrid, but she is currently in rehab. So Trish volunteered to test you." I grunted disapprovingly,

"Will I be required to wear a swimsuit?" Chiffon frowned,

"No, why?" I shook my head,

"Nothing," I turned to Tris, "When do you wish to fight?" Tris laughed boisterously, breasts bouncing wildly,

"How does now sound," She grinned cocking an eyebrow, "or do you need time to work up the courage to fight a Pandora?" I twitched,

"You seem to be very proud of your body." I scoffed, "I wonder how well it breaks?" The girl bristled, fists clenching,

"The hell did you say to me?!" She yelled, taking a step closer. Chiffon pushed her way between us,

"Alright hold on! This is just a friendly duel, not a challenge!" Chiffon glared at me, "Now if you two could calm down we could do start this like human beings."

"A friendly duel between human beings," I scoffed walking to my closet, "Speak for yourself." I walked in, followed by Tris and Chiffon. I activated my power armor's activation switch, popping its front open, "I am not so weak to be called such." Pressing myself into the armor it snapped close behind me, hissing as the suit pressurized, "Nor am I so naïve to think duels friendly." I donned my helmet and checked the suit's systems, "Now let us fight."

They took me for a short walk across the academy which is when I realized it may have been a mistake to don my armor and weapons before reaching the arena. I walked behind Tris and Chiffon towering above them in my armor. My bolter was magnetically bound to the small of my back, chainsword at my hip, and bolt pistol just below the sword. It looked like they were parading me about as if I was some sort of escort. Pandoras and Limiters stared, whispering to one another though I could hear them clear as day,

"Isn't that the last surviving Astarte?"

"I thought they'd all died?"

"He was saved by the Hero of the 8th Clash right?"

"Weren't they close?"

"Is he a new Limiter?"

"What's his name?"

"Does he even have a name?"

"He'll die like the rest."

I muted my speakers, tossing their words to the back of mind to fuel the fury for the coming battle, a growing crowd followed behind us as we walked. Chiffon and Tris were speaking to each other, I could care less. They lead me inside a large building and down several hallways to a pair of blast doors. Chiffon turned to me and I unmuted my speakers,

"This is where you'll fight," She gestured to the doors, "Victory will be decided by KO or surrender, paramedics are already on the scene in case of severe injury." Tris nodded, looking up at me,

"Why do you need that armor? Scared I might give you an ouchie?" She cawed, stepping up to the blast doors as they slid open to reveal a massive empty room. Glass windows ran along the tops of the walls, I could see hundreds of faces looking down into the area. I quieted my thoughts, exhaling slowly. Chiffon's mouth moved. I disregarded her, stepping through the doors. The ground shaking as they closed behind me.

 _You are a weapon._ I am a weapon. _You do not think, you do not feel._ I exhaled again, focusing my eyes on Tris.

Her mouth worked though I could not hear her words, they did not matter. Two long swords materialized in both of her hands, a dual wielder. I detached my chainsword, slowing my breath, body relaxing. I balanced on the balls of my feet, sword arm out, grip firm but loose. She was already in her battle stance, but still talking.

I could tell she was left-handed and right footed. Her eyes looked glued, unblinking, to my facemask, a straight forward type of fighter that charged headfirst at the enemy. She was confident, her weapons hung loosely at her sides, her hold on the swords relaxed, she expected to make the first attack. Her muscles were well-toned, strong but not oversized she was flexible and had the strength to hurt. But could she take it? I couldn't spot any injuries or scars on her skin, most of which was already exposed. I'd heard of medical science in the academy being so advanced it could regenerate tissue without leaving scars but I wasn't entirely sure of its validity. She was extremely confident, cocky almost. I could guess she had not yet taken any serious wounds, or even seen real battle for that matter. The distance between us looked to be fifteen to sixteen feet give or take a few inches either way. She knew how to handle those swords, I could tell, but how well?

She did not have any glaring weaknesses, nor did she seem weak, but all enemies could be defeated if you hit them right, it was time to stop observing.

That was the first two seconds.

I bunched my muscles together for an instant, leaping at her with as must power as I could muster closing the distance between us in an instant. I'd caught her mid-sentence by her surprised look.

I brought my chainsword around, Tris twisting towards me and under the swing, her counter already coming. Thinking to take advantage of my large size she leaned close as she directed a jab at the joint just above my right thigh. I let momentum carry me, turning, and her blade skidded off the back of my thigh. I kicked off with my right leg, planting my left, and holding my right parallel to the floor. I watched as I came around, leg slamming into Tris's side. She guffawed loudly, expression warped by agonized surprised, I could hear the musical cracking of bone. She flew through the air, crashing into the wall in a large crater.

Her head lolled to the side, blood gushing from a head wound, hair turning bright red from the blood. She sat there a second before her eyes shot open, looking up. The terror that reflected in her eyes from what she saw filled me with a dark pleasure that made my heart race and skin prickle. I had not watched her sit dazed and unconscious in that crater. I did not stand idly by to marvel at the results of my athleticism dumbly believing I was victorious due to a single well-placed blow, I pressed the advantage.

In an eye-blink I dashed after her, squeezing the trigger of my chainsword it came to life, ready for its first meal in years. Her lips peeled apart to scream as I impaled her with the sword and it roared with vicious glee, veraciously tearing into her soft flesh for the blood and gore it had been kept from for so long. It had grown tired the black and disgusting oil I used to clean it and the tasteless gasoline upon which it required to fight in battle as it did. It had gone too long without the sweet taste of fresh blood or bathed in its forbidden warmth. I could feel the elation of the sword through my hand, relishing in its ecstasy as if I myself was lodged in her torso devouring her greedily. I pushed the weapon deeper and deeper letting my prey's screams and lifeblood wash over me like a hot misty shower.

I yanked the sword from her, nearly tearing her in half, so little flesh remained to hold her together. I raised the chainsword into the air still revving at full power, spraying blood and gore across my armor and onto the wall. An animal roared its victory at the spectators, as if daring them to challenge it. The Animal had longed so long for battle. It had been caged away in Pandra for too long, learning of pointless banter and fighting worthless machines for play, took keep it entertained. Too long had it gone without, the Animal yearned for true, frantic death.

"STOP THE FIGHT!"

I awoke covered the blood of a Pandora, others flooding in through the blast doors with their weapons drawn. My sword falling silent as it returned to its place at my side. I looked down at Tris. Her midriff was no longer a soft and seductive icon that the opposite sex yearned for. It had become a grisly example of my skill. Shredded organs hung down from the hole with blood still pouring forth. Tris herself had fallen silent from the shock, mouth gaping wide leaking blood and her eyes glazed over. The ends of my mouth curved into a smile that bared my teeth at the girl. Pandoras rushed past me, crying out, some pointed weapons at me, others watched from above in horror.

I could only feel the exhilaration of a kill.


	4. Chapter 3 - Punishment

**Chapter 3**

 **Punishment**

"Is this true?" The Headmistress asked, turning to me. My armor clanked as I nodded,

"Yes ma'am it's as you said. Chiffon retrieved me and brought both Tris and I to the main training building where we dueled and I defeated her. There were plenty of witnesses for you to question." She folded her hands together, thoughtfully humming to herself. I stood at attention in the Headmistress' office where I somehow found myself yet again, joined by seven other Pandoras all with their weapons drawn and pointed at me. The Headmistress looked down at the holo-screen over her desk,

"You heard him gentlemen, he admits to it."

"He admits to defeating a Pandora," Cut in a male voice, "Obviously your student was not prepared to fight him." The Headmistress frowned. She opened her mouth,

"Might I add your student lasted a mere ten seconds, at best, against the Astartes?" Interrupted another nameless male voice, "I'd say that is of significant note wouldn't you all? Despite sustaining 90% casualties during the 8th clash, is it not believed the Astartes destroyed two of the three Type-S Novas, as well as nine Type-Rs? These facts were disputed from the lack of tangible evidence and the legend of The Hero of the Eighth Clash, but now I'd say this puts an entirely new set of data on the table wouldn't you say?" The events of the 8th Clash were not disputable. I was a living witness to the bravery and honor of my nine brothers and the Commander that day. We destroyed all but the lead Nova, but still, a close defeat is still a defeat. Kazuha had finished what we could not, I did not deny that, but to completely disregard the deaths of my brothers and lift up a lone martyr instead? That irked me. The Headmistress also looked to be getting more and more annoyed. I debated muting the speakers in my helmet again since these political debates between Chevalier officials never interested me. I didn't understand the problem, I'd won the duel and I'd enjoyed doing it. It was nice to draw some blood for once,

"All I'm saying," The Headmistress shook her head, straining to withhold her anger, "Is that I have a Pandora that was just sent to medical in critical condition due to your 'Astartes.'" I watched as her nails dug into the desk, "I'm not asking anything," She continued, "I'm just reporting a casualty."

"There seems to be no shortage of those lately," Another male voice spoke up, "Haven't you had three students sent to medical recently, two of them from that Satellizer student?" I hadn't heard that. I needed to find Satellizer, she seemed the only damn decent soldier in the whole damn Academy.

"While that is true," The Headmistress answered in a low tone, "we are dealing with the matter here at eh Academy and I'm only reporting that, I say again, your 'Astartes' has caused a casualty. This has half the Academy up in arms over him." Let them come, all would share the same fate as that half-naked bimbo who was now missing the majority of her vital organs,

"I have a proposition." My arm jerked suddenly, the Pandora's jumping in surprise at the sudden movement and they pressed their weapons against my armor. I ignored them, letting my hand drop,

"Dr. Aoi?" The Headmistress raised her eyebrows, "Whatever could this have to do with you and your precious time?"

"He is my project," Dr. Aoi snapped, "And he is worth half of my life's work. Let me speak to him." The Headmistress looked up at me calmly,

"Well, come here." She chirped, beckoning me with a finger. I took a step, one of the Pandoras stopping me,

"IF you try anything…" She nodded to her cohorts and they hoisted their weapons. I looked down at her to growl dangerously through my helmet,

"Unlike you, I don't do anything stupid." I almost spat in my helmet. I walked around the desk nodding to the Headmistress. She cocked an eyebrow as she moved her chair to give me space, "Sir." I saluted to the holo-screen. An elderly man looked back at me wearing a confident smile on his face, "Dr. Aoi, it's good to see you sir."

"And you Wren," He said with a nod, "Though the blood on your armor worries me." He sighed, the Pandoras scowling, "I'm sure you know why I'm here." I frowned in my helmet,

"Sir, permission to speak," The doctor nodded, "Am I to assume that the methods I employed in my recent encounter with the Pandora Tris were not justified and considered overzealous? And am I to assume that I should be expecting punishment?"

"You'd be wrong to assume such." The Pandoras exploded with protests,

"But sir!" A Pandora tried to push me aside, instead she bumped against me with a startled grunt, "He almost killed a sophomore! He-"

"That's enough Audrey," The Mistress barked, "Let him speak." The Pandora tried to continue but the Headmistress silenced her with a finger,

"Anyway," Dr. Aoi continued, smiling at the Headmistress as the Pandora stepped back with a scowl, "The reason I just so happened to contact you, Wren, during all this is because I have a favor to ask you." I blinked in confusion,

"Sir I am yours to use, you helped make me the weapon I am today but I thought I'd already received my orders." Aoi nodded quickly,

"Yes, yes, I know but things have changed and it's because of my experiences with you I trust you with this,"

"Anything sir,"

"I'm assuming you've met my grandson Kazuya by now?" A dark ball found its way into my stomach,

"Yes sir."

"Really, do you like him?"

"Permission to speak sir?"

"Granted."

"No."

"I'm not surprised. He needs some tough love in his life anyway. I'm disbanding your previous orders, as of now you are to guard my grandson." My mind went blank, I struggled to speak,

"Sir I," Words could not come, "What? Tough love sir?"

"Guard my grandson."

"Sir I understand that but…" I could not garner the sense to argue,

"This is an order," He repeated in a low voice, leaning close to the camera, "and that is all you need to know Wren, am I clear?" I swallowed, nodding,

"Yes sir, I am at your command." Aoi sat back, putting his hands together,

"Good, just keep him safe. How you do that is up to you." His image dropped, replaced by several silhouettes,

"Marine 4," One of them spoke up, "We have additional orders." I could not muster a response, "We'd like you to participate in the upcoming Carnival." I twitched,

"Sir?"

"It's a yearly event for Pandoras in which they test their skills against each other. We want to see how far you can go. This conflict with the Pandora has brought up some interesting thoughts with us." My mouth worked within the privacy of my helmet as joy, confusion, and utter fury all meshed together as a storm of emotion within my skull,

"Of course," I muttered, "I'll get it done."

"We don't have an exact date decided for the Carnival but when it comes up expect to receive an invitation. However, avoid further outbursts in the future, good luck Marine 4." The holo-screen switched to a blank image.

Guard duty.

I could barely contain myself.

I took an unsteady step towards the door,

"Where do you think you're going?" The Pandora Audrey blocked my path. In response my hand moved instinctively to the chainsword at my hip, "You-"

"Let him go." The Headmistress sighed, "Just let him go." Audrey looked from the mistress to me and back with a look of desperation. Finally she let her weapon dematerialize with a curse and stormed out of the office followed slowly by her cohorts. Each of them shot me murderous glares, my hand falling from the chainsword as they left me standing alone with the Headmistress, stewing in my emotions within the confines of my armor.

Protect Kazuya. Protect Kazuya. PROTECT THAT RUNT! With a furious roar I let my fist fly, demolishing a bookshelf and tearing a four foot hole into the next room. He was not worthy of my protection, he did not merit an Astarte's watchful eye! He was less than half the man of his grandfather. How dare he have the fortune to have such a powerful Grandfather yet be such a weak and pitiful existence! It was an insult to my brothers, ideals, and training that I represented to be lowered to such a task.

"So even Astartes can throw tantrums?" Something seared in my veins and burned my hearts, anger and fury trembling fearfully at the appearance of this malevolent something that tore through my mind screaming hoarsely for blood. I turned slowly to the Headmistress, the something twisting and warping my face. Had I not been wearing my helmet, I wondered, what would the Headmistress have seen?

I skulked out of the office, headed for the room of Dr. Aoi's grandson Kazuya Aoi. What I would do when I reached his room I could not say. I was convinced by now that this was all just another nightmare.

Twenty minutes later I stood in a large cafeteria filled with Limiters and Pandoras, thankful for my helmet and its air-scrubbers that kept out the overwhelming number of aromas. Beneath me were Kazuya and Satellizer, sitting at a small table.

"Protection," Kazuya sputtered, "my grandfather wants you to protect ME?"

"Yes." It confused me that Kazuya sat with Satellizer, of all people, the two were polar opposites in my eyes. They seemed to be eating lunch together judging by the pile of… strange meat sandwiches between them,

"Well," Kazuya grumbled his expression that of a pouting small child, "You can tell my grandfather that I don't need your protection." I started to reach for my sword again, struggling to suppress the urge to beat this runt down,

"Do not think I want to protect you, I am only following my orders. I will not be guarding you 24/7, only when necessary, such as you leaving this facility or during emergencies. Other than those times you'll be on your own." Before he could respond I marched off, drawing a number of looks from other occupants in the cafeteria. I needed to clean the blood off my weapons and armor before it started to rust and try to forget about the day.

Imagine my joy at finding three Pandoras standing at my door, looking like storm clouds. I'd had enough problems today to logically deal with them but my chainsword would happily rip them open if I let it. When they saw me it looked like they had second thoughts, hurrying off after a few seconds of frightened whispering. Maybe it was a good idea to splatter some red paint on my armor and wear it all the time. I opened my bedroom door, trudging inside and replacing the weapons and armor in the makeshift armory I'd developed in my closet. I then set about the painstaking and careful process of cleaning them of the blood and flesh that tainted them, the process lasting well-past nightfall.

I climbed into my bed, which creaked dangerously, and looked up at the ceiling. I'd been punished with babysitting for skewering a Pandora in a duel, something to be proud of. I was beginning to hate this transfer.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Power

**Chapter 4**

 **The Power**

We had failed.

I knelt, armor cracked and broken, helmet lost somewhere on the battlefield, before a hulking form silhouetted by the full moon, a Type-S Nova. It hummed as it floated in mid-air seemingly aloof from the world around it, a ruined harbor that had once been a center of trade and economics that once knew only the sounds of waves breaking against jetties, the sound of horns heralding ships at port, the clanging of machinery, and shouts of working men.

Now it was a ruined battlefield.

Shipping containers lay scattered about in warped piles of metal, the tops of cargo ships that'd been sunk where they'd docked that morning poked above the ocean surf, cranes bent down through the roofs of storage buildings, and destruction ran rampant. A white mineral that closely resembled marble lay about the docks, remnants of the Type-R Novas that had ambushed us, and the mostly intact dilapidated remains of two Type-S Novas.

Nine Astartes corpses were among those Nova, the Commander and my eight brothers who had given their lives in the service of mankind for the destruction of the Novas that lay about me. We had fought with outstanding zeal, fury, and brotherhood with the Commander at our front leading us to victory.

When we deployed we'd engaged the three Type-S Nova directly, and without fear. We worked like a well-oiled machine, destroying them one by one. Two of my brothers fell initially, and for each brother that fell he took a Type-S with him. Victory was at hand, we sang songs of glory and demanded vengeance for our losses, we strode forward in a blaze of glory to take what we had trained and bled so long for only to have it denied.

Type-R Nova appeared among us, rising from the ground, breaking our formation and taking us unawares. I could not remember how many assaulted my brothers and I, they seemed endless at first, but we fought on undaunted. Number 7 fell first, a Nova crushing his plasma cannon, taking him and two other Novas. Number 27 and Number 66 died next from the Type-S Nova sweeping over them with its beam, destroying a number of its own in the process. Number 55 died saving Number 73 from being dragged beneath the Earth, several Type-R taking the chance to swarm him and pummel him to pieces. I did not see the others fall, only heard their enraged cries at the realization of their own deaths.

Only the Commander and I remained. Each swing of his thunder hammer took two at a time and he employed his jetpack with the efficiency and skill of a true angel of death. He destroyed the last of the Type-R Novas while I merely struggled to survive below him as he battled to protect the last surviving member of his Astartes. My life was saved countless times by him and my brothers. I question why I lived, yet the others who fought so hard to keep me from death found themselves caught in its talons so easily.

After what seemed an eternity the remnants of the final Type-R became dust in the wind courtesy of my unstoppable Commander's thunder hammer. When he finally turned his sights upon the last Type-S Nova to finish the battle I stood next to him, both of us gasping, our armor badly damaged, bodies heavy with fatigue, and minds mad with rage. He had detached his jetpack, its fuel long since depleted, his shoulders heaving. The Commander turned to me though I could not see his expression behind the visage of his scarred helm,

" _You are a weapon._ " His voice sounded like thunder and rolled over me like a wave of heroism, spurring me on. I nodded in response. He turned to the Nova and hefted his hammer, tucking in his shoulder, " _FOR MA-"_ I was knocked into the air, blown back like a leaf caught by a sudden gale from a storm and plowing into the ground. Blinking to adjust my eyes I looked up. I was on my knees, armor cracked and broken, helmet lost somewhere from the explosion, before a hulking form silhouetted by the full moon, a Type-S Nova. It hummed as it floated in mid-air seemingly aloof from the world around it.

I was alone. My vision wavered, as if seen through water, and I shook my head to clear it. The wavering stopped, a warm liquid cutting its way through the mires of battle that covered my face. I was alone.

For twenty years we'd trained, for twenty years we fought, for twenty years we died, bled, sweated, and cried for this one moment when we faced the Nova head-on as the next line of defense and won to join the ranks of the Pandoras in defending mankind as the second generation of Project Astarte. We were the elites, pure breeds, and nothing could stop us when we set our mind to it. Yet here I was surrounded by the bodies of my brothers. Everything we'd lost, everything we'd sacrificed, everything we'd never even had the chance to lose but had already been ripped from us as we were but tools. I'd never met my family. Did I have real brothers and sisters? Had my family loved me? Had my family even known I existed?

No. They didn't give a damn about me they threw me away the first chance they had. I already had a family. I'd been with my family every second of my life and been through the darkest nights with them at my side. And now they were dead. My head fell back and I looked far above, past the clouds, the moon, and stars, at something I could not see.

I called out for vengeance.

Then an emotion welled up from within me, an emotion I had not known, my body filling with to the brim with it. It was not vengeance, nor was it forgiveness. It was not pain, nor was it pleasure. I could not describe it, but I felt a great power that chased the fatigue from my limbs reinvigorated my body and brought a new clarity to my mind I had not known. Words boomed from my mouth that were not my own, instead spoken by a chorus of voices,

" _I AM ASTARTES, THE SWORD OF MAN WHO DESTROYS HIS FOES, AND THE SHIELD OF MAN WHO PROTECTS HIS LIFE,"_ The Marine slowly stood, overflowing with a terrible power, " _I AM GOD,_ " The Marine extended a hand, " _WE ARE GOD,"_ A power gathered in the palm of the Marine's hand burning with the strength of a thousand suns, " _BEGONE, CREATURE!"_ Flames burst from the ground around the Marine and chunks of earth were thrown into the air as a violent whirlwind raged around the Marine, the Nova buckling in the face of such strength.

Everything could change, time itself bent to the power, they could all return, the power would make everything the way it should be. The power would destroy all those who dared questioned the noble Astartes and their countless sacrifices. The Marine seized this new exit from defeat and dug deep down into the cosmic well of strength laughing as the impossible became boundless, and boundless became infinite, and infinite finally gave way to Godlike. The Marine was no longer a single Astartes, the Marine was Legions. Marine 4 was but a memory, a fragment of an existence long forgotten among a tide, no, a great ocean of memories. Legion was all-seeing, Legion was unstoppable. All would bend to Legion's benevolence and fury, Legion's truth and iron will. Legion was GOD!

 _You are a weapon._ God trembled, the voice echoing among the trillions that were Legion, _You do not think,_ God and Legion's voices screamed to drown out the words, _You do not feel,_ the Legions wavered, _You do not question,_ the God fought for control, _You are a weapon,_ the God and the Legions roared back in thunderous defiance, _SILENCE HUMAN, AND BE THANKFUL FOR YOUR ROLE IN OUR BIRTH!_

A voice whispered, quiet as a mouse weak as an infant,

 _I am Astartes._

The power vanished, the voices fell silent, and the endless existence departed with an audible "pop." My legs buckled as a mountain fatigue of war crashed over me and I fell to my hands and knees coughing from the searing wind that carried the smoke of the flames whose heat burned my armor black and peeled the skin from my face. I gasped for air, collapsing to the ground as the last visages of strength left me. I tried to move, only managing to roll over to look up yet again at the night sky framed by a halo of flame. The fire suddenly died out, the wind calming, a woman's voice whispering to me,

"You did not let them take you." I struggled to sit up, a girl with long flowing black hair smiling down at me walking through the smoke, "Well done Marine, you are stronger than we thought." Kazuha reached down, resting a hand on my cheek, a terrible sadness hidden behind her eyes, "I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner," She cooed soothingly, kneeling down and pressing her lips lightly against my forehead, "I'm sorry you have to bear the responsibility of this." Droplets of warm liquid landed on my face, "I have a brother too you know," She whispered, "And I know it's horrible of me to ask this of you after you've just lost so much, and taken on so much more." I looked past her at the Type-S Nova regaining its balance, "Please protect him from this." She put a hand against my chest with watering eyes, "Protect him from what you nearly became. Protect him from the end." My voice would not come, words hung stuck in my throat from the polluted air, "I wish you luck in the coming years."

Kazuha vanished, colliding with the Type-S in a fantastic explosion of light that threw me into darkness. I screamed as I fell through the black, the sound of my brother's laughter chasing me deeper and deeper as the Commander's words echoed endlessly in my ears,

 _You are a weapon._

I gasped, shooting upright in my bed at the Academy. I wiped a cold sweat from my brow with the back of my hand, exhaling a ragged breath. I climbed out of bed and walked shakily to the window, resting my forehead against the cool glass and closing my eyes. I remembered the power, and something scratched at the back of my mind whispering sweet nothings. I bared my teeth, snarling,

"I am a weapon." I chanted frantically, the whispers drawing closer, "I am a weapon." The whispers hissed violently, "I am a weapon." That's what I was, a weapon, nothing more, the whispers refused to abate, tearing at the walls of my consciousness, "I am a weapon!" I shouted, fists banging against my skull.

The morning came slowly.


	6. Chapter 5 - Babysitting

**Chapter 5**

 **Babysitting**

I stood at the window until the wee hours of the morning chanting those four words to myself in an effort to calm my pounding hearts and quiet those whispers that haunted my mind. I took a long shower, letting the warm water wash the sweat of my nightmare down the drain, the beasts in my mind sinking back to the depths of my consciousness. I needed to kill something, to bathe in the glory of war and combat, I needed to forget.

I waited outside Kazuya's room an hour later in full armor, weapons secured to my waist via magnetic locks. My helmet was on, keeping the rest of the world out and at the fringe of my awareness. I stood there an hour before Kazuya walked out dressed in a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. Startled at my appearance he jumped,

"Wren!" He gasped, "What are you doing here?" He shook his head with a confused expression, "I thought you weren't going to guard me only when I went outside the academy?" He leaned close, "And what are you muttering about?" I blinked, realizing I was still chanting,

"Nothing," I spat, "And I'm just following you for today, something happened last night." Kazuya cocked an eyebrow, "The fight with Ingrid was two days ago." I shook my head, growling at him dangerously through my helmet. Kazuya stepped back cautiously,

"I know that, the world doesn't revolve around you and your problems, boy." He shrugged,

"Sorry I guess," He walked past me, "But I'm going to the city today to shop," He glanced at me, "I'm not sure you want to go there dressed like - well," He made a circle with his hands, "All that," He had a point, as much as I hated to admit. I stood ten feet tall in silver power armor that was three to four feet across, each leg and arm piece a foot in width, the chest three, the shoulders and chest together nearly six, "I'm taking the train," He continued, "And something tells me you wouldn't fit in the door, much less the car, without breaking something." I glowered at him and crossed my arms,

"What's your point?" I swiped a hand through the air, "You think I should just walk out in nothing but my dress uniform, unarmed?" Kazuya shrugged,

"It's better than what you're wearing now." A thought apparently occurred to Kazuya from how his face lit up, "And that's probably some top-secret equipment you're wearing right? You couldn't possibly take that out into public without being stopped by the police or something!" I winced,

"Alright fine, shut up." I snapped, "Come with me." We walked to my room and into the little closet together. I didn't trust Kazuya to sit still and not run off. I found a large coat and a pair of aviator sunglasses. I could tell Kazuya was hiding a smile under that blank look when I donned the coat and placed the aviators on my nose. The sunglasses were too bent at odd angles around my nose. I strapped my bolt gun beneath the coat, leaving my chainsword and bolt pistol.

As Kazuya had said, it was hard enough for me to fit into the train when we boarded, the occupants all staring and whispering like they had when I'd first ridden the train in. When we disembarked I stopped outside the station,

"Alright look," I growled, glaring down my nose at him, "I'll follow you, but I'm keeping a block in between us so don't get your panties in a knot." Kazuya's brows furrowed angrily, taking a breath to respond, "Shut up and walk." I interrupted, pushing him. He pursed his lips angrily before storming off while I counted to ten before I followed. He looked into several stores, already unaware of my presence it seemed. I supposed going for a walk through the city was about as good as my relaxation got for the moment. It didn't seem likely I'd be able to bust some heads or draw some blood just following the runt around though I'd apparently spoke too soon when three young guns with a bit too much swagger in their walk headed straight for the runt. They stopped him, talked, and began pushing him down an alley. I couldn't help licking my lips hungrily, starting to hurry after them when I noticed a girl quickly weaving through the crowd and into the alley behind them. When I rounded the corner of the alleyway Kazuya was on the ground, nursing a bruise on his face while the thugs were sprawled unconscious across the ground. The girl was dressed in strange clothes that reminded me of the garb I'd seen on townspeople in the Middle Asia mountain ranges. She was talking to Kazuya.

I sucked my teeth in irritation, so much for letting loose a bit.

They walked together talking for a time. She sported a tattoo beneath her left eye, her black hair wrapped in a long pony tail, and all she could do was smile and laugh. Kazuya looked confused but most females had that effect. I followed them a short ways before she waved goodbye, producing a perplexed look from the runt, and jogged straight into oncoming traffic. A semi truck's horn honked, its breaks screeching but it was too late. The girl was about to take a seven ton bull to the face, I couldn't wait to see the gore.

She raised a hand, and it was as if the truck hit a solid concrete wall, stopping dead in its tracks on her palm. Sighing, I leaned against the building next to me grumbling, some of the people around who weren't gawking at the girl looked at me fearfully. What was with Kazuya and Pandoras? Obviously this chick wasn't normal she could stop a truck, and why couldn't I see a little blood that wasn't my own once in a while? Kazuya ran over to her, and they went through the same motions. Kazuya shocked, she was reticent and smiling. They walked and talked again stopping at a restaurant, after a time more of the runt's friends appearing, a Pandora and a Limiter I'd seen him with a few times.

I sat on a bench across the street, it complained vehemently with dangerous groans as I rested my weight on it. I ignored the bench, instead grumbling to myself about the overwhelming boredom that threatened to take me. Then, to my pleasant surprise, the same three thugs from before appeared joined by a man in a black suit and I sat forward expectantly. The man in the suit was packing a firearm, a pistol in fact, as well as the thug in front. Those bulges in their clothes were unmistakable. I had to make a bet with myself on what it was they were carrying. It had to be small or people would notice, and both cheap and plentiful since these were just common rough necks. I'd had my fair share of run-ins with local gangs over the years and enjoyed rooting them out of neighborhoods on occasion. The GLOCK 19 seemed the most plausible as a revolutionary weapon used for the last 50-60 years due to its reliability, diversity, convenience, and ease to acquire, a pistol basically.

They approached Kazuya's group, exchanged a few words, and they all walked off as a group. Confused, I followed quietly until they came to an empty construction site. I didn't understand why they'd left a public place to confront criminals but at this point I couldn't care too much I just wanted to see some action. The two groups exchanged strong words, the one thug with a weapon pulling out his pistol after negotiations inevitably decayed, and a smile crossed my lips as he brandished a GLOCK 19. I nodded my head, relishing in my small victory. He waved the weapon around a bit, acting like it was something to be proud of. The Pandora who'd recently arrived with her Limiter summoned her Volt weapon, two sizeable knives, having her turn at waving a weapon around.

I rested my chin on a hand, were they going to show each other whose stick was bigger and could wave it around the best, or were people going to start dying already?

The thug cried out, firing his weapon, the Pandora blocking the bullets with ease and rushing him. I leaned forward expectantly. She spun, knocking him to the ground with a quick jab from her elbow to his face. I fell back in disappointment, why didn't she kill the bastard? I watched the man in the suit circle around while his cohort ate the elbow. He grabbed the Pandora's Limiter and drew his weapon, jamming it against the boy's head and shouting orders. The Pandora dematerialized her volt weapon, raising her hands along with the other girl with the black hair.

Wait why hadn't the girl with the black hair seen the man in the suit flanking around? I shook my head, grumbling obscenities.

The man shouted more orders and, to my surprise, the Pandora and black-haired girl started stripping their clothes. I rolled my eyes. I'd watched this a million times on recon missions of gangs that had occupied small villages. Show you strength and power by knocking a few of the females up and shaming them in the process with optional murder at the finish. How unoriginal. I put a hand on my bolt gun, ready to cut the production short if it lasted too much longer.

The one thug climbed to his feet, retrieving his weapon, stormed over to the Pandora who'd knocked him down in the first place and put a bullet in both of her legs,

"Damn." I snorted. I was surprised he had the will to fire on an unarmed woman. It was disgusting how he was doing it with hostages, but I was a bit impressed. The Pandora screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks in small waterfalls, I hadn't done it but at least somebody had finally started bleeding. Kazuya stepped forward, his expression dark with anger.

The man in the suit whipped his weapon around, pointing it at Kazuya with a shout. I reacted instantly, my bolter flying out from under my jacket into my hands, I pulled the trigger, aimed on the man's hand, then the back of his skull. But nothing happened. I looked down. My finger had stopped just shy of the trigger and refused to move any further. A second later I discovered I simply couldn't move.

I looked up in disbelief as everyone but Kazuya had frozen. The runt ran the distance between him and the suit, punching him right on the chin, and the man collapsed to the ground unconscious. Kazuya stood over the man a moment, glaring daggers down at him. I watched expectantly for Kazuya's next move, wondering if something had finally snapped with him to show his inner warrior and prove he was just as deadly as his older sister. I just wanted to see a death. Voices began to whisper at the back of my mind but I silenced them with a thought, my gaze fixed on Kazuya. Kazuya took a step toward the man on the ground, my breath catching, he wavered for a second and collapsed.

I threw my hands up in frustration.

The uninjured Pandora, the girl with the black ponytail, cleaned up by beating the remaining three thugs down and destroying their weapons. I hopped up with an exasperated grunt, jogging over to the unconscious Kazuya.

After explaining myself and a quick train ride to the Academy I was standing across from the black-haired Pandora girl thirty minutes later, I'd learned her name was Rana. Next to me was Kazuya's hospital room door, located in the medical ward of the Academy. I'd stopped off in my room along the way to grab my weapons and armor I felt defenseless without them and only felt safe with a few inches of power armor between the world and I.

Rana glanced up at me occasionally, a twinkle in her eye each time she looked up. I ignored her. I could care less if she was curious or interested in the fact that I was Astarte,

"Are you a disciple of Kunlun – De Arimasu?" I looked down at her,

"What?" She nodded me,

"It is said that at the appearance of a great darkness that tried to swallow humanity, the Goddess Kunlun shed a hundred tears as humanity's cities burned – De Arimasu," She turned, lifting her shirt to show the stigmata embedded in her back, "These are Kunlun's tears – De Arimasu," She said, facing me again and letting her shirt drop, "And Kunlun blessed humanity with her very own sons, to defend humanity in her stead – De Arimasu." She waved a hand, "You, silver giants with a rage not even a Nova could stop and clad in shining armor that no weapon can piecre, 'The Disciples of Kunlun,' those who direct Kunlun's rage at the darkness that would dare snuff out her beloved humanity – De Arimasu." She bowed her head, closing her eyes and putting her hands together, "To meet one such as yourself is an honor – De Arimasu." I scoffed surprised that someone could be so stupidly taken by something as impossible as a god. I felt a strange sense of irony that I, an Astartes, had such a thought, Meta.

"Right," I grunted, looking away and down the hall to the clacking of shoes on tiled floor. I raised my eyebrows in surprise as Satellizer rounded the corner wearing a pair of high-heels and shook my head, unable to comprehend how people could walk in such ridiculous things. Satellizer locked eyes with Rana for a tense moment. I muted my speakers instantly, closing my eyes and leaning against the wall.

After a few minutes I felt footsteps through the motion sensors in my boots, and opened my eyes to see the Limiter from earlier pushing Rana away while Satellizer glared at their backs, must've been a good talk. She looked at me like she had something to say. I wanted to asked her about becoming her Limiter but those orders were null and void now,

"What?" I asked, turning to her. I noticed what she was wearing, a very snug black dress that showcased her thin waist, bulging breasts, near-perfect hide quarters, and glossy long legs. I grinned wryly, I wondering what those thugs would've done if they'd had her under their beck and call? She hesitated, Kazuya's door opening to let out two doctors interrupting her. Satellizer stopped them, asking with a slight stutter if she could enter. One of the doctors grinned knowingly and stepped aside, Satellizer hurrying past them and into Kazuya's room. The doctors glanced at me, continuing down the hall. I assumed that meant Kazuya was fine.

I marched back through medical, out onto the campus and through the twisting paths back to the dormitory, disarming myself in my room and replacing everything in its rightful place for the night. I lay down on my bed, it sang out its usual groans, and closed my eyes.

A boring day to be sure.


	7. Chapter 6 - Free Battle

**Chapter 6**

 **Free Battle**

"Alright, today we'll have free battle under the assumption that your Limiter is absent." The instructor said, looking over the sizeable group of Pandoras in "gym shorts." They looked more like undergarments to me, "Check the condition of your volt texture and volt weapon." She gestured to me, who stood next to her in my silver power armor, towering over her, "Today Wren will be joining us for combat practice." I could not stop smiling as half the Pandoras glared darkly at me, the others nervously glancing in my direction. It took all of my discipline not to start hopping in excitement, "So let's address the elephant in the room and see how this Astartes does in action." The instructor turned to me with a dark smile.

She thought she was punishing me. She actually thought she was punishing me.

I burst out laughing, slapping my knee guard with a deafening bang. The instructor and Pandoras all jumped back in surprise as I bellowed through the speakers of my helmet for a full minute. When my humor subsided I rolled my neck and cracked my knuckles,

"Who's first then?" I chuckled, "I've been itching for a fight." Most of the Pandoras seemed taken aback, one stepped forward,

"I'll take you on." She scoffed with a haughty hair-flip,

"Genessa," The instructor warned, "You were just discharged form medical, are you sure?"

"Of course," She laughed, hand to her mouth, "Only the best of us should face an animal that got a lucky shot in on a sophomore." She shot a daring glare at me. They were going to have to lick this bitch off the ground and spit her into a bucket when I was done with her. I turned to the instructor,

"Ma'am," I asked, standing at attention, "Weapons free?" The instructor cocked an eyebrow an me,

"Uh, sure?" I could not believe how good this day was getting, and it wasn't past 11AM yet. I detached my bolt pistol and chainsword, deftly spinning both in either hand,

"Come on," I panted, bloodlust rushing through my veins as the instructor raised her hand, "COME ON!" I roared, slamming my chainsword against my chest I whipped around to the instructor, "START IT!" I bellowed. She glared at me and dropped her hand,

"Go!"

I was gone, a blur, my meal already in my jaws, I leapt at her firing several careful shots at the Pandora as she evaded the screaming slashes of the chainsword. Each shot, each swing a careful effort for corralling and controlling her movement. Chains protruded from her body, I recognized her now, the one Satellizer had defeated. I want to enjoy this though, before I'd been too hasty, now I would savor this.

She was backpedaling in the face of my sudden assault, sweat pouring down her skin already and face stony with concentration. She car wheeled backwards, sending her chains all hurtling towards me as one. She expected me to dodge, I could see he twisting in mid-air to change her stance to a more offense course.

A though struck me and, curious, I lowered my head and took the chains all on at full speed. I smashed through them, volt fragments splattering across my view and I watched as the Pandora suddenly realized her fate. My sword roared its hunger, slicing down with blinding speed and she desperately dodged, the hungry teeth of the weapon missing by a paper-thin margine. I laughed as she dodged, bolt pistol already in position.

I slammed the barrel of the weapon into her stomach and she guffawed, vomiting her breakfast onto my left arm, her eyes wide. Using momentum I threw her into the ground with the pistol, bones cracking, and raised my left boot as high as my armor would allow.

I held the stance for the smallest instant, mustering every bit of strength I could, and brought my boot down with the strength of a meteor striking the Earth, the ground shook, dust blowing up into the air and blood splattering across the length of my armor, her upper body peeled off, landing four or five feet ahead of me. I looked down, grinding my boot a slush of red and white, whatever was left of her lower body, and then glanced at the upper body a few feet away. Her rib cage, what was left of it, sat exposed, the layer of skin and fat being ripped off from the concussive force of my stomp, red slush dripped down my armor. I sauntered over to the Pandora and leaned down to the frozen expression of shock on her face,

"Lucky shot." I hissed. Pandoras broke from the spectators, leaping at me and drawing their weapons. The day just got better and better. The instructor waved frantically in the back screaming, it looked like she wanted us to stop. Pah.

I attached my bolt pistol to my waist and stuck the sword in the ground, bringing my bolter to bear on the five advancing Pandoras, "BLOOOOOOOD!" My bolter boomed, one by one, half a second apart, HE shells rocketed down range as the small jet booster installed on each individual bullet fired just after leaving the barrel. Two Pandoras were apparently unaware of this trait when it came to bolt rounds. They both gasped in surprise as the rounds' velocity suddenly increased dramatically catching one in the leg, blowing it off, and the other square in the chest turning half her body into red mist.

The three remaining Pandoras split, circling around me, "YES, YES, YES!" I cackled, firing at full-auto not caring what I hit, "I COULD DO THIS EVERY DAY!" I removed the magazine of the bolter, the Pandoras taking the chance to attack. Such gullible soldiers I mused, quickly slamming the magazine back into place and pulping another Pandora with the last few rounds as she cried out in surprise. The other two hesitated as I turned to them, brandishing the bolter threateningly and both dived in opposite directions which gave me ample time to quickly drop the weapon, draw my bolt pistol and snatch the sword from the ground. I rushed one of the Pandoras, firing the pistol in a careful arc over her as I closed in to keep her slow and low to the ground.

She had two options, try to retreat to safety and allow her comrade time to assist her, or take her chances and challenge me head on. I shook my head mockingly as her heels dug into the ground and she leapt at me, pointing a volt spear at my neck. I slid, blocking the spear with my sword and sweeping her feet out from under her then cleaving her in half as she sailed over me. I jumped to my feet turning to the other Pandora and ducked under a volt scythe that cut through the air with a quiet hiss, the final Pandora was faster than I'd given her credit for. She drove me back, and we traded flurries of slashes for several seconds, each of us standing our ground. I reached behind my back, dropping my pistol, and plucked a grenade from my belt, clutching it in my fist.

I swung at her scythe mid-swing, catching it at the bottom of its blade I twisted my sword, forcing the scythe to twist out of her hand. She ducked under my sword as I spun around, holding the weapon out, stomping my foot to halt mid-spin, my off-hand in perfect striking range, she hadn't expected me to throw a punch. My fist fired into her stomach with the velocity of a high-caliber rifle, punching my way into her stomach cavity. Blood and stomach acid leaked out around the edges of the hole my arm was firmly lodged in, "That's not even the best part." I cawed, letting go of the grenade still clutched in my left hand. I spun again, slamming the hilt of my chainsword into her face she flew into the air exploding in a pleasant shower of blood and gore. I raised my hands into the air, still holding my sword, watching in awe as chunks of blood and gore hailed down splattering across my armor, "Today," I sighed, "Is such a good day." I turned to the crowd, standing in a stunned silence,

"Well?" I cocked my head, "Who's next?"

I sat arms crossed, fully armored and covered in blood, crossed-legged in a white room. Apparently slaughtering seven Pandoras, six of whom attacked first, was grounds for the entire school staff demanding I drop my weapons and come with them.

Worth it.


	8. Chapter 7 - The Doctor's Sons

**Chapter 7**

 **The Doctor's Sons**

I sat in that white room for three hours, alone. During that time I thought of my battle with the Pandoras and all that pent-up aggression and fury I'd finally managed to destroy something with. I was quite proud of my performance actually, the trick with the grenade I especially had to use for later. It suddenly occurred to me, how had the Pandoras managed to defeat the Novas eight times before? Well, seven times Kazuha was the exception, I'd had a duel with her once in the past, and my full recovery after it lasted a week she truly was above and beyond her peers. The legendary Pandoras did come close though I admitted grudgingly, they were worthy opponents. I sat back on my gauntlets with a sigh studying the white nothing around me marred only by the pool of long-dried blood that pooled where I sat and the red boot-steps from when I'd walked in.

I really did feel good, I couldn't remember the last time I let loose so ferociously like that before, and the damned whispers seemed like a thing of the past because of it. I began humming a tune I did not recognize, kicking my feet back and forth. This went on for three more hours.

I was about to knock the door down and ask if I could leave when the loud sound of gears turning rang through the room and the door which I'd entered slid open. Dr. Aoi himself walked in, that same grin painted on his face. I climbed to my feet and saluted,

"Sir." Aoi shook his head,

"Did you really need to beat them down like that?" He sighed, "The staff has gone mad with rage and is demanding you be executed, regardless of the fact there's already at least one casualty a day." I sneered,

"They fear the wrath of the Astartes." Dr. Aoi nodded,

"Indeed," He said thoughtfully, "As do I sometimes." I cocked my head at him,

"Sir?" He turned, pacing,

"Can I not fear my own creations and their perfection in whatever it is they are made to do?" I hesitated,

"Sir I don't understand." Dr. Aoi chuckled,

"Of course," His smile widening, "You were made for war, not philosophy." The doctor paused, "How I wish I could make more of you." I frowned,

"Can you not sir?" Aoi shook his head,

"No, you take years of training, mountains of research, and vast piles of funds to create. Pandra was quite finished paying for your production when only one Astarte survived of ten in both consecutive Nova clashes." I nodded slowly,

"Yes, I can understand but not agree." Aoi raised in eyebrow,

"You do not agree with what?" I glanced at him before continuing,

"Sir, I do not agree with the halting of Astarte production. I just easily defeated seven Pandoras, admittedly they were but freshmen, but nonetheless I have proven my strength to be head and shoulders above them. My fury and zeal are paramount to seven lowly Pandora." Aoi stroked his chin, an odd look in his eyes I could not name,

"You are being transferred to West Genetics tomorrow to test the Pandoras." I perked up,

"I am discharged from guarding your grandson to kill – er – test Pandoras?" Aoi shook his head,

"No, you're still going to protect him it's just that…something has come to my attention." Aoi said in a low voice, his expression darkening,

"Sir?" I questioned,

"Nothing," He waved a hand dismissively, "There are seven very unhappy Limiters outside right now that want your head." I could not help but laugh boisterously,

"Let them come," I growled, "I'll tear them apart." Aoi winced,

"I don't doubt that, but we have enough problems with infighting here, in fact the juniors and seniors almost made an attack on you. You're too valuable an asset to risk losing, so I came here to relocate you." Confused, I asked,

"You do not believe I can defeat them?" Aoi shook his head,

"No, in a one on one duel it'd probably be an even match, but if they ganged up on you it'd be trouble. But that's not really the point, my elites, who are allies, shouldn't be killing each other off before the Novas can even appear." I growled at that,

"Sir, when will the anti-Nova mech be ready?" Aoi shook his head,

"It's called a Dreadnought, Marine 4." I shrugged,

"I was wondering when I could see what all the talk was about." Aoi hummed,

"Patience, it'll be done when it's done, for now you'll have to make do with what you have." I shrugged,

"Hasn't stopped me before sir," Aoi laughed,

"That's what I thought." His laughter died though. I watched him curiously,

"Sir?" His eyes looked up into mine, the eyes of a tired and frail old man, one who had been run ragged over the course of his life all for what he believed was in the benefit of the masses. I frowned, recalling when once he stood over my brothers and I, shouting,

" _You are Astartes! You are weapons! You are tools! You do not think! You do not Question! You are Astartes!_ " He was a beacon of strength to us, a foster father with an iron will that drove us to do the things that no one else could, or dared,

"Wren," I snapped back to reality, "Do you hate me?" I shook my head,

"No sir."

"What do you think of me?" I was taken aback by that,

"I…sir I," I shook my head, "You are my commander sir, and I your tool. I do not think or feel." I said, repeated his words, and the words of the Commander. The doctor tensed, an expression I did not recognize twisting his face,

"Yes…yes I know." He put a hand on my shoulder plate looking into my eyes through the red lens of my helm, "Kazuha loved all of you, you know?" Something stabbed at the back of my mind, "She cared deeply for all of you." A knot began forming in my stomach,

"I believe you sir." Dr. Aoi looked at me,

"Why don't you ever take off that armor?" I looked down at Dr. Aoi,

"Sir, why are you talking to me about this?" I asked flatly and the doctor bit his lip,

"You need to stop this Wren, you need to stop this infatuation you have with death, it's not something we can afford a," He stopped, almost as if trying to find a different word,

"Something you can't afford a weapon to have," I finished, "I am nothing more than a weapon." He looked away turning around, the doctor running a hand through his hair white and wiry hair,

"You are not a weapon," Aoi turned, his expression hard, "You are a rabid dog." I tensed,

"I am your rabid dog." He recoiled, as if I'd struck him in the face,

"Stop saying you belong to me! You are you, you are Wren!" I shook my head, bound within my armor,

"No, I am Marine 4." Aoi stepped forward, slamming his fist into the center of my silver armor, dried blood peeling off its surface as fresh new blood began to dribble over it,

"You need to grow up Wren." I bristled,

"What?"

"Excuse me soldier?" I corrected myself,

"I do not understand sir!" Aoi nodded, glaring,

"Stop placing all of the blame on my shoulders, it's not my fault you went out and killed a Pandora today."

"Only one?"

BANG

My head rolled back from an impact, sliding back down to see Dr. Aoi pointing a pistol at me, its barrel smoking,

"Sir."

"Marine 4 is now MIA." He lowered the gun, "Wren, you are being transferred to West Genetics to be trained as a member of the Pandora teams there. You will be expected to treat your comrades with respect and dignity. Remove your helmet." I reached up, disengaging my helmet. My eyes were blinded by the light of the room, the auto-filter lens no longer sheltering me from the light. The air smelled awful, like wet paper slathered in some sort of fecal matter, how could the doctor cope, "You have grown weak." I tracked on him, fury shining plain as day on the face no longer hidden by the stoic silver helm,

"Sir?" I growled through clenched teeth,

"I watched the fight today. You rely quite heavily on that armor of yours, if it hadn't been sheltering you those chains would've been the death of you not her." I flinched,

"I was only using the tools at hand." Aoi scoffed,

"Really, I find that hard to believe, I think you were just afraid to go without, afraid to feel yourself bleed, afraid to feel pain." I snarled,

"I am fearless! I am a weap-"

"Yes, yes a weapon, can you say anything else besides that?"

"No." Dr. Aoi narrowed his eyes at me.

The Doctor had done wrong to this child and he knew what the boy had been through, for it was the Doctor that orchestrated it. The Doctor had set obstacles before the boy and his brothers to overcome. At first the Doctor did not see a boy, but a subject that would eventually become an unstoppable weapon, one who would raise mankind from its bonds of mortality and shape the future. Now the Doctor looked upon the scarred face of a handsome young man at the prime age of 25 convinced that blood and death were the only truths in the world. Once this boy had questioned, he had genuinely laughed, he even read books on occasion, the Catcher in the Rye his favorite. Every time the doctor asked why it was his favorite, the boy said the same thing,

"He becomes strong." The Doctor had read the book himself, but never thought of the character becoming strong but the boy disagreed. He took it with him everywhere, through the jungles of the Amazon, the high peaks of the Alps, the tundra of Ukraine, even in the deepest depths of the ocean.

The boy laughed with his brothers, they teased him about the book, and he teased them about their own small trinkets. They were a family that, through their lives, became smaller and smaller, closer and closer. The Doctor loved watching them grow, though in his heart grew a darkness as their number shrank.

Every month the Doctor conducted a funeral, a procession of small solemn boys dressed in military garb marching, the casket of the lost upon their backs. And every month they mourned the passing of another family member, but they always smiled in the end, as long as they had each other.

Doctor Aoi looked at what stood in front of him.

In his mind's eye he saw a young man that knew to cherish the lives of himself and his allies, a man who knew more than how to clean a weapon or the fastest way to kill someone, a man who knew so many jokes he couldn't tell them all one night.

This was wrong. Before him was a broken existence that had too soon reached the end of its road after losing what was once held most dear. And what was worse, his taint. He did not want Wren to protect Kazuya, Wren was a monster. He wanted Kazuya to protect Wren from himself, and re-teach him what it meant to live. Kazuya had a strange affect on people. They became happier, more closely tied after meeting him. Sometimes the connection took time, but it would eventually form. Wren needed an identity other than a weapon, for it was all he knew now. His real self died four years ago in the 8th Clash, now replaced by a blood thirsty machine that could only destroy,

"Sir?" Wren glared down at Doctor Aoi with the respect of a soldier, but the condemnation of the damned,

"Nothing," The Doctor sighed, "You transfer tomorrow." The Doctor opened his mouth, a phrase caught in his throat, a phrase that might fix everything, a phrase that could break the boy out from his terrible bone cage of black thorns, but the words would not come. Without another word Aoi turned on his heel, walking over the dried blood of Pandoras, and out of the room. The door slammed shut behind him, sealing, "I'm sorry son." He whispered to himself.


	9. Chapter 8 - Broken

**Chapter 8**

 **Broken**

I stepped from the chopper in full combat gear, the frame of the vehicle leaning heavily as I shifted carefully through its interior doing my best to avoid destroying it. I looked out from the helipad over a campus I could have sworn I'd just left, East Genetics looked eerily similar to its sister facility. My helmet was off, not because I was trying to prove to the Doctor that I could go without, but because I felt like feeling the wind and smelling the breeze. I'd decided to experience nature for a change.

I sneezed loudly like a train smashing through a cinder block wall, Dr. Aoi had laughed the sneezing on the flight over saying that my immune system must have lost its edge after being cooped up in the suit so much and I scratched at skin peeling from my nose, face red with sun burn. The Doctor was very vocal about my obvious shortcomings thanks to my dependence on the power armor I loved so dearly in the several hours I'd been travelling with him. While I was fully armed and armored, mind you. He was either confident in my discipline and respect for him, or he had a death wish.

The Doctor hopped off the chopper and walked to my side as I studied the campus, wiping my nose on my gauntlet with as much dignity as I could gather,

"You will be meeting a Pandora by the name of Cassie." He instructed, motioning for me to follow him, "She will be acting as your guide and temporary partner for the time being." He walked down a set of stairs leading off the pad with me in tow, "And as a show of respect she has agreed to duel you for the dominant position in the relationship." I looked down at the Doctor, narrowing my eyes suspiciously at him,

"Sir, are you planning something?" I questioned,

"Of course not," He scoffed, glancing back at me while waving a dismissive hand, "This is me speaking your language, brute force. Whoever wins acts as the other's superior." I could not shake the feeling of being manipulated,

"Sir there is no need for this trickery if you wish me to do something, order me and I shall comply." Aoi laughed,

"Trickery? I didn't know your vocabulary had such terms hidden away within its confines!" He put a hand over his mouth with a worried expression, "Oh, I'm sorry, 'confines' is such an advanced word for a mere weapon such as you to comprehend." I granted my teeth,

"Yes sir."

People pointed as I passed, and it seemed my reputation preceded me,

"Killed Pandoras,"

"Murderer,"

"Monster,"

"Beast,"

The hand cradling my helmet twitched, rising, but I willfully forced it back down to my side. I was not weak! The Doctor was just trying to rile me up for some reason, to do something for him, but what? We strode through the campus, and as we walked I realized after a time we were taking a fairly round-about route, walking past the same building once or twice, as if the Doctor was lost. Frowning I turned my head to him,

"Sir, are you lost?" The Doctor glanced back at me,

"No, why?" I shook my head,

"Nothing sir, it's just that you seem to be walking in circles." The Doctor chuckled,

"Indeed I am." Irritation glowered on my face,

"Why? I thought we were going to a duel?" The Doctor nodded,

"We are," He waved at a Pandora and Limiter standing together watching us with suspicious eyes, "I'm just showing you public opinion, and seeing how long you can last without that helmet." A deep, hateful growl rumbled in my throat, followed by another train wreck of a sneeze, but I kept walking following him like a faithful dog.

We finally arrived in at a building much like the one I had first fought a Pandora back in the other academy, a girl with green hair wrapped in a single pony tail waiting at its entrance who saluted to the Doctor. I had to blink twice to make sure, that hair color baffling me. There was no other explanation that it being dyed. The Doctor introduced us,

"Wren, this is Cassie Lockheart, a Third-Year Pandora and considered the strongest in East Genetics Academy." She smiled warmly with a respectful nod, I replied with a salute,

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am," The best in the academy he'd said, I smothered the demented smile that nearly twisted the face no longer concealed beneath an emotionless silver helm,

"Cassie, this is the infamous Astartes you've heard so much about." The Doctor chuckled, the Pandora nodding,

"The Silver Berserker himself," she said, crossing her arms, "I've heard quite a lot about you and how you 'sparred' with those Pandora freshmen." A finger tapped her arm methodically, "I'd say I'm impressed, but they were just freshmen." I could not stop the demented smile this time, a nickname and insults? She was amusing,

"Really?" I chuckled, "Care to test your mettle then, 'Best in the Academy?'" The Pandora called Cassie grinned, a dark shadow caste over her once bright and smiling face,

"Don't get cocky." She hissed, calmly turning to walk gracefully into the building. I followed, the Doctor trailing behind,

"I'm going to shred her body and grind her bones into paste." I panted loudly, envisioning her face twisted in pain and terror as I my chainsword tore through her,

"Good luck," Aoi said with a smile, "Kill her slowly and all that." That doused my confidence for some reason. I turned my head to eye the Doctor, who was looking down at a data-pad tapping away in concentration, making an obvious point of ignoring me. This was wrong he was doing something I did not understand, the whole thing started to smell of a trap. Cassie leaned on a pair of blast doors ahead, and I knew what lay behind them. They lead into a large arena, windows running along the tops of the walls, if this place was built the same,

"Shall we?" She asked, inviting me in with a bow. She walked through the doors as their lock released, opening with a loud trundle. We entered into a large arena, windows above empty of spectators to my surprise, stopping at the center of the arena with fifteen feet between us. A pair of blades appeared in her hands, she twirled them, holding the actually blade of each dagger so it pointing behind her back. They were simple triangles, the longest side containing the handle, the other two sides consisting of the actual blade. I guessed her fighting style to consist of mainly slashes and stabs, with the possible application of martial attacks, at very close range. Her heels raised just above the ground, body relaxing.

I exhaled, letting go of emotion and forming a barrier between myself and the outside world, firmly securing my helm atop my head. I inhaled deeply, letting the filtered air circulate through my nose and lungs, my mind numbing as if from a drug. That was better. I detached my chainsword and bolt pistol standing at the ready studying her closely.

She stood fifteen feet away in a general stance, weapons at the ready, and that was it.

I frowned within my helm, narrowing my eyes I concentrated, her eyes shone brightly, tracking my every move with a calm precision, chest rising and falling in even breaths, she did not seem nervous or fearful, instead simply standing at the ready. I could not read her.

I began to understand.

This was no duel, this was a defining moment in my role as a tool of destruction, the Doctor had put the strongest weapon he had to see if I would break upon her, and then replace me.

This was natural selection.

With a growl I braced myself, swearing my place at the Doctor's side would not be taken so easily. I would fight with every ounce of my being to remain his greatest asset and prove to him that I was not a wasted gamble. My honor and pride demanded it.

I dashed forward, firing several shots at the Pandora, her body rolling through and around the shells with ease, feet not even leaving the ground. I placed the pistol back at my side, the weapon's purpose useless. This Pandora would not be herded like livestock, only skill could decide this.

I bore down on my opponent, her serene eyes fixed to my own through the lens of in my helm. I jumped over and out of her reach, directing a slash at her head that instead passed through empty air. I sucked my teeth, landing on the arena floor I turned, the Pandora gone. Swearing I spun around, barely deflecting a stab at my throat and halting another directed beneath my shoulder plate, grabbing her wrist with my off-hand. I glared up at her through our crossed blades into her patient expression. I threw the Pandora away, not daring to challenge her at such close quarters with those lightning-quick knives of hers. My sword was a deadly and perfect weapon, but it was not meant to be used so precisely and at such close range when fighting an equal. Caution was paramount.

She landed with the grace of a cat, dashing in a blur to my left. My eyes and head strained to follow her, mind working furiously. Was it a feint? Was she just going to run circles around me for disorientation? Was she coming from above? Head-on? My brain pulsed painfully as these thoughts jumbled together scrambling to produce of course of action. A small blur separated from the larger and I barely managed to dodge the dagger that hurtled past. Sparks flew off of the protective metal that rose up from my breastplate and circled around the lower half of my helmet. I lost her in the sparks, my eyes searching wildly, thoughts caught on one another falling over each other in a confused pile. I disregarded my thoughts, instead focusing on gut feeling and emotion.

I sliced my sword blindly behind my back, beating off what felt like a slash, knocking the weapon from her hand I heard it clatter to the ground. With a grin I planted a leg and spun, swinging my other leg around in a blind kick that only met the air. I dived, eyes darting in every direction struggling to feel for a flow in the battle, grasping frantically for some sort of sense of attack or blood lust. I could only hear the frantic panting of an animal that realized it had been driven into a corner.

Something pierced the left joint above my thigh and I roared, reacting with a punch through air, next a jab beneath my right shoulder, chainsword roaring back defiantly as it hunted for the blood of its master's attacker, my right leg suddenly gave out, hot blood flowing down my leg, pooling in the boot. I screamed, desperately swinging, kicking, and punching at nothing, refusing to fall without landing even a single blow on my opponent. I seized the grenades on my belt, arming all four of them at once, setting them to impact and threw them at my feet. A colossal force slammed into my chest before the grenades barely left my hand, vision flickering red and white, things that I could only describe as stars dancing across my eye sight. I became aware of noises that sounded like alarms, screaming in my ears, the interior of the helmet flashing. Confused, I realized sort of safety system installed in the armor was informing me of multiple breaches and that my pulse was dropping below a life-sustaining rate.

I focused past the display of my helmet, ignoring the pain that dug into me from a thousand points, condensing my vision on a woman wielding red daggers, her expression the serenity of iron will while pity sat in her eyes shaking its head.

I roared, rolling backwards and onto my feet with a handspring ignoring the alarms that sounded and the pain that tried to push me to my knees. I swung a fist through the air, the Pandoras form curling around the blow like smoke, drifting past my line of sight I felt my back peel open. Screaming in rage I stumbled, refusing to bow to the defeat that clawed at my body pulling me to the ground.

I would not give up.

I could not give up.

The voices of my brothers boomed in my ears as they accused me,

 _You haven't become weak, just never realized you always were,_

 _We died, yet you on lived arrogantly thinking you were worthy to stand at his side while our ashes blew in the wind,_

 _You let us die,_

 _How dare you live without us,_

 _You are a weapon that has long since-dulled,_

 _A broken sword without a hilt,_

 _Useless,_

 _Runt,_

They were wrong, I staggered, the woman brandishing red daggers.

I had been replaced. I had fallen behind, an outdated piece of weaponry whose time had finally come to be recycled back into the system. Tears I could not fight back welled in my eyes as I limped and stumbled towards the woman, grasping vainly at her smoky form. I craned back my neck, howling in sorrow and regret to the metal ceiling of the arena straining my body to stay on my feet, fighting the agonizing pain that pulled me to the floor,

"I WILL NOT FALL!" I howled, "I WILL NOT DISCGRACE MY BOTHERS, YOU WILL NOT BREAK MY WILL! THE SACRIFICE MY BROTHERS MADE WILL BE FULLFILLED! I WILL CARRY THEIR NAMES…THROUGH LEGEND! Doctor Aoi," I fell to my knees, mubling, "I… I am…. I am his…. His…." Darkness closed on me as I knelt on the floor, broken and bloody.

I wasn't a weapon or an Astarte, just the broken shell of a man who did not have the courage to die.

The meager strength remaining in my ruined limbs melted like butter in the sun. I fell forward, the woman disappearing from my view I surrendered to the death that had been delayed four years too long, defeated, hurtling down into the infinite darkness.

Voices whispered.

"C'mon 4, 72 and I already got the spark plugs and flashbangs," 7 pleaded, boyish lips curving in a mischievous crooked grin he wore whenever he'd thought of another stupid prank, "Now we just need you to grab the," He looked around cautiously, "The stuff." 72 nodded encouragingly,

"Yeah man, c'mon you're the only one who hasn't gotten the surgery yet so only you can fit through the vents." 7 nodded in agreement,

"Exactly which is why we're on our knees here!" To enforce his point 7 fell to his knees clapping his hands together, 72 following his lead.

Even on their knees, they were even with my own height. Barely age twelve and they were both five feet and change tall their faces and arms covered with scars. We were all dressed in forest fatigue cargo pants and green tank-tops with the letters "AS" printed in black on them. I scratched my head, just above four feet tall,

"Well," I mumbled, "I'm not sure Doc would like that much." 7 put his arm around me with a sly look,

"You know," He mumbled, "I have some information involving a certain legendary Pandora by the name of Windy May." I blushed, shoving him away,

"Shut up!" I yelped, clenching my fists, "You're lying anyway you said she was sleeping in the weapons munitions closet yesterday, and used me as a cover to distract the guard to filch those damn flashbangs in the first place!" I shuddered, "Staff sergeant Gill made me clean all the toilets on the base last night," I jabbed an accusing finger at him, "And last night was taco night in general quarters! He thought it was the funniest thing! It's your fault I had to scrub god-knows what off those toilets." I spread my hands wide, "I don't even know what taco night is, only that it makes you shit bricks!" 72 sniggered, drawing a silencing glare from 7,

"Look," 7 leaned close, "All I'm saying is that your girlfriend may or may not be on the base getting a check-up from the doc himself." I cried out in exasperation,

"No!" I squirmed out from under his arm, "And she's not my girlfriend!" I ran down the hall as fast as I could,

"The offer still stands!" 7 called out behind me.


	10. Chapter 9 - The Commander

**Chapter 9**

 **The Commander**

Voices whispered.

A boy ran through a black maze, the slap of his bare feet on the cold obsidian floor reverberating off the walls and the drumming of a single heart pounding in his ears. Within the obsidian black of the walls the boy thought he could see things, shapes that moved in warped proportions screaming silently and bearing maws lined by rows of razor sharp fangs following the boy in his flight, bringing with them a dark malice. The boy did not know why he was ran or to where, just to run with all his heart and soul else risk losing both.

The boy rounded a corner, slamming head-first into cold metal the boy fell back, tumbling, giving out a cry of pain. He reached up to nurse a broken nose as blood poured down his lips and chin, dribbling down onto the obsidian floor. He looked up at a large silver suit of armor, a strange toothed sword and two large firearms bound by an invisible force to its legs, a utility belt of pouches and strange cylinders tightly secured around its waist. The suit itself towered above him, two massive shoulder pads that covered just above the elbow, a gigantic backpack attached to its back. The armor seemed pristine, undamaged, aside from the streak of blood across one of its legs where the boy's nose had received its unfortunate injury. The helmet gave the impression of screaming rage, though its red eyes were dim and lifeless. The boy assumed the suit inactive, though he could not help but wonder what kind of giant could bear such a heavy load of silver steel, surely only a being of unimaginable strength and power.

The boy cocked his head curiously as he studied the silver suit of armor, pulling torn tissues from a pocket and jamming them quickly into his nostrils and after several seconds of wide-eyed wonderment the boy returned to himself, remembering the urgency of which he ran. With a glance at the wall, ensuring the cruel things that seemed to exist there remained within the obsidian black. The boy dashed under the silver suit to resume his frantic run from a thing he couldn't recall when suddenly his feet met air. Crying out the boy flailed frantically for a handhold, vainly straining to grab at anything, even the vertical plane of the black wall and its terrible shapes. The boy's hands whipped through empty space and he felled into the obsidian floor with a shocked scream, vanishing into the black.

Voices whispered.

"The Stuff" 7 had said, rolling my eyes. I strode through the well-light hall of the "Astartes Project" personal barracks. The walls were layered steel, vents and plates placed at exact intervals with blast doors set within its unforgiving and solid length. The air was stale and cold, smelling of sweat and other assorted scents that related themselves to a military facility. Giant boys as tall as men walked past, smiling and greeting me happily,

"Little Brother," They said in greeting. "Little Brother" had become my name, the numerical classification we all had apparently now a thing of the past in my case. Ever since those who'd received the Astartes augments returned from rehab they called their fellow human brothers, "Little brother." I knew my now-Astartes brothers meant well, only making fun of us who had yet undergone the enhancements to lighten the already-dark atmosphere of our daily lives, but still the name dug an ever-deepening hole of spite in my stomach with each use, more so now that I was the only "human brother" remaining. My brothers had all received "The Surgery," as 7 called it, the name receiving its origin form when Dr. Aoi had announced the augmentations as nothing more than,

"The Surgery," he'd said, "The Surgery to make boys into Astartes, unstoppable man-made weapons with the fury of a god." Within the last two weeks each and every one of my brothers had undergone The Surgery that gave them their enormous bodies. The results of The Surgery varied of course, some blessed with the super-human bodies of giants while others…. Others died, or worse. Emotion suddenly welled within me at the thought, and I hurried into a nearby closet struggling to control the tears that assaulted me. Nineteen of my remaining seventy-three brothers either died, or became mutated existences of tainted flesh because of The Surgery.

32 had been one of my closest brothers, we'd been in the same squad for our jungle ops in the Amazon and had become very close, saving one-another's lives several times, though he rescued me doubly more than I him. 32 was ten times the soldier I was, brave enough to face down a jaguar with nothing but a knife and the strength of his arm to defend me, who was frantically trying to extract himself from an anthill I'd fallen into. We'd been tracking the jaguar for days but when the pivotal moment came the ground caved, swallowing me into a hell of insects that stung and bite me with a fury I had not expected such insignificant things capable of, leaving 32 to fight the beast alone. By the time I'd climb out he sat comfortable on its body with a proud smile, laughing as he saw me throw myself to the ground, tearing off my clothing and equipment while desperately swatting at the ants.

Now 32, instead becoming the proud warrior Astartes he deserved to be, he now lived as a mess of flesh and cancerous growth that oozed a yellowish slime from its pores in a disgusting stink. The research team was at present trying to put him down, but he'd developed a ridiculous regenerative ability from some sort of super-cancer created from the Surgery that somehow gave his cells the next thing to immortality. They couldn't kill him "humanely" and from what I'd overheard, they'd need to burn him alive, crush him in a trash compactor, or force him to be the victim of some other grisly death. One of them had the gall to say,

"Despite this tragedy, we have learned of a new method of influencing cell-regeneration and structuring that we can likely use to save countless lives from what would once be considered fatal wounds in the near future."

What did I care about medical science? A brother was dead. One of my brothers had died trying to become what he had earned by right. He hadn't made a miscalculation, he hadn't accidentally fallen into an anthill, he hadn't failed, and his body just had a bad reaction. I could not accept that. It was not right.

I recalled the nights we huddled together, looking up from our post at the top of the thick forest canopy, at the glittering night sky trying to name the constellations from an astronomy book we had secretly stolen and hidden in my pack from the military base nearby. I hiccupped, fists pressed against my face, what was the point of everything he'd done just to die because a doctor was a fucking idiot?

"4, what bothers you?" I whirled around, staring into a pair of deep brown eyes beneath a bushy and unkempt brow of brown, chiseled into a bald head and stoic face of stone cracked by worry. The Commander crouched down over me, massive form five or six times my own size.

I seized my shirt, scrubbing furiously at my teary eyes, and shot to attention slamming a hand to my forehead forcing my trembling lips and pitiful face into the best tough-guy act I could,

"SIR!" I yelped, voice cracking, "Performing inventory sir!" The heads of several of my brothers poked curiously from outside, around the corners of the door and into the closet as the Commander raised one of his thick eyebrows,

"Really?" He rumbled, voice quaking through my body in waves of power that threatened to shake me off-balance, "Taking inventory?" I bobbed my head stiffly,

"SIR!" I yelped in affirmation, managing to keep my voice under control. The Commander looked down like a god passing judgment upon one of his subjects, easily discovering the lie in my words with those ancient eyes of his,

"This is an empty utility closet, 4." I blinked, looking around.

The shelves sat bare of their contents aside from a single metal bucket. I looked back at the Commander,

"I CAN SEE THAT SIR! I DISCOVERED THERE WAS NO INVENTORY TO TAKE, SIR BUT DECIDED TO TAKE A BREAK SIR!" Sniggering crept out from behind the Commander just outside the door to the closet,

"ASTARTES," The Commander boomed without turning his head, and I nearly jumped out of my skin, "Something amuses you, mind enlightening me of this jest of yours?" Silence cut the sniggering like a knife, and three Astartes jumped into view. I recognized them as 57, 23, and 99,

"Sir!" 99 shouted, staring straight ahead, "We were just amusing ourselves with this item sir!" He extended a hand, the Commander reaching back to take it, eyes still fixed on me,

"This is a rubber band."

"Yes sir! A surprisingly amusing item, is it not, sir!?" The Commander studied me thoughtfully. I could not breathe beneath his mighty eyes, chest filling with concrete,

"Indeed," He rumbled, a sudden glint flashing in his eye he winked at me, "Show me one hundred different 'amusing' uses for this, I will expect you to drill me on them in approximately two hours, dismissed." 57 and 23 turned to 99, expressions blank with rage. 99 swallowed nervously,

"Yes sir." He wavered, and the three turned on their heels, marching off,

"Now," The Commander sat down heavily, floor shaking beneath his mighty muscle and authority, "What is it that affects you so greatly 4?" He asked, crossing his arms massive over his equally massive chest, "You are the most human of your brothers, the most light-hearted, and I do not say this as an insult." He smiled, "In fact it should fill you with pride. I have not seen a frown upon any of your brothers when you are within sight. None of the hundred souls I have watched over found themselves tainted with the even the slightest hint of dark emotion when you walked among their midst. So why is it, when walking in theirs, you are?" I gawked at the Commander in awe of his omnipotence, and words burst from me in a tide of emotion,

"Why is it the Doctor is so adamant I be delayed in receiving the surgery, why is it everyone but me is getting to become Astartes, why am I being treated differently, why won't any of the researchers, instructors, or even the Doctor answer any of my questions, and why does it seem like they're all hiding something from me?!" The Commander sat back, eyebrows ascending high above his ancient eyes, "Sir." I added quickly. The all-knowing being that was the Commander rumbled as he hummed to himself, the entire closet rattling,

"Well," He began, "What do you think the reason is?" For a moment my mind blanked, frozen in a curious realization, before flying through an advanced well-oiled machine that considered every angle, every possibility, every personality and personal goal,

"Permission to speak?" I chirped, the Commander nodding, "They don't want to lose me." A wide smile that exposed shining teeth made itself known upon the Commander's stony face, eyes crinkling in what I could only discern as pride,

"Correct. Why would that be?" I shook my head,

"I don't know sir, otherwise I would not ask." The Commander replied with his own head-shake,

"You know they do not want to lose you, but not why?" I nodded blankly. The Commander sighed, "You are a pillar among your brothers." I frowned,

"Sir?"

"Do you believe yourself the best of your brothers, or the worst?"

"Neither, and we do not have any 'best' or 'worst' among us." The Commander's brow furrowed,

"No 'best' or even 'worst' Astartes? What makes you think that?"

"We are not strong just because of our skill, enhancements, intellect, strength, wit, or weapons, we are strong because we are brothers and act as one. And to act as one, we must know how to make one another strong, for alone we are weak and to evaluate each individual Astartes defeats the purpose of our brotherhood."

"Why?"

"If a single Astartes can win a battle, a brotherhood can win a war." The Commander fell silent, expression a blank stone of thought as his ancient eyes looked past me at something I dared not turn to see. He sighed,

"You remind me of myself when I was with my own brothers." He stood, filling the closet with his great presence, "But you are not entirely right. Do not let yourself be so ruled by emotion, it is a weakness. To feel emotion is to be human and allows oneself to exist without regret or baseless hatred, but always remember your role as Astartes." He raised a fist, "You are a weapon, a tool to be used and sacrificed by the judgment of our betters, as are your brothers. It is admirable of you to be so loyal and equal in your devotion to them, but remember that they will not live forever. You will all die in the service of man, nothing can change that, and you must prepare yourself for their deaths, which may not always be in the glory of battle, else you will eventually lose yourself in the depths of your own regret and sorrow. You will become less a weapon that can be properly used, and instead a rabid dog who only lives to kill.

You are Astartes, but you were once human, emotion will never leave you and it can propel you to do the impossible. But it may also drag you down to do the unthinkable and though Brotherhood is a valuable thing, each Astarte is his own. Remember that." The Commander turned, exiting the closet,

"Uh, Sir?" I questioned, raising a hand. The Commander stopped,

"Yes?"

"Um, I heard that some of the Legendary Pandoras were back?" The Commander did not respond for a moment and my heart quivered anxiously,

"You heard right." And the Commander left, footsteps thundering into the distance. After a moment of elation, I sprinted in the direction of 7's section in the barracks, I had a supply run to make.


	11. Chapter 10 - Brothers

**Chapter 10**

 **Brothers**

The boy fell through the blackest of night, monsters tearing at his flesh as he fell, his cries of pain only drawing more. He beat at them with his fists, kicking and screaming he fought desperately against the ferocious hordes that peeled the flesh from his bones. Consumed by terror the boy begged for rescue, someone or something had to save him from his fate and spirit him to safety. If not that, let death come swiftly.

As the boy tumbled through the dark barely conscious of the whirling fury of teeth that reduced him to nothing voices spoke,

 _We will protect you_ , they hissed, _we will save you._ The boy reached out pleading, _First you must pledge yourself to us._ Anything, the boy would give anything, _Give us your blood,_ Fire seared his veins, _Your soul,_ Thoughts that were not his own ravaged his mind, _Your body,_ his limbs twisted, warping and mutating into black leather and bloody claws, _Everything._

The Demon grinned.

My eyes were closed but I could feel the soft touch of cloth, the air was cool and a light breeze wafted over me tickling my skin bringing with it the smell of summer. Birds could be hear singing, likely from an open window, and I felt as if I'd just awoken from a long hibernation.

A weight rested on my chest that emanated soft warmth, I could hear the quiet breathing of sleep, the weight rising and falling with breath. I opened my eyes.

I lay in bed, to my left curtains drifted in the wind from an open window that gave way to blue sky and tall oaks. The weight upon my chest appeared to be a girl who sat sleeping in a chair, her upper body resting on me. I noticed her hair held unmistakable green of the woman who'd defeated me. A soft perfume wafted just beneath my nose, tickling my nostrils playfully with its scent. I sighed, staring up at the ceiling. After a moment I closed my eyes, waited, and opened them again. I wasn't dreaming. I had been dreaming though.

My eyes slid shut as I slipped back into the past.

I squirmed vertically up the tight confines of the air-duct struggling to move as quickly as possible, the metal banging loudly as I ascended despite my best efforts. It was easy early on, the vents horizontal and gravity simply a rule of thumb rather than an obstacle actively trying to pull me back down to the secret underground of the Astartes Project hidden beneath the Chevalier air base above. We'd never learned the exact location of the airbase so as to prevent escapees from the underground, much like what I was doing right now, from getting back to society and possibly compromising the entire operation. So, you could say what I was doing akin to treason since only a select few on the base above actually knew of our existence below and if I was found out I'd be treated as a spy regardless of age. The racket I was making in the vent had been predicted by 7 and I, however, so I'd taken the route that took was farthest from earshot of any rooms or hallways. I'd had to memorize the route perfectly as well, most of the journey would be made in the dark and a flashlight was too dangerous, the risk of dropping it, alerting someone, or it banging against the wall was too high and, seeing as I hadn't had the augmentations yet, otherwise I wouldn't be able to do this in the first place, the odds were against me. I owed it to 7 for telling me about the Legendary Pandoras though. Dr. Aoi's lab was only a short distance from the main underground sectioned off to Astartes Project members, but I had to take a detour in order to acquire "The Stuff" as he called it, or plastic explosives known as C4, a white mineral that looked and felt like clay yet became highly explosive when charged with electric current. Otherwise, it was completely harmless.

7 said that he'd wanted to use it to express his "artistic talents." We'd once snuck up to the upper levels and overheard some people talking about something called "Art" while looking at a framed picture of a forest. The pictured smelled like oils mixed with some other chemicals we didn't recognize and ever since 7 had been fixated on this idea of "Art." He'd used gunpowder and wax to draw the faces of his myself and others on the floor once, but the instructor didn't agree with the fact that a soldier was spending his time trying to be artistic rather than a soldier, so he set off the gunpowder and partially destroyed half the room.

That instructor didn't last very long after that.

7 made all sorts of sculptures and etchings, his bed covered with strange symbols, pictures, and patterns. He'd even managed to filch a book of blank papers and several precious pencils. He hid them all in a secret panel within the barracks, spending nearly every night drawing upon each page until he filled the book, then erased all the drawings to start over, and he'd done this so many times that the paper was practically falling apart. So, he needed something else. A week ago we'd been practicing bomb-making while some of our brothers were given the surgery, and when 7 saw that white clay his eyes lit up like fireworks, but before he could sneak any to his room they gave him the surgery and he was out for a full week. He said he'd had to relearn how to use his body to be "artistic" almost all over again after he became Astartes and kept asking the few of us still human to sneak up and grab some C4 from munitions. Coincidentally every time he asked someone they got the surgery, almost like an omen. Brothers who were nervous of getting the surgery after hearing what would happen if it went badly avoided him like the plague.

A deep ache found its way into my hearts as the memory played out across the back of my eyelids. With a growl I opened my eyes, the Pandora, Cassie, still sleeping. I raised a fist over her head and brought it down viciously.

The fist stopped.

 _..you must prepare yourself for their deaths, which may not always be in the glory of battle, else you will eventually lose yourself in the depths of your own regret and sorrow…._

I had not experienced that dream out of happenstance. The Commander's words echoed through the caverns of my mind, a strange guilt biting at my consciousness as I relived my first time speaking directly to the Commander. He was a superior being compared to myself, a hero. _You remind me of myself..._

I was no longer a weapon, no longer an Astarte. I had lost to this woman, along with my right as Dr. Aoi's right hand, now becoming her "partner." I glared, why was she sleeping on top of me anyway? Had I been demoted to pillow? What was the point of my life now? I sighed, studying the girl.

Her face and skin didn't have a single scar or scratch, her body seemed so delicate and frail, yet she had bent me to her will. I shifted beneath her, pulling my arm out from beneath the sheets, poking her,

"Awaken, Pandora." I rumbled. She mumbled something unintelligible, "I am not a bed." I grasped her shoulder and shook her. The Pandora, Cassie I believe, awoke with a start, looking around,

"Oh you're awake?" She asked smiling down at me,

"What could you possibly be doing here?" I grumbled, "And using me as a pillow to nap no less, am I so worthless now I must become your lapdog?" Cassie raised an eyebrow,

"No," She mused, "Not yet at least." The Pandora stood, "I expect you to honor our agreement you know. You're my subordinate now." I grunted, nodding,

"Yes but you still haven't answered my question. Why are you here in this hospital room with me?" She laughed musically, walking to the window, her hair blowing in the breeze,

"Are you attempting to instill affection for you within me?" I asked wryly, "If so you may stop." The Pandora glanced at me,

"Don't flatter yourself. I was just making sure you were up to snuff. I intend to use you to your full potential, Dr. Aoi tells me you take pride in yourself as a weapon to be used. You're too valuable to just be a sex slave anyway." I snarled,

"I refuse to be victim to your jokes! I have been defeated by you and you have taken my place as Dr. Aoi's greatest weapon. There is no longer a reason for my existence to persist." I sat up, back cracking loudly,

"You know," She said, "Just because you lose once doesn't mean everything ends." I swung my legs over the edge of the bed,

"Defeat means death." Standing stiffly I stretched. The Pandora looked away, ears red,

"You could stand to show some decency." I raised an eyebrow, looking down to see my body bare of clothing,

"Act your age," I growled, "Where is my uniform?" She pointed next to the door at a chair occupied by a pile of folded cloths. I took my time dressing deliberately, allowing myself a small pleasure in the Pandora's discomfort. She faced me when I'd finished,

"As of now you and I will be training together per orders of Dr. Aoi." I winced,

"Where is the Doctor?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"That is none of your concern." She stated bluntly,

"Very well, what are your orders?" I asked flatly with a shrug,

"Follow me."

We walked a short distance, to the sparring fields from the looks of the Pandoras battling with one-another in the same outfits as when I'd killed the one Pandora and incapacitated those others back in East Genetics Academy. To my surprise I felt a stab of regret recalling how I had so thoroughly brutalized them. What had come over me? Was I going soft?

Cassie's clothing rippled, changing into a loose shirt and a pair of "athletic shorts" as they were supposedly called. She snatched a pair of sticks from a nearby stand, tossing me one. I looked at her,

"You defeated me already." She nodded,

"I know what about it?" I glowered,

"Are you trying to force your dominance over me? You have broken my spirit already." I dropped the wooden sword to the ground, "I told you I-" She vanished, her sword whipping across my face. I felt a trickle of blood drip down my cheek. My head turned slowly to glare at her, "Do you wish to train me like so dog?" Two blows landed on either side of my stomach, I resisted the urge to buckle, "You have won." She sucked her teeth,

"You know you're a real disappointment for an Astarte. I thought you'd be tougher you're an insult to the memory of your brothers you know. If you're as strong as them I'm not surprised they all died in-" I slammed a fist into the side of her skull and she skipped across the ground, rolling to her feet,

"You can walk all over me," I growled, removing my shirt, "You can taunt me," I snatched up the wooden sword, "You can do whatever you want to me," I raised the sword and took my stance, "But do not talk shit about my brothers you hapless bitch." She grinned, vanishing.

I closed my eyes.

 _Brothers,_ my strength was drained from my long stay at the hospital, I stood no chance against her, _I will fight in your name,_ I could hear her approach, _I will fix my wrongs, but without blood._ My eyes flicked open, and I dodged her sword, instead caught off-guard by a spinning kick that hit me like a train and sent me flying across the field.

I picked myself off the ground gritting my teeth. Growling, I held the wooden sword at the ready. _I have too much blood on my hands to right all my wrongs._ She came again, spinning her sword and jumping into the air, _But that does not mean I will not try._ I ducked past her blow, caught again by another one of her kicks I sailed through the sky.

 _I will try dammit._ Something clicked within my soul, jarring me as I plowed into the ground. Bleeding lightly from her blows and my time on the ground I cracked my neck, straightening to my full height.

 _I will try._


	12. Chapter 11 - Cassie Lockheart

**Chapter 11**

 **Cassie Lockheart**

I pivoted past the Pandora's blow, sweeping her feet out from under her and bringing my elbow down upon the back of her head knocking her unconscious. Turning I caught the kick of a second, using the momentum of her attack and slamming her into a comrade, sending the both of them flying. I deflected a slash from a massive axe with my chainsword, twirling the sword to direct the axe to my left, her body following through with the weapon and exposing her flank. I slid the chainsword up the shaft of her axe and plowed the hilt of the blade into her face, head recoiling from the strength of the blow and a trail of blood flowing out from a broken nose. A shock ran through me as I saw the blood, an insatiable hunger bubbling forth, thousands of corpses beneath my feet I bathed in their blood, cackling from my conquests.

A large hammer connected with the side of my head jarring me back to reality, throwing me to the ground. I rolled, dragging the back of my knuckles across my chin I glared at the Pandora that landed the blow. I grinned as she took half a step back instinctively, but a stab of regret pierced my chest.

I was no fool. I knew I couldn't snap my fingers and expect to forgive the deaths of my brothers, I knew I couldn't just close my eyes and pretend I didn't love the pain I saw on the faces of the Pandoras as we sparred. A dark voice whined inside me, begging me to rip their throats out and tear them apart with my chainsword which I'd powered down for the fight. I could feel its fury, it hated me for such treatment, unable to believe its master had agreed to cross blades but not allow it the bliss of a kill.

I leapt at the axe-toting Pandora, and could see the fear in her eyes. Everyone in the academy knew well the infamous "Silver Berserker" as Cassie had called me, the name apparently stuck. Cassie herself had convinced these Pandoras to fight me, assuring them I was… "safe." I was far from safe, the glee I felt from the Pandora's fear was proof enough for that, but I hadn't killed any of them yet.

I swung over her head, drilling her chin with my knee as she ducked, eyes rolling back she collapsed to the ground in a pile. I looked up at Cassie as she clapped her hands enthusiastically. I had learned several days after I fell under her beck and call that she had received three of Kazuha's twenty stigmata, having the highest sync rate with them. It made sense she was the only good fight I could find, granted she could still take me down within a minute, but it was foolish to expect a sudden increase in power just because I had decided to try and "fix" myself.

Cassie walked down to me as I checked the Pandoras still unconscious for serious injury,

"Well done! Looks like training with me paid off!" I grunted,

"Yes, beating me down daily has truly taught me the definition of humility." Cassie grinned,

"Well, bright side none of them are dead." The two conscious Pandoras looked at each other nervously, "And they learned from this," Cassie turned to them, "Right ladies?" They smiled weakly,

"I never expected to train to be non-lethal." I glowered, looking down at the Pandoras, "It feels strange." They looked away uncomfortably, picking up their comrades and carrying them off the field and I watched them as they went. Cassie cocked her head,

"You know I'm having trouble believing you when you look at them like that." I turned to her,

"What do you mean?" Cassie scratched her head,

"You're watching them like they're prey." I snorted,

"What else do you want me to see them as?" Cassie sighed,

"I dunno, allies?" I glanced at her,

"An ally is someone I can trust my back to." She smiled,

"So, me?"

"Yes." I agreed grudgingly, "You." Cassie nodded,

"As good as that make me feel, you need to open up to them not just me. You could lead them you know." I coughed a laugh,

"Lead them? I'd terrify them you see how they look at me." I frowned, "For that matter how do you see me differently than them, a monster?" She laughed,

"Because unlike them I can beat you," She jabbed a finger in my side, "And nothing's going to stop me from beating you over your head." Her face blanked, eyes widening in shock, "Are you alright?"

"What?" I raised an eyebrow,

"You're smiling." I blinked, I could feel my cheeks tingling, lips curving, an odd feeling that… bubbled, "How are you smiling?" She asked in bewilderment. I touched my cheeks, experiencing the strange feeling,

"I don't know."

"How does it feel?"

"Bubbly." Cassie laughed hysterically,

"Bubbly! A word I never expected to hear from you of all people!" She fell to the ground cackling, Pandoras turning to look at us from other fields. I ignored Cassie, the bubbly feeling slowly dispersing. I wondered what had caused it? What was it that caused such a phenomenon? I thought back but couldn't find anything amusing in our conversation. Had I really changed so much in just one week? I found it difficult to believe, "You don't have to be so upset about it!" Cassie giggled, standing up and wiping her eyes, "You smiled, be happy about it!" I shook my head,

"I'm not upset, just confused." Cassie shook her head,

"You're so weird." She walked off, "C'mon Wren, let's get some food." I nodded, walking after her.

As I followed Cassie I stewed within my own thoughts. It seemed strange to willingly follow one who was not my brother, an officer, or the Doctor, but rather one who had proven herself to me. Cassie was a relationship I had never experienced, to be defeated utterly, and then be welcomed and accepted by her. I could scarcely imagine following anyone around like this, much less a Pandora, two weeks ago. I watched Cassie as we walked wondering what let me allow the treatment she gave me, I had been acting as if she was a brother for the last few days, treating her insults as small jests and gladly testing my mettle against her unstoppable fury. The only other time I'd felt like this was…

With the Commander.

A sledgehammer of guilt crashed into me, was I using her as a replacement to the Commander? Was I letting her mold me and smear over the teachings I'd received from the Commander himself? I shook my head to disperse such thoughts, no I was not used to thinking so much yet, I was not used to questioning again, to feeling my own emotions aside from bloodlust. I sighed heavily, how did humans manage to control their urges? I was developing a new level of respect for my supposedly less-advanced human counterparts.

Cassie and I walked through the academy and into the cafeteria. The crowd of Limiters and Pandoras parted before her, most of their eyes on me. I'd overheard rumors of how people were saying Cassie had "tamed" me and, though it stung, I admitted they were, in a sense, correct. She had defeated me, and won the right to act as my commanding officer, I was thankful for Dr. Aoi's absence, he would happily take the chance to insult me.

I watched the crowd whisper, nodding in approval as Cassie led me to the buffet and I glared at them. I would not hesitant to remind them I could kill them at any second. I winced. I'd need to work on my response to social opinion, threatening to kill them only reinforced their point. I walked up to the buffet, staring at the variety before me,

"It's just food." Cassie giggled, "You don't have to look so afraid." I snorted,

"I am Astartes, I am never afraid." I eyed a green mush that reminded me of a certain dish the cooks of the Astartes Program made when they cleaned out the kitchens above, feeding us the gruel to "toughen us up." Even the strongest of my brothers and I fell before that terrible bowl of nutrients and muck, I felt ill just thinking about it. If there was something to fear in this world, it was not a blood thirsty Astartes or murderous Nova, they could be killed, it was when your only cook was capable of merely throwing healthy ingredients into a bowl and stirring, spitting into it for "extra flavor." That was the time to let terror rule, for there was no escape, all living things had to eat,

"You don't look so good," Cassie leaned over, nudging me, "You ok?"

"Lost my appetite," I croaked, "I'll find a seat." I broke off, trudging through the crowd to an empty table at the back of the room, seating myself back to the wall. As I sat the seemed to chair scream in agony. I watched Cassie pick several foods I didn't recognize from the buffet, placing them delicately on her plate, when a group of women walked up to her. They laughed and smiled seemingly in awe of her as they nodded respectfully. Cassie smiled and laughed in response, waving her hand dismissively. A strange sense of pride worked its way into my head, and I concluded that I was just a confusing mess of emotion at the moment. Why did I feel pride for her? I was about done trying explaining myself to myself, all I knew was I was feeling many different things for many different reasons that I couldn't understand.

One of the girls pointed at me and they all renewed in their vigor, nodding their heads and waving their hands energetically as they spoke. A dark cloud found its way over my head, but I deserved it, I had no right to pretend that their wonderment and fear was misplaced. Cassie suddenly frowned, shaking her head and smiling faintly and saying something. The girls recoiled, some eavesdroppers looking over their shoulders, and Cassie walked off. Her followers seemed flabbergasted, their jaws on the floor and eyes bigger than my fists. Cassie sat across from me gracefully,

"What was that about?" I asked. With a glance Cassie shook her head,

"Nothing, just some friends," I watched her eat. After a few minutes she looked up at me, "I know I'm pretty but if you stare so much the boys will get jealous." I blinked,

"What?" She rolled her eyes,

"It's not polite to stare at a girl while she eats."

"Oh, would you like me to leave?"

"No, just stop trying to stare into my soul while I stuff my face with spaghetti it's awkward."

"Spaghetti?" She held up one of her utensils, long noodles mixed with red sweet-smelling sauce,

"Spaghetti, Lady in the Tramp, they eat the same piece and kiss?" I stared blankly,

"Right I forgot how uncultured you are." I frowned,

"I'm very cultured." Cassie raised an eyebrow, "War is my culture." She groaned,

"Was that your idea of a joke?" I nodded,

"Yes, how was it?" I asked and Cassie choked on her spaghetti,

"I was kidding!" She sputtered,

"So was I." Her flat stare did not convey the level of hilarity I had hoped for.

She finished eating, disposed of her dishes and headed to her room, dismissing me to my own and as I marched through the halls Limiters and Pandoras alike kept their distance now that my handler was absent. Entering my room I walked to the closet, opening it to start cleaning my weapons and armor, despite the fact I'd only used my chainsword in recent days, never touching my bolt pistol or bolt gun, and I'd received a new and improved set of armor since the old one was taken apart by Cassie. It looked the same and, aside from some reinforcements to the armor, the addition of a wrist-mounted grappling hook courtesy of Dr. Aoi, and retractable blades located in the outside of the forearms, the blade pointed back towards my arm, it was about the same. The retractable blades looked designed to be used in elbow strikes, a clever addition, though the grappling hook caught my attention the most. I'd experimented with it once or twice and had succeeded in slamming face-first into the walls and ground. It seemed impractical though with practice I could use it to deadly effect. The sun slowly descended below the horizon as day became dusk and dusk became night.

I marveled at how recent days seemed to have taken such a domestic turn, each morning I waited outside Cassie's room, followed her to breakfast, sparred with her, and trained on my own while she attended classes, I never understood what she learned in those classes. What was a Pandora supposed to learn other than how to kill? After that it generally depended on her. But it was… nice. I enjoyed the unimportance, the leisure of it all, it was… nice to relax. Part of me screamed that, that was wrong, that I was letting myself sink into weakness and slowly lose my edge, while another part relished in the calm and leisure arguing that I'd been too high strung for too long. Hence my addiction to ripping people in half. I was hesitant to admit it, but things were looking up. I should have known better.

As I finished my nightly maintenance a yawn cracked my jaw, at first I was confused, I couldn't remember yawning before, and ended up adding it to the list of "new things" I was experiencing. I sauntered over to my bed, looking out at the quiet night I wondered what the next day would bring, an awful bright thought I mused.

I began to close my eyes, body relaxing, when an alarm shattered the night. The very same alarm I heard when I lost my brothers. A deep fury roared within me,

" _WARNING, WARNING CODE 1 ALERT! CODE 1 ALERT! ATTENTION ALL PANDORAS CODE 1 ALERT! ALL STUDENTS ARE TO EQUIP BATTLE UNIFORMS AND GATHER IN THE ASSEMBLY HALL, REPEAT ALL STUDENTS ARE TO EQUIP BATTLE UNIFORMS AND MAINTAIN CODE 1 ALERT!"_ I shot out of bed, practically jumping into my armor I seized my weapons, double checking my ammunition reserves, " _THIS IS NOT A DRILL, REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL!_ " I jumped out of my window, landing heavily on the ground, sprinting at full-tilt to the assembly hall.

I could taste vengeance.


	13. Chapter 12 - The Demon

**Chapter 12**

 **The Demon**

The ride to the battlefield was quiet, the only sounds being the din of the engines of our Osprey, and the nervous breath of the Pandoras. I held my bolter tightly in my hand, struggling to keep myself under control. Voices screamed within my skull, and I muted the speaker output on my helmet for fear I'd start chanting the words,

… _BLOOD, WE DEMAND BLOOD, BLOOD FOR THOSE LOST! BLOOD FOR OUR BROTHERS! BLOOD FOR OUR KIN! BLOOD! BLOOD GIVE US BLOOD!_

And the voices would not quiet, no matter how hard I thought about the pointless and worthless activities I'd accomplished in the last week. I focused, slowing my breathing. A hand waved in front of my face and I turned, looking at Cassie,

"You alright?" She asked with a worried look. I exhaled, unmuting my speakers,

"Fine just impatient." Cassie laughed weakly,

"Don't worry you'll have your fun." I grunted, muting my speakers. The voices grew louder as we drew closer. I just wanted to be out of the Osprey and out killing. My radio crackled to life,

" _Marine 4, Marine 4, this is Doctor Aoi, can you read me?_ " I forced calm over myself,

"Doctor Aoi this is Marine 4, reporting."

" _Roger Marine 4 I read you loud and clear, I understand you do not have any Type-S Nova weaponry?_ "

"Affirmative Doctor."

" _Copy, just hold out, you'll get a drop beacon on your navigation screen when you land. Head to that point and gear up._ " I nodded to myself,

"Roger that Doctor."

" _Wren._ "

"Sir?"

" _Be safe, and know that I believe in you._ "

"Thank you sir, I'll take as many of them with me as I can."

"… _Aoi out._ " I disconnected the channel, and a senior Pandora stood up at the head of the Osprey, all of the occupants looking up at her,

"Alright Pandoras," She nodded to me, "And Astartes, here's the situation. We're coming in hot on Charlie beach, which is currently under assault by two Type-S Novas. In total there are four Novas," The Pandoras looked at each other, the term "8th Clash" being thrown around the cabin, "5th and 7th platoons are already engaged with two of the four Type-S and have sustained heavy losses. We are their reinforcements. I expect nothing less than victory." The Pandoras nodded silently. Looking around I straightened,

"YES MA'AM!" I roared, slamming my gauntlet against my chest plate. The occupants of the cabin all stared at me, "Act like you want to be here." I growled, checking the safety and firing mechanism on my bolter for the twentieth time.

Ten minutes later I felt the Osprey descending, my chest tightening and the voices reaching a fevered pitch. The senior Pandora walked to the back of the Osprey near the exit ramp,

"Ten seconds!" She called. I rolled my neck and shoulders, glancing out the cockpit of the Osprey but only seeing blue ocean, "Ready!" She held up a hand, and we hit ground, "Go, go, go, go!" I was out before the ramp hit. I looked up, and my vision flickered,

 _It hummed as it floated in mid-air seemingly aloof from the world around it, a ruined harbor that had once been a center of trade and economics that once knew only the sounds of waves breaking against jetties, the sound of horns heralding ships at port, the clanging of machinery, and shouts of working men._

 _Now it was a ruined battlefield._

 _Shipping containers lay scattered about in warped piles of metal, the tops of cargo ships that'd been sunk where they'd docked that morning poked above the ocean surf, cranes bent down through the roofs of storage buildings, and destruction ran rampant._

Four massive Type-S Novas towered over several hundred Pandoras or so on what was once a harbor, now reduced to nothing more than a ruined battlefield. I felt something awaken in my blood. I stood there for several seconds staring up at the behemoths,

 _I tracked on one of the four gigantic Novas before us unloading with my bolter, each shot ricocheting or exploding harmlessly on its white carapace. Plasma cannon fire and rockets pummeled another Nova, causing it to lean heavily to one side, the concentrated heavy weapons fire apparently knocking it off-balance._

" _Everything, fire everything!"_

" _Today we go in a blaze of glory brothers!"_

" _Let them taste our fury!"_

 _We stood alone against these harbingers of death to prove to our commanders we could. This was a test. We'd easily crushed the man-made Novas in simulations, but these were entirely different beasts._

 _A solid beam of red shot from the crimson gem embedded in the chest of a Nova, sweeping across our ten-man force, throwing mounds of earth into the air and tearing a deep trench just a few feet ahead of me. Two of the vitals on the squad status screen flat-lined and furious roars of pain assaulted my eardrums through the interior speakers of my helm. Gritting my teeth I jumped the trench as a voice only a hero could have range in my ears,_

" _Talos, and Roark's vitals flat-lined, visuals?!_ _"_

" _Negative!_ _" I cried in unison with six other voices,_

" _Presumed dead, push forward squad, do not let their deaths be in vain!_ _" Jets roared over my head, and I glimpsed a single armored figured hoisting a massive thunder hammer into the air as he streaked toward the Nova nearest to me, his jet pack firing at full burn. The commander roared as he slammed into the Nova and brought down his hammer with a thunderous bang, an explosion of red shards and white chunks proclaiming his success._

" _Marines, forward!_ _" The commander cried as he jumped to the next Nova._

I roared,

"BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Unloading with my bolter at the center of the Type-S Nova closest to me, my vision flashed red and I could feel my mind wavering. I yearned for blood, craved for its sweet release. I was Astarte, an angel of death who spread pain and suffering like a farmer sowing his seeds for the fall harvest. I screamed as agonizing fury tore my mind asunder and broke my sense of reason. I would kill all of them, they all must pay for taking my brothers, and none WOULD STAND BEFORE MY WRATH! NOVA SURROUNDED ME, THEY SCREAMED AS I DREW MY CHAINSWORD AND WITH A FURY THE LIKES OF WHICH THEY HAD NEVER SEEN I BORE DOWN UPON THEM! I WOUL-

A blow to my head knocked me to the ground,

"WREN!" I blinked. Cassie was mounting me, her fist craning back, "WREN! GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER!" She screamed. I nodded dumbly and she scoffed, disappearing, charging the nearest Nova as her fellow Pandoras shattered its outer armor exposing its core. I watched as, with blinding speed, Cassie pounced and was knocked to the ground by an unseen blow. She cried out in pain, clutching her side, when I heard a familiar whine. It reminded me of the enraged roars of my brothers, and I felt a terrible foreboding. Moving faster than I knew I could, I bolted for Cassie, snatching her up and running for all I was worth. I looked over my shoulder.

A giant boom knocked me off my feet as a massive beam of red tore into the Earth and cut scores of Pandoras and their limiters down. My lens dimmed to near-black, filtering out the blinding light of the beam. I watched as people vanished into thin air. I watched as numerous lives were snuffed out before my eyes in an instant, all their hopes, dreams, goals, and minds incinerated in the red beam.

I smiled.

I loved watching them die like dogs, now they knew what we had faced, and they died in scores compared to my brothers and I. We stood against four Novas and nearly defeated them, but were ambushed by reinforcements and even then were barely defeated. Now the Pandoras and their worthless Limiters struggled to combat the same force.

I crashed to the ground, cradling Cassie in my arms to protect her, skidding to a stop after a few feet. Cassie and I climbed to our feet and she gasped in horror while I looked on in silent awe.

The screams, oh, the screams they were sweet music to my ears. People held missing limbs, crying out in agony, cradled loved ones now dead, and generally just cried and screamed, wailing their sorrows and pains to the very heavens as if their meaningless lives meant something to the gods that watched above, laughing. I could hardly contain myself,

"Beautiful," I muttered, "Absolutely beautiful." Cassie looked up at me,

"Wren?" I looked down at a face twisted by horror and sorrow,

"This is war, sweetheart," I chuckled, "Get used to it."

" _Marine 4, supply drop inbound._ " I looked up as a drop pod rocketed down through the atmosphere, plowing into the ground a few feet away. I jogged over to it, carapace still hot and steaming from atmospheric re-entry, and thumbed the lock. It opened with a hiss of air, and I nearly cried. Within was a single jump pack with a powered down Thunder Hammer. I seized the Thunder Hammer and strapped on the jump pack, activating the hammer. Instantly a power unlike none I had known before came to life in my hands and I felt the strength of a god wash over me. I looked up at the Type-S Nova, past the battlefield and over the numerous corpses and screaming insects. I looked past Pandoras and Limiters flooding into the gap, struggling to reform the line calling out orders and struggling to stand against a foe that terrified them, and I saw nothing but a dilapidated shell of what had once been a great enemy.

The Demon smiled.

Jets of the jump pack firing, I streaked through the sky like a missile, a glorious battle cry loosing from my lips and with terrific force I smashed into the Nova, its core shattering beneath the mighty blow of the Thunder Hammer. The Thunder Hammer carried through the armor and core of the Nova, smashing through the being completely,

"That was for The Commander," I brought the Hammer around for a second smash, turning its head to dust, "That was for 32," I hauled the Hammer over my head, "AND THIS IS FOR MY BROTHERS!" With a thunderous boom that shook the very air I smashed the Type-S Nova through the neck cavity, splitting the thing in half, either side falling into the ocean. I fell through its center, landing heavily in the water with a splash,

"One down," I breathed, "Three to go."


	14. Chapter 13 - The Angel

**Chapter 13**

 **The Angel**

Cassie stepped from the Osprey as Wren charged headfirst out. She couldn't help cracking a smile, he really was itching to get fighting. Her fellows filed out behind her quickly with tense expressions of apprehension, Cassie turned her smile to them encouragingly and they nodded back brightly. This would be a tough battle that wore down upon all of them, but they would make it through this,

"BLOOOOOOOOOOOD!" A dark pit drilled into Cassie's stomach as she looked over at a screaming metal giant unloading haplessly onto a Nova, his shots ricocheting off its solid armor he screamed unintelligible words laughing insanely. Cassie charged him as he drew his chainsword, the Pandoras and Limiters around him fleeing with cries of terror, and slammed her fist into the side of his helmet, throwing him down to the ground. She shook her hand, blowing on her knuckle, and mounted him, ready to launch another blow,

"WREN! GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER!" She screamed. He looked up at her for a full second before nodding his head. Cassie remembered her conversation with the Doctor,

" _His life has not been his own," The Doctor sighed, melancholy weighing heavily upon his shoulder, "I forged him into what he has become. He watched as his brothers, for which he harbored a fanatical loyalty that I drilled to deeply into his mind, died until he stood alone against the tide he swore to stop. Now he has an obsession with avenging his brothers, his mind and soul both broken beyond repair." The Doctor looked at her, "And I hope you realize what you're getting into." Cassie shook her head,_

" _No matter how far a person falls, they can always be pulled back. An Astartes is no different." She declared, looking over at the sleeping face of the Astarte she had watched destroy his body as he stood against her onslaught, refusing to yield. She had felt an intense sadness from him, one that cried out for salvation and Cassie felt a sudden desire to pull this withered shell of a man back from the brink._

Now Cassie truly began to understand Dr. Aoi's words. A week of captivity would not tame the beast within him when the time came and Cassie was unsure if it was better to keep him alive rather than to put him out of his misery. No, this wasn't a good time to think about things like that. Right now she had to use him, the 9th Clash raged around her and they would need all the help they could get. She jumped towards the frontline as two Pandoras she recognized as her close friends, Nena-Chan and June, whom she had fallen upon rocky times with thanks to her sudden relationship with Wren, struck at the Type-S Wren had fired upon. They broke its armor, quickly retreating, and exposed the crimson gem that was its core, Cassie took her chance. Like a bolt of lightning she flashed across the battlefield, weaving through her comrades and appearing above the Nova's core in an instant. She felt the gazes of the Pandoras and Limiters on her, their eyes wide with awe as she fearlessly struck at the Nova, but their hopes were dashed.

An unseen force collided with Cassie, her bones cracking as she coughed with the jarring force of the blow that threw her down to the earth. She landed heavily, the impact knocking the wind out of her, and she rolled to her knees hunching over to nurse her wounded side. Suddenly Wren snatched her up from behind, running as fast as she had been just seconds before, carrying her away from the front. Cassie opened her mouth to protest when he looked over his shoulder, her words dying in her mouth.

A giant red beam as large as the Nova itself exploded from its chest and annihilated a fifty foot space of the front line. Pandoras and Limiters alike were swallowed by the beam, obliterated completely and utterly, while others lost limbs and some clutched at their faces beginning to scream. Then a solid wall of force smashed into Cassie and Wren, knocking him to the ground throwing bodies and hunks of earth into the air. Wren's arms closed around her and he turned his back to the ground as they landed, protecting Cassie from the worst of the hit. They picked themselves up and Cassie froze.

Pandoras and Limiters alike screamed, some reaching out to their dead and dismembered fellows in disbelief, eyes watering. Others cried out in pain blood pouring from what had once been their arms and legs but know became bloody stumps. Cassie felt her heart tremble, unable to comprehend the awful scene that played out before her. She had never been part of a real battle, never fought Novas before, never seen so much blood and death in one place, her knees buckled,

"Absolutely beautiful."

Cassie looked up in horror at Wren, almost thankful for the helm he wore that hid his face behind its silent scream. He sounded like a demon, not the awkward and gruff man she had discovered that had been replaced by this demon. He sounded like something that had crawled out of hell itself to terrorize the mortal plane with his wrath. Wren turned, looking down at her through his lens that glowed red,

"This is war, sweetheart," The Demon chuckled, "Get used to it." Cassie swore she could see a black aura leaking out beneath his helm that churned her stomach and filled her with the frantic need to flee. Wren looked up to the sky at what seemed to be a falling star but when Cassie looked closer she realized it seemed to be some sort of metal pod. The pod buried itself in the ground, throwing dirt into the air, and Wren trudged over to it, opening odd metal thing. Inside were a large hammer and some sort of backpack with what looked like engines it into its backside. He hefted the hammer and attached the pack over the one already on his back.

Suddenly the engines roared, and every soul of the battlefield turned to watch a silver Angel of Death descend from the heavens upon wings of flame and smite the enemy of man, splitting it in two with three tremendous blows of its hammer that thundered with the voice of a god upon each strike. The ruined Nova collapsed into the ocean the Angel of Death falling among its broken body landing in a splash of seawater. The Nova's remains fell about the Angel and upon its shoulders, framing it in what seemed like a pair of massive white wings, the mist of the sea and dust of the Nova blowing in the wind enhancing the rays of the sun. Cassie stared in awe as lightning lanced from the Angel's hammer, dancing across the waves of the water haphazardly. The flame united about the Angel's head in a halo that scorched the white wings that slowly flapped as they fell, the dust and mist blowing wildly from their mighty strength. The Angel of Death threw back its head, and proclaimed glorious victory to the heavens with its booming voice, hoisting the hammer of lightning into the air.

The Pandoras and Limiters, as well as Cassie herself, stared in awe of the Angel. Its white wings spread wide, fiery halo burning brightly, divine silver armor shining in the sun, and with courage granted by the Angel's fury and presence they added their voices to its own, as one challenging the Novas to surge forward in a great tide. With the Angel in their hearts and fighting at their side, they knew that victory was not a possibility, but their destiny.

Cassie and the Pandoras charged one of the three remaining Nova carrying with them the inspiration of the Angel. They struck as one, a well-oiled machine, some of them fell with snarls as invisible blades sliced through their ranks, but they would not be broken. The Angel fought with them, it demanded victory and would not tolerate the cowardice of the unfaithful. The Nova teetered as the tide of Pandoras smashed into it, chipping away at its white armor until the crimson gem lay exposed to their onslaught. With one final push the Pandoras crushed the gem, the Nova slouching, and finally falling with a colossal boom as it crashed into the surf. The Pandoras and Limiters cheered.

Then they began to scream.

The final Nova whipped about long and thin tentacles that cut through flesh and snatched up Pandoras, holding them with unbreakable strength. The Pandoras and Limiters faltered, watching as screaming women were pulled into the air, and their allies were cut down by blinding blurs. Angular cracks formed upon the skin of those taken, creeping out from the tentacles in twisted patterns. Some cut off limbs to escape the tentacles while others, lacking the resolve and will to live by any means, or had been taken by something not easily removed from the body, simply screamed as they were taken.

Cassie gritted her teeth, the tide turning against them, despite Wren's best efforts. Taking the initiative she dashed toward the Nova, raising her dual blades, she attacked with every ounce of speed and strength she could muster, suddenly stopping in mid-air. Cassie hung there for a confused instant before the pain tore through her. She screamed, dropping her blades to grab at the tentacle that had impaled her stomach, frantically attempting to dislodge it. The Nova lowered her to its body, pressing her against it, angular cracks spider webbing out across her skin. The hand of a god seized her mind, squeezing her consciousness. Cassie fought back, but in vain, she could not fight a god. She knew someone who could,

"WREN!"

I dislodged the Thunder Hammer from the second Nova, slinging the weapon over my shoulder and grinding my boot into the remains of the crimson gem embedded in its chest. The surf rose and fell around it, sea spray misting on the lens of my helm, quickly removed by the automatic scrubbers that popped from within a hidden compartment. The Nova lay on its back partially submerged by the water having fallen to the might of my Thunder Hammer. I'd watched the Pandoras swarm one of the other two remaining Novas, but had not seen them destroy it. I looked up now to see its corpse, chest ripped open from the blows of a hundred hands. I nodded in satisfaction, victory was assured.

A great pride blossomed in my chest as I looked down upon the Novas. Look on, brothers, all is for you. Look on and be at peace, I have dealt justice to your murderers and fought so that man, whom you died for, may live another day. All that which you sacrificed, my brothers, so that I lived, all that you gave, I have repaid. I felt the voices whisper, but instead of maddening cries for blood, quiet praise sang among them. I had finally found peace, and a reason to live. I would stand, guiding future generations of Astartes to teach them of your glory, and how to discover their own.

I, Wren, had repaid my debts.

"WREN!"

I looked to the final Nova, eyes fixating on a single Pandora, a bloody wound gaping in her chest, skin and eyes changing color, cracks covered her body. Her expression was warped by terror, eyes crying out for rescue, mouth gaping open in s scream I could not hear.

I jumped, jets firing at full burn, hammer poised to destroy I was overwhelmed by a single thought, blind fury forcing me to push harder and harder, faster and faster. Our eyes met, Cassie looked up at me, a glimmer of hope flashing in her eyes as they darkened she reached out to me.

Then she was gone.

I hit the ocean surf, losing control of the jump and skipping across the water for several hundred feet, slamming into a dock in an explosion of concrete and dust, a large cloud of debris thrown into the sky. I pushed out of the large crater, looking out at an empty ocean, the only Novas I could see destroyed shells of white. Pandoras and Limiters scrambled like ants on the beach and docks, helping one-another they all looked about for the Nova that had just been terrorizing and slaughtering them. The 4th Nova had vanished.

" _WREN!"_

I fell back into the crater heavily, turning my dark eyes to the blue sky with a single wispy cloud drifting to the east. I should have known better, I should have watched her more closely, I should have….

I trailed off. Pulling myself out of the crater I disengaged the jump pack from my back, the collision with the docks had left several dents and scratches but it looked better than I could have expected. I dropped it to the cement, balancing the Thunder Hammer on its pommel I could feel the same dark emotion washing over me as when I'd stood against the Novas four years ago. I was alone again. Strange how a woman I'd only known for a week affected me so greatly upon her death. I knew it'd come eventually but for some reason I was not prepared for it. This was war, and in war people died. I hunched over, cradling my head in my arms I fell to my knees.

Why couldn't I die then? Why was I so close to freedom, only to lose something I had just regained?

A voice buzzed in my ear,

" _Marine 4, what's the situation?_ " The Doctor, pulling myself together I switched my end of the channel on,

"Dr. Aoi, situation under control. Three of the four Novas were destroyed but the final Nova took prisoners before vanishing."

" _Copy Marine 4, I'm sending an-_ " The transmission cut off. I frowned, tapping the left side of my helmet,

"Sir, sir do you copy communication dropped, do you copy?" The channel re-opened, but with a female voice this time,

" _Marine 4, this is the Chevalier base of operations in East Genetics, we have just received word that West Genetics is under assault by the same enemy Nova that just you were just engaged with!_ " I sprinted, slinging the Thunder Hammer over my shoulder,

"Roger! Are there Pandoras with it?!" Equipping the jump pack as I sprinted I glanced at its fuel level, still two thirds full,

" _Affirmative, Pandoras are disembarking from the Nova however they are assaulting our own! Strange growths are protruding from their backs! At this moment your orders are to hold position and await further orders!_ "

"Roger." I spat, cutting the line. I'll be damned if I was going to stand idly by while others died and there was still a chance I could find and save Cassie. I dropped the Thunder Hammer to the ground, not wanting to take the chance of burning all my fuel before reaching West Genetics.

Jumping into the air I roared through the skies, carried by wings of flame to save the woman who had earned my loyalty through her own strength and will.


	15. Chapter 14 - The Pandoras

**Chapter 14**

 **The Pandoras**

Cassie.

I hit the ground, crushing a car beneath my boots, pedestrians screaming, and jumped again into the air carried high by my jump pack. I could see the coastline. West Genetics was located on an island just over a mile off-shore and the jump pack could easily make that distance, the question was would I have the fuel? It was just under 10% according to my HUD and I debated sprinting the rest of the way to shore so as to conserve fuel for combat but decided against it, I had to reach West Genetics before I could accomplish anything and the sooner I arrived the sooner I could find Cassie.

I landed again, street pavement cracking loudly beneath me, an alarm blaring that the engines had overheated. I ran for a minute, people staring as I went, cars screeching out of the way and blaring their horns before I jumped back into the sky.

I prayed Cassie was one of the Pandoras the Nova had turned, and that I could somehow rescue her from its influence. I broke through the roof of a home on my next landing, smashing down past the attic and several floors hitting the ground floor I stumbled, charging through the wall of the home and jumping again. I did not care for the homes and possessions of the civilians, people were dying.

Kazuya and Satellizer sat in the lunch room.

"I heard something's up with East genetics, something about four Novas appearing at the same time?" Kazuya glanced at Satellizer as he listened to the chatter,

"They said the Chevaliers in Japan couldn't even handle them. They had to mobilize personnel from East Genetics and all our fourth years as well?"

"I heard they defeated three of the Novas but that there were a lot of casualties and one was able to escape."

"One of the girls I know from the communications division said she heard them talking about a 'Silver Angel' that fell from the sky and destroyed two of the Novas, and that the Pandoras were so inspired they destroyed a third within seconds. The fourth just barely managed to escape." Kazuya's ears perked up, "Silver Angel?"

"It's so scary. I hope they don't mobilize us for support."

"I know it's shameless but I'm so glad I'm just a second year, they'll send the 3rd years into out into that battlefield, not us." Satellizer slammed her hands on the table, standing, Kazuya looking at her in surprise. Glaring at those around her Satellizer stomped out of the cafeteria and out into the park, Kazuya following close behind,

"Senpai?" He called, "Please wait senpai!" He hurried in front of her, "Is something wrong senpai?" He asked worriedly. Satellizer avoided his eyes, looking off to the side, "Senpai?"

"There's no problem!" She snapped, "It's just so annoying!" She stomped a foot, glaring off in the distance, "I can't do anything right now other than just sitting and waiting!" She growled, crossing her arms. Kazuya smiled warmly, understanding dawning upon him,

"You should take it easy, senpai." He laughed softly, "Wouldn't it be better to rest and eat well to be prepared for us to be called upon instead of just getting angry?"

"Of course I know that," Satellizer pouted, "It's just hearing all those people talking… I just got agitated is all!" Kazuya nodded, Satellizer's eyes shifting nervously she looked at him, "What about…you?" Kazuya blinked in surprise, "Are you scared? When a Nova appears will you be ready to fight?" Kazuya smiled calmly, nodding,

"I will fight, just like my sister did." His smile wavered, "I wanted to protect my sister…but failed at that time. But now I have the power and responsibility of a Limiter. I definitely won't run away and," His eyes focused sharply on hers, "No matter what happens, I will fight and protect you as your Limiter, Satellizer L. Bridgette!" Her eyebrows rose, cheeks turning red, as Kazuya smiled confidently. She turned away,

"Since you put it that way," She mumbled, "Since…the way things are now." She hesitated, "I mean, look if you don't…mind I would like to formally… let's formally…." Kazuya cocked his head as she stammered, watching her face steadily grow a deeper and deeper shade of crimson, suddenly an alarm echoed across the park,

" _CODE 1 ALERT, CODE 1 ALERT, ATTENTION ALL WEST GENETICS STUDENTS EQUIP WITH LEVEL 1 REINFORCED UNIFORM IMMEDIATELY! ALL UNITS ASSEMBLE AND MOVE TO YOUR RESPECTIVE AREAS!"_ Kazuya and Satellizer looked at one another, Kazuya smiling he nodded calmly. Satellizer returned the nod and hurried to the underground, Kazuya in tow.

A short distance away president Chiffon ran through the halls, evaluating the situation as she called orders to her fellows,

 _A third of the 4_ _th_ _years in West Genetics were deployed to the East for support! Did they attack here because they knew about that?_ She bit her lip, _No, it can't be that simple they're Type-S Nova!_ She growled to herself, she had a bad feeling about everything.

Across the island Pandoras moved against the incoming Novaforms. Pandoras still with their senses hesitated as they found their tainted comrades, the Pandora-Types, resolve faltering with the idea of killing their own. The Pandora-Types harbored no such emotion, slaughtering the Pandoras that had once been their allies with the same red beams the Type-S used along with the very Volt weapons meant to destroy Novas. The Pandora types, though small in number, held terrible power when compared to their human counter parts. Their endurance was boundless, pain nonexistent, regenerative ability flawless, and they operated with one mind as if like machines. They breached West Genetics with ease, infiltrating and assaulting its walls attacking from seemingly everywhere, the young 2nd and 1st year Pandoras overall standing little to no chance against them. Confused and shocked, the young Pandoras and Limiters that held West Genetics wavered as they battled against their seniors who had turned to the enemy. Their morale shaken and on the verge of breaking, the few rallied the many, and the young students stood their ground against the odds that were stacked against them. But still, West Genetics had begun to fall.

Kazuya and Satellizer stood guard before a large door joined by Ganessa Roland and her Limiter, Arthur Clipton. Kazuya pressed a hand against his ear, listening to radio transmissions with the small earpiece,

" _Code 3 alert, west gate penetrated!"_

" _Enemy units advancing through south gate as well we-GAAAAAAAH!"_

" _All underground units stand firm!"_

Kazuya looked at Satellizer worriedly,

"Senpai…"

"I heard." Satellizer growled with a nod,

"Seems like it's…not going well up there." Kazuya said, looking up at the ceiling. Ganessa glanced at Kazuya,

"By the way, Aoi Kazuya, you just started as a Limiter right? Is this your first time in actual combat?" She laughed, "Don't worry about it too much. The Lebensbrunen is the single most important stronghold in west Genetics." She said, nodding to the door they guarded, "There are at least 3 ranked members from the Pandora 3rd years on the way here." She continued, flipping one of her twin tails confidently, "It's a pity, but we won't get to play much, isn't it a disappointing first time?" Arthur scratched his head,

"It's…the first time for us too." He muttered but Ganessa ignored him, laughing. The room quaked suddenly, the four stumbling in surprise. Ganessa walked to the wall, placing a hand upon it she laughed weakly,

"Sounds like a party next door." She forced herself to laugh more heartily. Suddenly a Pandora wearing a 3rd year uniform smashed through the wall, gripped by another Pandora with strange growths protruding from her back. They cried out in shock,

"Annette!" Yelped a Limiter from the other side of the wall,

"Let go of me!" Annette yelled, slicing off the arm of the Pandora-Type and freeing herself. She jumped back with a smirk, "That's what you get for underestimating me, Annette-sama!" The Pandora-Type glanced at its arm, which instantly regenerated, the Pandoras and Limiters gasping in shock,

"Those assholes are using double-accel!" Annette called out, "Second years, take one between the two of you!" She ordered Satellizer and Ganessa, "First spread out, don't let the Limiters become targets!" Ganessa watched dumbly as one of the Pandora-Types stepped through the hole, "MOVE!" Annette screamed as the Pandora-Type disappeared, reappearing just behind Ganessa. Annette gritted her teeth, jumping into the blow and blocking the worst of it with her weapon, "Retreat!" She ordered, "This is no place for newbies!" Freezing halted their movement, originating from the single Pandora-Type. Annette growled and shook her head, looking at Ganessa, "Ereinbar Set, use it!" Ganessa nodded, and the two charged the Pandora-Type.

At the other side of the room Satellizer dueled with the second Pandora-Type, and she couldn't shake the feeling that she recognized the Pandora. The two clashed, Satellizer losing ground. Knowing she couldn't conserve her strength if she wanted to win, Satellizer let loose with her full strength, becoming a nearly invisible blur.

Meanwhile above ground Ingrid Bernstein and Atia Simmons struggled to survive. Atia had used her Pandora mode enraged at the near-lethal injury of her Limiter, but still was defeated by the strength of the Pandora-Type, Ingrid suffering the same fate. They lay sprawled on the ground, Atia clutching at the blade embedded in her stomach screaming. The Pandora-Type above her raised its arm, becoming a long blade, and sliced at her throat. Atia squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for death.

A bolt of light suddenly sliced through the Pandora-Type, blasting her off the defeated Atia and throwing her to the ground,

"Damn," Sang a musical voice, "I missed." Elizabeth Mably glared down her nose at the Pandora-Types, two large diamonds surrounded by holographic images hovered just above her outstretched hands, "Cover me if the enemy attempts any Freezing Andre." Her Limiter knelt, pressing his hand to his chest,

" _Oui madame_." Atia and Ingrid looked up,

"Elizabeth!" They cried happily,

"Apologies everyone," Elizabeth said bowing her head, "But it took some time finishing them off at the South Gate. The wounded should retreat." She stepped forward, challenging both of the Pandora-Types at once. They twitched, instantly rushing her, instead slamming against a solid barrier, onlookers gasping in awe, "Make decisions and attack strategically!" Elizabeth hissed at them, "Be gone!" And she fired two precise shots through their collar bones, the two Pandora-Types collapsing. Slowly, they reverted back to humans. Atia and Ingrid gasped, looking at Elizabeth,

"How did you…?"

"It seems if you destroy the stigmata at the collar bone they revert back without killing them." She stated simply, "Of course you must have the skills and reactions to overcome a Novaform. That's the one requirement." They looked upon her in awe, a wind blowing Elizabeth's golden hair, bowing their heads in respect.

A radio message went out,

" _Attention all Pandoras, the enemy's weak point is their stigmata at the central collar bone! The stigmata at their central collar bone is their weak point! Destroy their stigmata, I repeat…"_

Below, the situation was not so bright.

Annette and Ganessa lay unconscious with their Limiters, all badly wounded. Satellizer was struggling to stand, coughing blood as Kazuya could only watch in horror. The Novaforms turned to the blast door, easily ripping it open, one of them jumping down. Satellizer grabbed the leg of the other, refusing to yield. The Pandora-Type brutally skewered her with its dagger, emotionlessly watching as she screamed.

Suddenly Satellizer glowed, translucent wings forming on her back. Satellizer snarled, blurring into two. Kazuya gasped,

"Tempest turn?!" Satellizer struck, the Pandora-Type blocking, but its weapons shattering beneath the strength of Satellizer's blow, the tip of her blade breaking the small stigmata at the Pandora-Types collar bone. Kazuya cheered,

"You did it!" He took a step, but Satellizer held up a hand.

"I…" The Pandora-Type croaked, "I'll become," The Pandora-Type twitched, rising, "The strongest Pandora." Standing, she looked blankly at Satellizer, who wobbled, hunched over from the pain of her wounds and coughing blood, "I will not lose…to anyone." The ceiling exploded, the room shaking as a colossal object dropped into the room. Kazuya and Satellizer looked over, trying to squint through the dust and debris. A pair of red lights glowed through the debris, Kazuya taking a step back. Had more Novas arrived? Was this it? Kazuya tightened his fists, glaring at the red lights. He would not cower in the face of death he'd sworn to protect Satellizer to the end. A grand voice boomed, reverberating off the wall,

"You will lose, Cassie Lockheart, to me." From the dust lumbered a massive silver Astarte wielding a single chainsword, "I will release you from the grip of this Nova by defeating you in single combat." The Astarte readied himself, "Now, come."


	16. Chapter 15 - Duel

**Chapter 15**

 **Duel**

Her eyes were soulless.

What had once been shining clusters of human emotion and intelligence now reflected dully in the florescent light, the eyes of a mindless killing machine. I wondered if I had carried those eyes once? Had she witnessed such soulless and uncaring emotion within my own gaze and felt the need to rescue me from such a lifeless existence? Her stance swayed, daggers hanging loosely in stiff hands, eyes looking past me unseeing. I tensed,

"Cassie," I raised a hand, "Stop this." She was gone.

Our blades met in a clash of sparks and the screech of metal. The floor gave out slightly beneath me as I took the strength of her blow. Her eyes met mine and I could only see a machine that had long since lost the will to exist. I refused to let her go, throwing her back, "I know you can hear me Cassie." I pleaded. She cart-wheeled back into the wall, springing off its flat surface, leaving a large dent, she shot towards me. I side-stepped barely avoiding her two blades that skimmed my helm and shoulder pads, "CASSIE," I roared, charging after her as she landed heavily, digging into the floor she stood against me, "USE YOUR HEAD!" I slipped into an elaborate dance of swordplay. Bending and spinning, she deflected each swing with raw speed and power fighting without any intelligence, instead only reacting. I spun, sweeping my left leg under her, which she jumped, and followed with my right landing a solid hit on her shoulder and sending her careening into the wall, "You fight mindlessly!" I shouted, pressing the advantage, "You are but a cheap machine within her body!" I dropped my shoulder, smashing her through the wall,

"I am the best…Pandora." Croaked the lifeless thing as it sprawled on the floor before me, struggling to stand,

"You are no Pandora." I hissed, bringing the hilt of my chainsword down upon the red gem at her collar bone. She blocked the blow, shoving me stumbling back she jumped up and I desperately parried her ensuing onslaught. Managing to find a break in her assault I stepped past a swipe, raising my sword in a high arc that cut down the Nova stepped aside too late and I sliced cleanly off her arm. My chainsword whined with glee as it tasted blood, feasting upon her sweet flesh.

Pain stabbed in my side and I snarled, swiping at her but she deftly jumped back, "You're down an arm, surrender!" I spat, watching as the limb regenerated. Sucking my teeth in irritation I brought my sword to bear, "Fine." We charged each other, trading furious blows that shook the walls and floor around us. I disarmed her, stabbing my chainsword into her stomach, bringing her close I tried to smash the gem with a head butt. Blades reappearing in her hands, she stabbed both just beneath my helm and deep into my neck. I roared and she extracted herself from the chainsword, jumping off my chest, flipping backwards to kick off the ground with a front flip. Her feet drilled me square in the chest cracking my armor. I crashed through the wall behind, rolling to my feet and snarling I took her head on ducking, weaving, and parrying to smash a punch into her face sending her blasting into and through the other wall. I rushed after, jumping over her swipes I kicked at her head, knocking her flat on the ground. I landed atop her and directed a two handed blow upon her chest with my sword's hilt, "DIE!" I roared, a red light suddenly blinding me.

My eyes opened to the air, helmet gone. I could smell raw flesh burned by flame, a scalding sensation ripping at the skin of my face. I pulled myself up, looking down at my armor, scorched back and brittle. My left shoulder pad had been blown off, the right barely intact and chest plate a melted mess of metal, lower body largely untouched. I could not see my nose or feel my lips, my teeth and mouth dry as a desert, vision blurred as if I looked through water. I did not care to look in a mirror, it mattered not. I was too busy watching the wavering form before me pulling itself up, the red gem fading.

I had not known these Pandora-Types could fire beams just as the Type-S could. An unfortunate ignorance I had paid for, but it had changed nothing. I squinted against the blurry world, assaulting the Nova. Its form melted through my blade as I danced, effortlessly eluding me like smoke, and pain tore at my body. I spun blindly, slamming a fist against flesh. I heard a crash, charging in the direction of the sound I slammed into a body and through another wall, carrying the body along for the ride and through two more walls, the debris and metal ripping jagged wounds across my unprotected face and reducing my crumbling armor to little more than the thin black fireproof leathery material beneath the solid metal. I halted, the body thrown to the ground and again raised my chainsword, directing its hilt at the subtle red glint on her chest.

A blast of energy slammed into me and I roared in agony as I felt my skin peel away, flesh turning to flaming pain and bones melting through my body. I fought against a darkness that struggled to consume me, forcing my chainsword through the beam. The sword screamed in defiant death as it cut down through the beam and into its core, crushing a hard object. The sword fell silent, putting quietly as I felt its existence fade along with the pain of incineration, instead replaced by the quiet aching of being burned alive.

I could not see, all was black,

I could not smell or feel,

I simply existed.

I tried to call out, instead a muted gurgle penetrating near-deaf ears. I struggled to stand, a definite jolt of pain lancing through my body held me still. I ached, agony pulsing through me, I could not move.

I lay there in the dark.


	17. Chapter 16 - The Village

**Chapter 16**

 **The Village**

Through the sacrifice of West Genetics and its Pandoras its precious gem, Maria Lancelot, was preserved allowing the production of Pandoras to continue. Casualties were honored, memorial services held, and the living celebrated their victory.

The world continued to turn.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the globe, in the North American continent, a meeting was being held in Chevalier HQ in the Grand Canyon, USA. The leaders of humanity, both political and militant, attended this grand meeting of heads to respond to the increasing Nova threat within a massive hall, they gathered to proclaim mankind's latest effort to survive the mysterious enemy they battled.

News cameras sat within the call, millions watching the proceedings. A faceless man in a suit stood behind a large desk several feet in length, millions watching,

"As we have seen in the case of the recent Nova Clash, the interval between each attack has steadily grown shorter and shorter. Looking at the current situation, this head committee has ruled that our current plan of action is unsuited to the problem we now face. There is a mutual agreement that we must quickly choose a fundamentally different way to resolve this issue.

Thus, the head committee has ruled, that as of today, May 30th 2056, in the name of Chevalier, the initiation of the 'E Pandora Project' is hereby officially recognized." The crowd applauded, the faceless man raising his hand to quiet them, "Furthermore, the 'Astarte Project' will be segmented and certain details declassified due to the performance and sacrifice of the final remaining member, call-sign Marine 4. His existence has also been declassified, recorded, and documented under the title 'Silver Angel' as per the request of the participants in the 9th Nova clash for his outstanding bravery and dedication to duty. I ask for a moment of silence."

The hall fell silent, some bowing their heads in respect, others shaking them in disappointment. None of them had expected the last survivor of what was considered a failed living weapons program to single-handedly destroy two Type-S Nova, rally allied forces to destroy a third, and then chase the final escaping Nova to West Genetics and act as a pivotal instrument in defending the core of the Pandora infrastructure. Regret permeated the room, save one man.

Gengo Aoi sat comfortably in his chair, arms crossed, glaring down disapprovingly at the proceedings, his mind elsewhere.

Ten thousand feet somewhere above the Northern half of the Russian Federation rumbled a lone C-130. Inside were ten individuals dressed in black wearing high-altitude paratrooper gear, their faces concealed by oxygen masks, tinted goggles, and combat helmets. Each wore combat vests loaded with magazines and grenades, some with higher-grade explosives along the lines of breaching charges and large packs of C4. Each carried an L85A6 assault rifle, an old weapon used back in the early 2000s, each sortie they ran was with different weapons, different load outs, all to find who had the best affinity for what and to train them to use whatever weapon they were given and adapt. The ten black individuals sat in silence, as if waiting,

" _Time to drop in 60 seconds, ready up._ " The ten stood five to a side, holding hooks that attached to a bar that ran along either side of the plane's interior and walked calmly to the back of the C-130. A red light lit up. They checked their equipment and weapons, picking up small metal packs from beneath their seats attaching them to their backs, and a few limbered up,

" _30 seconds._ " The soldier closest to the door turned, voice distorted by the radio,

" _Remember team, we go in, we go out. We do it fast, we do it hard, and we do it quiet this time. I don't want a botched finish like last time._ " One of the soldiers laughed, nudging a comrade,

" _That's what she said._ " Some of them chuckled, commenting on the irony of the joke while others shook their heads,

" _Cut the chatter squad, we're on the clock._ " They straightened after a moment, the one in front turning back to the door. " _Mother Goose how we looking?_ "

" _Mother Goose here, could you be patient Faith 1? There's some sort of interference with the GPS and I can't eyeball it because you're dropping through heavy cloud cover._ " Mother Goose sucked her teeth, the large ramp at the back of the plane disengaging and slowly descending, " _I can't believe Aoi expects me to drop you under these conditions. The storm and winds will blow you all over the damn place, jetpacks or no._ " Faith 1 coughed a laugh,

" _We're all Soroitas Mother Goose, it's what we do._ "

" _Doesn't mean I have to like it, green light begin drop!_ " The red light blinked to green,

" _Move it squad, go, go, go!"_ The ten soldiers in black jumped out of the C-130 and into the wide open sky, watching the sun sink beneath the clouds, " _Remember to keep an eye on the locations of your squad mates!"_ Faith 1 had to shout over the wind,

" _So Teia, what's the mission again?!_ "

" _My call sign is Faith 1, Faith 9 keep this professional!"_

" _We're on a secure channel it's just us out here!_ "

" _Faith 9, just listen to Faith 1, for all we know they could be recording us again._ "

" _Oh let em, there's no way they're going to just drop the best team they have on the project just because we don't have sticks up our ass."_

" _As soon as we become complacent we will fall._ "

" _Shut up Lilian, you sound like my mom._ "

" _You never knew your mother._ "

" _Yeah you're right, so stop trying to pretend you are._ "

" _Alright that's enough, Faith 9 I thought you paid attention during the briefing since you were so quiet?_ "

" _Nah, I was just busy listening to the news._ "

" _Did you fix that headset you found?"_

" _Yeah I-_ "

" _Cut the chatter, just in case for the rest of you I'll be summarizing. We've got a hostage situation, the local militia of the town we're hitting have abducted a politician from the provincial government and we're getting him back._ "

" _A local militia? Here? And why would they just abduct an official?_ "

" _I don't know, Faith 9, I didn't ask._ "

" _Seems fishy to me._ "

" _Sam if anything here is fishy it's you._ "

" _The hell is that supposed to mean Kasumi?_ "

" _Yo-_ "

" _HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY CUT THE CHATTER!?"_

The squad fell silent, Teia growling to herself. Top team or no it was a head-ache dealing with them despite the years they all had spent together. Despite that, Teia had grown quite fond of her sisters, having known one another longer that their actual blood-relatives they considered their little group family. The ages of her sisters varied, but most of them were over eighteen or younger than twenty, the Doctor had a specific recruiting age in mind when he'd found them. Ten years of basic training, two of active duty. They had once been a squad of fifteen, but those two years were hard upon them, chipping away at her and the squad she led.

They all hated the missions, hated worrying if someone wouldn't come back, hated worrying if their intel was solid, hated killing people because they were told to, they all hated war. Which is why all of them, Teia included, treasured the leave time given to them. It was a relief to pretend for a while they weren't soldiers and Teia could forget how she watched her sisters die under her watch, instead living as an ordinary girl with an ordinary life. She couldn't imagine living every day as a soldier, the idea seemed maddening to her.

" _Those clouds don't look too fluffy._ "

" _Really? I dunno I hear electrotherapy is great for the muscles._ "

" _Shut up Rena._ "

Teia braced herself as the clouds drew closer, reaching back to extend the two joysticks that controller her jetpack,

" _Get ready ladies._ "

" _Aye-aye captain!_ "

" _This is gonna suck._ "

They vanished into the storm clouds, lightning flashing.

Sam groaned, picking herself up from the muddy ground and glaring up at the trees as the rain hit her goggles. Damn nature and its trees, they had looked like flat hills on her approach in, the wind blowing the rain in solid curtains of liquid nearly impossible to see anything through and flying through them was like shouldering her way through brick walls. She'd burned all her fuel just to land on leaves and tumble down through twenty feet of branches, landing face first in the mud. It felt like she'd just finished another gang fight back in New York, she mused, rolling her shoulders. Sam looked around the forest removing her dark goggles to squint into the rainy night,

"This is Faith 9," She whispered, "My landing was less than favorable and I don't think anybody's nearby, otherwise they would've come running." Static was her only response, "Guys?" Static, Sam growled obscenities as she snatched her rifle from the ground, checking it for damage and, aside from the muck, it seemed operational. She detached the jetpack, its purpose fulfilled, and advanced through the forest cautiously.

She felt like she was being watched.

Teia looked through her binoculars, covering the lens from the rain with a gloved hand and studying the twenty or so buildings that made up the small village,

"Alright," She said into her headset, "Positions?"

" _4 and 5 here, we landed right next to each other and are on the north west side of the village._ "

" _6 here, I'm alone and making my way there._ "

"3, _I've got the same problem._ "

" _This is 2, I went off course and landed in an abandoned house just outside the village, I'm on the south side I think, my GPS was damaged so I can't tell. I wouldn't be surprised if they heard me."_

" _This is 10 I've linked up with 7 and 8 we've got you on our GPS 2._ "

" _Help would be nice I see flashlights coming._ "

"This is 1 I'm at the rally point above the village and have eyes on four hostiles making their way to 2's position. 10 I need you 7 and 8 to move on 2 and clean out those hostiles as quietly as you can."

" _Roger._ "

"Where's 9?"

" _I was watching her, but lost her in a flash of lightning._ "

There was a long silence.

" _You don't think she got hit do you?_ "

" _I can't see her on GPS and she hasn't radioed in._ "

" _So… is she…?_ "

None of them could say what they were all thinking,

"It doesn't matter, at this time we need to form up and push into that village. At the moment the only hostiles I can see are those four with the flashlights." Teia cycled through the modes on her binoculars, stopping on thermal, "I can't see anything but those four on thermal." Teia scanned each house, "The windows are dark, something isn't right."

" _It's the middle of a thunderstorm, I wouldn't be surprised if the power went out._ "

" _I doubt it's a power outage, I can see generators on almost every house. I think they're expecting us._ "

" _Yeah 2 dropping out of the sky may have been a hint._ "

" _Look I'm sorry ok? Blame the damn wind._ "

" _Eyes on hostiles, twenty feet ahead._ "

"Roger 10, take them down."

Teia watched as the flashlights suddenly dropped to the ground.

" _Down._ "

"Confirmed, 2 you're clear. 10, 7, 8, link up with 2 and push into the village."

" _Already moving._ "

" _This is 6, the rest of us have linked up."_

"Push into the village from the north."

" _Moving._ "

Teia watched through her thermal binoculars as two groups of four pushed from opposite ends of the village,

" _Stay low, 1 what do you see?_ "

"Nothing," Teia growled as she leaned forward, "I find it hard to believe not one of those houses has a light in it." Teia's ears twitched to the sound of someone walking through the mud behind her. She spun, rifle snapping up, and Sam stepped out from behind a tree, jumping in surprise,

"Christ, put that down you nut!" Sam growled, walking up to Teia and crouching next to her, "What's the story coach?" Teia looked back at the village, bringing her binoculars up,

"Everyone's about to sweep the village but all the windows are dark and Laura went down with a bit of a bang so we think they know we're here."

"Is she ok?" Sam asked worriedly,

"Fine, she linked up with Kasumi, Tess, and Lilian."

"Good," Sam nodded with a sigh, "My radio and GPS went out."

"Yeah, Rena thought she saw you get hit by a lightning strike." Teia glanced at Sam, "I'm glad you're ok." Teia put a finger to her headset, "This is 1, Sam just found me she's fine."

Eight sighs of relief replied,

" _Good, well so far so good, we're about to the center of the village we're clearing the houses one at a time._ "

" _This place is a ghost town, what were those four guys doing here?_ "

"10, did you check those four bodies?"

" _No not yet I left the other three to check them, they're right in front of me._ "

"You left them? 7 can you see 10?"

" _Yeah I've got my eyes on her now._ "

Teia watched as Kasumi knelt over the fading heat of the bodies,

" _Uh oh._ "

"What?" Teia asked worriedly,

" _These are just some sort of robots. Some kinda heat packs are stuffed under what looks like leather, and they were walking down some sort of small conveyor belt with rods to hold them up. They have latches on the back of the rods and it looks like they can fold and unfold to raise or lower them. You can't see it all from a distance from a distance. We've been duped, we need to retreat._ "

"Agreed pull out, I've got a bad feeling about this."

" _Roger._ "

" _Hey wait, this is 2 I see something._ "

" _2 I'm right next to you, the hell are you talking about?_ "

" _There 8, right there, you see that in that window?_ "

" _2 that's a shelf or something._ "

" _No, I saw it move._ "

"2, which house are you looking at?" Teia felt Sam brush against her, and looked over to see Sam leaning close to Teia's ear, listening in,

" _The red one with a blue roof._ "

Someone groaned loudly over the radio,

" _Red walls with a blue roof? What the hell, these people color blind or something?_ "

" _1 do you see anything?_ "

Teia switched out of thermal, finding the house, and switched back. She could see a heat source at the corner of a window.

"Is there a light on in the house?"

" _Nope, dark as everything else._ "

"I see a heat source in there."

" _But it's massive, that's gotta be a bear or something._ "

" _I saw it move a few seconds ago I swear!_ "

" _8 it doesn't matter we're pulling out._ "

"6 What's your status?" Teia looked up at the northern half of the village, "6 do you copy?" She couldn't see them, "6 I need you to talk to me." A dark hole formed in her stomach, "Tony this isn't funny please respond." Nothing, "Fran, Rena, Haley somebody respond." Silence answered her,

" _Shit._ "

" _We need to go_ , w _e're not alone here._ "

" _2, come on stop standing around let's go!_ "

" _It's gone._ "

" _What? What are you talking about 2?_ "

" _The shadow. It's gone._ "

Teia's blood ran cool as she heard Kasumi scream,

"Run you three get out of there!" Teia watched as the three sprinted out of a house, "10 are you alright? Kasumi respond!"

" _Move your ass 7 you're falling behind!_ "

" _What about Kasumi and the others!?_ "

" _We don't know what we're dealing with, retreat first, recon, then fight_!" Teia saw a massive figure dart toward them from between the houses,

"SQUAD ON YOUR LEFT!"

" _Wha-AAAAUUUUGH!_ " Teia watched in horror as the figured knocked one of her sisters into the air, and smashing another into the ground in the same instant,

" _YOU FUCK!"_ Laura whirled, unloading her weapon, the giant darting with inhuman speed she could not believe something so large could posses,

"Laura run!" She watched as Laura spun about,

" _FUCK THAT, LETS GO YOU BASTARD_!" The figure appeared behind her, before even Teia could see it. Laura ducked under a swipe, bringing her gun to bear upon it just as it knocked the weapon away from her. Ducking and weaving Laura drew a knife, darting forward she took its massive knee to her chest, " _You…fucker_." She fell to the ground, the giant already gone. Teia stood,

"I'm going to kill that thing."

"Huh?" Sam looked up at her in confusion, "So what was all that screaming about?" Teia charged down the hill, "Hey wait where ar-" Teia heard Sam yelped in surprise. Stopping dead in her tracks she turned, Sam's body crashing into her they both tumbled down the muddy slope in a mess of limbs. At the bottom of the hill Teia coughed, groaning she looked up at a giant beast that towered over her, features hidden by the darkness and pouring rain,

"Failing grade." It rumbled, knocking her unconscious with a kick.


	18. Chapter 17 - Wren

**Chapter 17**

 **Wren**

The girl screamed as tendrils of white that burned her skin wrapped around her, squeezing the life from her body she screamed silently, the endless white compressed the tendrils tighter and tighter around her brutally crushing her in their unrelenting grip the girl could hear a deep laughter that caused blood to flow from her ears.

 _CASSIE!_

The light quivered, cracking, the god's voice trembled in fear,

 _YOU ARE BUT A CHEAP MACHINE!_

The compression loosened, a louder voice booming, shaking the white violently,

 _DIE!_

A silver fist smashed through the white, seizing the girl from the tendrils and tearing her from their grip. The silver hand cradled the girl, and she looked up at a giant titan that looked down at her with the kindness and love of a human man, the titanic beast known as Wren smiled warmly, speaking her name.

 _Cassie._

Cassie opened her eyes.

She lay in bed, a white room surrounding her. A sofa sat at the foot of her bead and to her right, sleeping soundly, was a handsome boy by the name of Kyouichi. An open window blew a light breeze through the room, playing with her hair. Cassie climbed out of bed, walking to the window and looking out at the campus of East Genetics. The trees swayed in the wind, Pandoras and Limiters walking the grounds and laughed cheerfully as the sun shined brightly in the crisp blue sky. So why did such a dark cloud hang over her?

 _Cassie._

She whirled, recognizing that gravelly and emotionless voice anywhere, and she found herself looking into the smiling face of Kyouichi,

"I'm glad to see you finally awake." He grinned, "I was worried you'd never wake up after they brought you back from West Genetics." She nodded, smiling weakly,

"What happened?" She asked quizzically, "The last thing I remember is the battle and…."

 _Their eyes met, Cassie looked up at the furious Silver Angel carried upon its wings of flame as the Angel screamed down from the heavens to destroy the Nova that held her, a glimmer of hope flashing in her eyes as her vision faded she reached out to her Angel as it descended roaring with the fury of a god to defend its master._

 _The girl cried out as tendrils of white that burned her skin wrapped around her, squeezing the life from her body the girl screamed silently._

 _Cassie._

"Well apparently," Cassie broke from the waking nightmare, focusing on Kyouichi as he raised his hands, "That Astartes you tamed," She winced at the word "tamed," "turned out to be quite the hero. He destroyed two of the Novas at the beach, you Pandoras taking down the other. I was there, I watched him do it, and he was like an Angel of Death that had come from heaven itself to save us, at least that's what everyone said. He inspired all of us and…" He trailed off, "And then it took you from me." Cassie's heart trembled,

"Oh Kyouichi," She put a hand to his cheek, "It's fine, I'm here now, with you." The two smiled at one another, "Where is Wren?" She asked after a moment, looking out the window again to enjoy the fresh summer air, turning to the training field, she would see him there more likely than anywhere else. When he didn't respond Cassie turned, "Kyouichi?" His expression was dark, and he wouldn't look her in the eye.

Realization dawned upon Cassie as she shook her head, "No," She would not believe it, "Don't you make that face, he's alive isn't he? He's out on the training grounds right now beating the tar out of some Pandoras I know it!" She stuck her head out the window, the fields empty,

"Actually everyone has been doing nothing but celebrating the last couple days." Cassie's fists tightened on the sill of the window, the wood creaking,

"Of course they are." She spat, "What happened to Wren?"

"Well…" Kyouichi hesitated. Cassie spun around, directing a deadly glare at him,

"Tell me," She hissed, "What happened to Wren." Kyouichi bit his lip but nodded,

"Well, you see when you were taken with the other Pandoras…you all attacked West Genetics under the control of the Novas." He coughed, "He went after all of you. The details aren't exactly well-known but Kazuya and Satellizer said he rescued them…from you." Cassie's heart stopped, she could feel a heavy weight slowly pressing upon her shoulders, "And he fought you, destroying the stigmata on your collar, but you…." Cassie shook her head,

"But I…?" His mouth worked but no words came. She fell to her knees, "I…?" She looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes,

"You killed him." He whispered. Agonizing sorrow tore at her and she wailed her regret and melancholy to the ceiling above, Kyouichi hugging her tightly as she cried. Wren had died, and it was her fault.

 _Cassie._

Wren was gone. Her tears became a river and she pressed her face against Kyouichi's chest.

Gengo Aoi stepped from the massive hall of Chevalier's HQ, reporters swarming him,

"Doctor Aoi! Did you agree to this 'E Pandora Project' which plans to implant stigmata into not just those with the aptitude, but normal people as well, even though you were morally opposed to it up until now?!" Gengo smiled ironically a moment,

"My personal feelings on this matter have no meaning whatsoever. What matters now is that the situation is rapidly heading to a state far worse than any of you can imagine. We no longer have the luxury of waiting for suitable Pandora candidates to be born, and at the death of the 'Silver Angel' we have fewer and fewer back up plans."

"Does that mean that you think the Chevalier have become unable to handle the situation?!"

"The E Project is aimed at normal citizens, but what are the chances of success?!"

"Will you be openly recruiting citizens to participate in this new plan?!"

"Why did you only create a single Astartes, or were the others that had failed?!"

Gengo ignored them, absorbed in his own thoughts,

 _The Chevalier are in such a dire position that they have no choice but to ignore even my opinions. Publically announcing the E Pandora project, declassifying Wren and his history, this is all their last resort. It shows how far we…mankind has been pushed back._

He narrowed his eyes,

 _I can only hope my pieces can stand against the coming tide._

The doctor exited the building and looked to the sky, a hot desert wind blowing through his hair, his thoughts fixed on one man.

 _Wren._

In the days following, the Astartes Project and its Silver Angel became public knowledge.

Some damned Gengo Aoi and his staff while others praised them.

Millions sang Gengo Aoi's name and cheered the name of the Angel, whispering of his bravery and sacrifice, and that once he'd had brothers. Once there had been not one, but a hundred Astartes that could destroy Novas two at a time and bat Pandoras about like toys, an army of gods of war in the flesh of men that fought in their name, the saviors of mankind.

Millions cursed Gengo. How dare he play god and created weapons capable of destroying Novas single-handedly. How dare he take babes discarded by their families and mold them into weapons of war and strip them of their emotion and what made them human? How dare he use such desperate and underhanded measures to mold soldiers from the flesh of the gods, Aoi was a monster, and a demon.

But let us turn back the clock.

The world spun backwards, time reversing, the dead reviving, the dying revitalizing, and what was broken now stood repaired. Time stopped in the name of a single, fragile soul that burned as a faint candle, yet held within it a wildfire that threatened to consume all life.

The boy stood alone.

The sky above him a beautiful blue, soft white glimmering flecks of white drifting down alighting upon his skin delicately, below him an infinite obsidian black floor that nibbled at his toes and shimmered as giant twisted beings disturbed its surface with their tremendous movements.

The boy grinned, reaching down to put a hand to the blackness, and it rippled at his touch. He withdrew his hand, clasping a pure black but simple long sword that seemed to swallow the light above. Black veins twisted around the skin of the arm that brandished the weapon coiling towards his heart and covering his body. A fetid gust of hot wind scattered the beautiful glimmering flecks of white, dark clouds thundered, lightning cracking, as they swallowed the sky.

The boy smiled.

Voices whispered,

 _We will protect you_ , they hissed, _we will save you._ The boy reached out, welcoming them, _Give us your blood,_ Fire seared his veins, _Your soul,_ Thoughts that were not his own ravaged his mind, _Your body,_ his limbs twisted, warping and mutating into black leather and bloody claws, _Everything._

The Demon grinned.

The glorious touch of vengeance had yet to grace those who'd damned the Demon.

 _No._

The Demon recoiled, the thunderclouds and fetid wind banished beyond the horizon by the gales of spring and the many millions of voices that were life, the glimmering flecks of light becoming holy spears that struck the Demon and the black abyss it stood upon. The Demon snarled, extending a bloody claw and screeching defiantly as it shattered the spears, thunderclouds encroaching once again upon the blue sky.

 _No._

The Demon stared in disbelief as white feathered wings carried a man down from the crisp blue sky, a halo framing his head, he glowed righteous and just. The man looked down upon the Demon, raising a hand, and the two clashed in a blinding blast of color.

I opened my eyes.


	19. Chapter 18 - The Weapon

**Chapter 18**

 **The Weapon**

"Good morning." Hot pink curtains of silky hair hung over me and tickled my cheeks, a pair of glittering pink eyes that focused on mine and glowed with a warmth that made my hearts beat faster, flawless skin untouched by age or battle and prefect lips that never slipped into a frown no matter how dark the world became. I looked up at the bright, beautiful, and smiling face of Windy May. Words failed me. I opened my mouth but she delicately placed a finger over my lips, "Hush my dear," She cooed, "I haven't finished staring at you." I blinked, "Oh don't be so confused," She giggled, her voice full of a strange emotion as she spoke to me, my body growing lighter with every word and syllable she uttered, "I haven't seen you in years, and when I do you're in terrible shape! You were dead in fact!" A door slammed on my bliss and I rolled off her lap, sitting up,

"Cassie, is she alright?" Windy May scoffed playfully,

"Oh my, we don't see each other for years yet now when we finally come together again the first thing you do is ask me about a woman?" She shook a finger sucking her teeth, "Tut, tut, my dear you know not the hearts of maidens." I raised an eyebrow, and she laughed with the voice of a siren, "I'm saying I love you Wren."

The boy blinked, looking at Windy May, feeling the blood rushing to his head, and turned away slowly to focus on the scenery, shaking his head to rid himself of the embarrassment that plagued him, "She's not my girlfriend." The boy muttered to himself, ignoring the faint laughter of his brothers.

I stood, looking out over vast green grasslands beneath a blue sky, tall snow-capped mountains in the distance, wind blowing the grass in waves and plucking at my clothes. Clothes? I looked down, realizing I was wearing a T-Shirt and shorts, words on the shirt. I pulled the shirt out to read it, "TAKEN" it read, the "A" an upside down heart. I looked back at Windy May, and she waved at me. I waved back awkwardly.

This was a dream. It had to be, I raised a fist to my chin prepared to deliver vicious reality to my consciousness, but paused. Why did I _want_ to wake up if it was a dream? Windy May stood, sauntering over to me, and I realized she wore a yellow dress that fit her perfectly, blowing lightly in the wind and accenting her curves nicely. She put her hands on my cheeks and drew me close looking into my eyes, captivating me with her pink gaze, eyes diamonds that pulled me deeper into their infinite depth,

"Wake up." She whispered.

I gasped, sitting up.

I was in a small metal windowless cabin and rubbed a hand against my forehead, irritated that I was actually disappointed that was a dream. I swung my legs over the bed, standing up to look around. The cabin was empty except for a lantern that swung on the ceiling, as if the cabin was constantly moving, and a small desk with drawers. I leaned down, opening each drawer to find all of them empty. I couldn't shake the feeling, but the cabin seemed familiar, important somehow. Shrugging I walked to the closed door of the cabin, a sealed door with a pressure wheel. Grasping the wheel and turning it easily the door swung open, revealing a black abyss.

How was I still dreaming, and why was I aware I was dreaming? I couldn't remember dreaming before, aside from a few nightmares I'd had as a child about running from monsters and other grisly fates that made me shudder. I looked out into the darkness, and back into the windowless cabin, the lantern still swinging. With only one way to go I shrugged, stepping into the abyss and falling for eternity.

I stood upon the surface of a massive lake that stretched beyond the horizon, the water crystal clear and perfectly calm it reflected a beautiful sky upon it as if like glass. The same blue sky lay above me, wispy clouds slowly inching towards the edge of the world carried by a light wind that smelled of wood smoke.

" _Welcome._ " I turned, looking at a man three times as tall as I garbed in a robe of milky white, a halo shining above his hooded head, " _I have waited for you._ " His voice was deeper than my own and sounded as if a thousand drums beat each syllable while a full orchestra of millions, each a master able to move the hearts of the many with their music, played out every word in grand epics that shook my soul with emotion. His presence pushed me to my knees and bowed my head, I was reminded of the Commander, but this… man was much more. He was born with authority that fate itself demanded to be respected, " _Rise._ " I did so, not daring to look at his face, " _Do you know of me_?" I shook my head, unable to speak, " _I see._ " Thunder rumbled through the clear skies, the water rippling as a great earthquake shook my body and rattled my soul. I realized he was humming thoughtfully, " _Then now is not the time._ " I frowned, " _Soon you will ascend to greater heights Astartes, but now is not that time. You still have much to learn, much you have not yet fought. Darkness still lives within you pulling upon your heartstrings and eating through your mind, a Darkness that cannot be so easily purged through song and the glory of battle._ "

"What do you mean?" I covered my mouth, surprised I had managed to speak,

" _Though you seem to be closer than even I imagined!_ " Mountains collapsed as he laughed, " _You surprise me! To stand so tall in my aura and speak just as easily, you should be proud Astartes!_ " A chord struck in me and I looked up at his face.

I stood in a hospital room, an open window across from me, curtains blowing with the heat of summer, a sofa, a chair with a young man with black hair dressed as a Limiter…and Cassie in a bed. I walked to her, chest rising and falling with steady even breaths she slept in her bed peacefully. A smile touched my lips as I watched over her, looking up at the Limiter I recognized him. They'd talked several times when I'd followed Cassie around. He always ignored me though which did not irk me in the slightest. He looked weak.

The hospital room was so real. It was difficult to call it a dream. I walked to the window, watching Limiters and Pandoras laugh merrily as they walked the grounds without a care in the world, the breeze blew past me carrying their words.

They spoke of the battle and their victory, and a thing they called "The Silver Angel" as they gossiped. They spoke of brothers of the Angel who stood shoulder to shoulder against countless Nova unflinching, they sacrificed themselves to become gods that watched over mankind, blessing humanity with their brother, the Silver Angel, in their greatest times of need. Voices whispered within me, telling how they would return one day to crush the Nova beneath their holy boots and march across the stars in the name of man.

Closing my eyes I felt their words echo deeply in my heart. Words rumbled in my mind,

" _You should be proud Astartes._ " I stood taller, squaring my shoulders to look out over the campus of West Genetics, turning back to gaze at Cassie as she slept. I recalled my fight with the Novaform of Cassie, and realized a simple fact that I had over looked simply because I found it preposterous.

I was dead.

I had died in sacrifice, yet gained so much. My brothers avenged and their legend living on, mankind was safe, I had carried my duty out to the end, and… and Cassie was safe. A strange bell tolled in my hearts that echoed sadly through the chasms of my mind, but still I could be happy and at peace.

Now though, despite my death, I still wandered through what seemed to be my memories dreams, strange worlds, and reality as if I was a ghost lost between dimensions. Why? Was this what death was? Once you died you walked your past and watched your choices play out against your will? I frankly did not want to watch my sacrifice be thrown back in my face when mankind inevitably shot itself in the foot and be unable to do anything to prevent it, I'd rather live.

" _So you shall._ "

 _Wake up Wren._

I whirled, looking around the room. Cassie and the Limiter had gone, instead replaced by a strange woman in heavy armor that reminded me of my own power armor,

 _Wake up Wren._

I shook my head, something telling me not to listen to her. I growled, covering my ears as her voice echoed in my skull. It was not hers I knew this voice, why did this woman in power armor mimic a voice she did not own?

 _Wren, you need to wake up._

" _I wish you luck, Astartes_ "

"Wren." Hot pink curtains of silky hair hung over me and tickled my cheeks, a pair of glittering pink eyes that focused on mine and glowed with a warmth that made my hearts beat faster, flawless skin untouched by age or battle, and prefect lips that never slipped into a frown no matter how dark the world became. I looked up at the bright, beautiful, and smiling face of Windy May. Words burst from my throat,

"Am I dreaming?" Windy May shook her head giggling,

"No. You're in Russia." She leaned down to kiss my forehead delicately, "You've gotten quiet the silver tongue since I last saw you." Her hands caressed my head,

"I died." I groaned through a sore throat and aching mouth,

"You did," Windy May chuckled, "But you forget the extent my power."

I looked past her at the grim face of Dr. Aoi and grunted painfully, reaching up to rub my eyes,

"Good morning Wren." Aoi nodded, "Sorry but I…we still need you." My limbs were stiff, mouth dry, lips cracked, eyes sensitive, back hurt, joints ground together painfully, I all-around hurt,

"I feel like I've been dead for weeks."

"Only a few days." Windy May chirped, I glared at her,

"I thought you had to conserve this power so as not to exhaust it?" I coughed, half expecting dust to come out,

"You'd be right," Aoi nodded, "And I was about to let you die, you deserve the rest, but there are things you need to do." Aoi leaned down, "Things only an Astartes can do, and I can't just make more like that." He snapped his fingers, "I need you."

"Why me?" I grumbled, rubbing my neck, "Why not the Commander, he was ten times the warrior I am." Soft hands pushed and caressed my neck. I looked up at Windy May grunting in gratitude. She replied with a smile,

"Because, Wren, you are different from them." I raised an eyebrow, "Did anything odd happen to you at the 8th Clash?" I tensed as the screams of my brothers cried out, faintly ringing in my ears,

"What do you mean?" I questioned,

"I mean this." Aoi pointed to a video screen. I watched as a solitary silver figure stood against a Type-S, falling to its knees when suddenly a tornado of flame and earth burst from the ground and a terrific wind ripped at buildings, the picture going dark. Aoi looked back at me, "That, Wren, was you."

… _an emotion welled up from within me, an emotion I had not known, my body filling with to the brim with it. It was not vengeance, nor was it forgiveness. It was not pain, nor was it pleasure. I could not describe it, but I felt a great power that chased the fatigue from my limbs reinvigorated my body and brought a new clarity to my mind I had not known. Words boomed from my mouth that were not my own, instead spoken by a chorus of voices,_

" _I AM ASTARTES, THE SWORD OF MAN WHO DESTROYS HIS FOES, AND THE SHIELD OF MAN WHO PROTECTS HIS LIFE," The Marine slowly stood, overflowing with a terrible power, "I AM GOD," The Marine extended a hand, "WE ARE GOD," A power gathered in the palm of the Marine's hand burning with the strength of a thousand suns, "BEGONE, CREATURE!" Flames burst from the ground around the Marine and chunks of earth were thrown into the air as a violent whirlwind raged around the Marine, the Nova buckling in the face of such strength._

 _Everything could change, time itself bent to the power, they could all return, the power would make everything the way it should be. The power would destroy all those who dared questioned the noble Astartes and their countless sacrifices. The Marine seized this new exit from defeat and dug deep down into the cosmic well of strength laughing as the impossible became boundless, and boundless became infinite, and infinite finally gave way to Godlike. The Marine was no longer a single Astartes, the Marine was Legions, Marine 4 but a memory, a fragment of an existence long forgotten among a tide, no, a great ocean of memories. Legion was all-seeing, Legion was unstoppable. All would bend to Legion's benevolence and fury, Legion's truth and iron will. Legion was GOD!_

"I take it from that pained expression you remember?" Aoi sat back in his chair watching me,

"Yes," I growled, "Something tried to take me."

"Something?" Aoi asked, "That something, I have deduced, is the Nova." He stood, "Why have you never asked how I made Astartes?"

"It has not been something I needed to know." I grunted, "I exist to serve, not find my own existence." Aoi nodded,

"Which is probably how you've kept your sanity all these years," He paused, "Mostly, anyway, how do you think your existence came to be?" I raised an eyebrow shrugging, "Do you know of a woman called Maria Lancelot?" I shook my head, "She is your mother." I flinched, looking away from him. Arms wrapped around my neck and I looked at Windy May as she squeezed me comfortingly,

"Just listen." She whispered gazing into my eyes, I growled in response. Aoi's lips twitched as he watched us,

"And I suppose you could say I am your father." I had already believed that, "You were made from Maria Lancelot, as a mutation that I had not expected. You were the first Astartes."

"That's impossible," I retorted, "My brothers and I were the second generation, you said as such."

"Your _brothers_ were the second generation, not you. The only reason you are considered part of the second is because you joined them. You fought in the 7th Clash, as Wren."

"…I don't understand."

"Of course you don't, do you remember the name of your Commander?"

"No," I frowned, "He had no name we called him the Commander." Aoi smiled sadly,

"His name was Wren." I stared at the Doctor, unblinking.

"You personally have never met Windy May, not in your current memories, you've never even met any of the Legendary Pandoras. You were the first, and only, pure Astarte, your 'brothers' were your clones." My jaw worked slowly,

"Then why were the Commander and I…why do I even exist?"

"Because when you create something, it is basic science to do it more than once."

 _You remind me of myself when I was with my own brothers._

"He knew." I whispered, Aoi nodding, "He knew and he lied to us, he said he was the only survivor of…." A thought occurred to me, "Were they failures? Were my brothers your failed attempts to create more of the Commander?"

"Yes." Windy May pressed closer to me.

I could not feel her touch, or the loving warmth of her body that tried to melt the glacier of ice that silenced my hearts and froze emotion. I was just a clone, an existence fabricated by man to be cast away and repaired, the process repeating over and over in an endless cycle so long as I served my purpose.

 _You are a weapon._

He knew, the Commander had known but not told me, was it for my own good or because he could not bear to tell his own self the truth, knowing it would break me? And my brothers, all of them were just mistakes? Accidental lives created by happenstance for the advancing of science and humanity? Everything I had fought for, everything I had done, sacrificed, and loved, was fabricated by the small weak man that sat calmly in his plastic chair observing me with those inquisitive eyes that studied me?

Voices whispered.

All of my life had been a lie? Everything was just… Cassie. Aoi must have put her up to talking to me, he must have convinced her to change me, to… "tame" me. Those Limiters and Pandoras that hissed their accusations and ostracized me unless Cassie had me on her leash, Aoi was just worried I would lose control again and kill his precious Pandoras or hurt his worthless son. Cassie only came to me because of the man that created and controlled me. She only cared for me because it was for Aoi and his…experiment.

The voices grew louder.

I had respected her, she had gained my loyalty through combat, she spoke to me without fear, prodding me and laughing at me, she had defeated me and yet acted as my equal. Finally I had found someone worth following, worth obeying, worth dying for. I died willingly praying she live on and lead as the hero I saw her.

All of that was because… because… because of a lie? The Commander, Aoi, Cassie, my brothers, Windy May, my life, my emotions, my thoughts, my mind, my very soul, all of it was a lie?

Claws scratched at my mind and voices, no longer whispers, cried out and screamed for blood. I felt my consciousness waver as something touched my mind, something dark. I did not care, why would I? I was a weapon, and weapons did not think, weapons did not feel, weapons did not question. Weapons killed indiscriminately until they could kill no more.

I was a weapon.

So I would kill.

The Demon smiled.


	20. Chapter 19 - The Beast

**Chapter 19**

 **The Beast**

"Cassie, come on out, everyone's worried about you!" Fists banged on the door, "Please Cassie just come out!" The girl pressed her hands tight around her ears to shut out the soothing voice of Kyouichi, she didn't trust herself knowing she'd kill him too eventually like she did Wren. She had not realized the emotions that had blossomed within her in that single week before it was too late. Now if she wasn't careful the other man she treasured threatened to fall under the same curse. Kyouichi's voice echoed accusingly in her mind,

 _You killed him_.

Why was she so weak? Why had she thought anything had changed just because Wren stood behind her? She was a coward, always and forever, so why did she think just because she defeated a half-insane Astartes who had faced down far worse terrors than her blade, things were different from before? A week with him had done nothing to sway her fears, only forget them momentarily. The brittle strength her father had pounded into her, "to become the strongest Pandora who won't lose to anything" and her own words "no matter how far a person falls, they can always be pulled back." She had never realized they would come back to bit her so brutally in the ass. She had believed herself a hero that inspired and lead with an iron will and boundless bravery, only to become a pawn that murdered what it swore to protect. She was such a fool, it was better to stay here than go fall into Kyouichi's arms like some princess. She didn't deserve it after murdering Wren, who had seemed to enjoy having someone to follow after being alone so long, he practically jumped into her arms whenever he saw her.

She hiccupped a laugh, imagining Wren jumping into her arms. He hadn't admitted it, but she could tell he enjoyed talking to someone, letting himself go and relaxing for once. His life had been one tragedy after another, happiness ripped from his grasp before he even knew such a thing existed and, just as he was finally able to be human she... she killed him.

A finger tapped her, Cassie shrinking away from its touch,

"Go away Kyouichi," She moaned, "Just leave me alone." The hand pushed at her, she could hear a voice through the hands covering her ears, pressing herself deeper into the pillows, running from the voice. She couldn't bring herself to look at Kyouichi, fearing the moment he gently wrapped his hands around her, his lips brushing gently over her neck, whispering sweet nothings to soothe her... she wouldn't be able to resist if he did that.

Hands seized Cassie and threw her roughly to the floor. Rolling to her feet, volt daggers appeared in her hands, "Don't make me-" Cassie looked up in surprise at a woman with pink twin tails and growled, "Who the hell are you?" The pink-haired woman's lips turned up in a smile that never touched her eyes,

"Windy May, you need to come with me." She ordered with a deadly smile, "Now."

"Why," Cassie snarled, "Where the hell do you think I'd want to go right now?" She set herself, ready to kill, "What do you think I want to do with you?" The woman who called herself Windy May narrowed her eyes, smile quivering,

"To save Wren."

Teia stifled a groan, rubbing her head,

"Doctor, with all due respect I don't understand why you didn't just tell us we were supposed to catch this… 'beast' of yours? And why can't you tell us what it is if we're just going to find it anyway?" Teia and half of her sisters sat inside a small house in the village they'd searched the previous night, nursing bruises and a few fractured bones they'd received from the "hostage" they were supposed to rescue. Teia herself was talking into a portable long-distance radio Rena, Faith 3, had been carrying and was now trying to keep powered while Laura, Faith 2, Fran, Faith 4, and Tony, Faith 6, rested in the house with them having taken the worst of the beasts' blows. The rest of Faith squad were out on patrol around the village and radioed in every two minutes and thirty seconds to ensure the beast hadn't taken any of them down. At the sign of any trouble they were to report it.

After knocking every single one of the Sororitas unconscious last night the beast fled somewhere into the forest, the sisters decided against following it before talking to Dr. Aoi,

" _This is an internal issue I don't want to leak out to Chevalier,_ " Teia swallowed her response, forcing herself to listen, " _I chose your team because you are the best asset at my disposal, and unless you want to lose your top spot as well as your part in the 'Sororitas Project' and have us ship you back to your father I suggest you catch this 'beast.' We're sending help down, ETA within the hour, I suggest you hold your position. Find that 'beast' and capture it. Do not forget that this is also a test and for me to send help during this test should tell you the gravity of the situation._ "

"Roger."

" _Aoi out."_ Teia handed the headset piece back to Rena,

"Well," She grunted, hands on her hips, "Seems like we're hanging here."

"Fine by me," Tony grinned, "I thought this little place would be a great summer home."

"Great for you," Rena scoffed, fiddling with the radio, "I'd prefer a beach house in Playa del Carmen back in de vuelta en mi hometome." She laughed,

"None of us speak Spanish Rena." Laura shook her head, "Use English, universal language." Rena crossed her arms stubbornly,

"Yo prefiero mi propia cultura." She snapped, sighing when Laura cocked an eyebrow at her, "En Echo de menos México , la gente es sin duda más fresco." Teia walked over to one of the windows of the small cottage, looking up at the midday sun and clear skies. She wouldn't have guessed the previous night was a stormy mess. "All squads just reported in," Rena said, "Nothing to worry about."

"Finally some English," Laura wheezed, "I was worried we'd have to flip you over and make sure you didn't bump the español button on your ass." Rena glared,

"Silencio perra inculto." She grumbled,

"Well shit, c'mon guys let's turn her over." Laura climbed to her feet, making for Rena. Rena hopped to her feet, rasing her fists,

"Alright, calm down!" Tony shouted before Teia could step in, "We know you two got the hots for each other so stop reminding everyone, damn!" Rena and Laura gasped loudly, looking at Tony, then each other, their faces flushed red. Teia couldn't tell if the blushing was from anger or embarrassment,

"Eso fue sólo una cosa de una vez!"

"Just because Sam said she walked in on us doesn't mean it was true!"

Rena and Laura yelled, pointing fingers and throwing their hands around,

"Alright! Quiet down, unless you want the others to come running?" Teia cut in roughly. Rena and Laura spun around baring their teeth at her but kept quiet. Laura stomped over to the wall she'd been leaning against and Rena practically fell to the floor, seizing the headset for the radio,

"Faith squad, we've got reinforcements inbound within the hour, we're not sure how they'll arrive but I'd assume by air." Rena snarled. Teia heard someone respond, Rena nodding, "Yeah we're fine, no I dunno who they're sending." A different voice responded, Teia unable to hear, "Me too." Rena hung up, looking at Teia to shake her head dismissively.

"Remind me why we're not using our personal headsets?" Tony asked, looking at Teia, "This seems like a lot of hassle for no reason."

"Less likely for anyone to eavesdrop," Teia stated, scanning the tree line up the hill over the roofs, "We need to be undetectable." Tony shrugged indifferently,

"There's nobody around to detect us, aside from whatever that thing was last night that just knocked all of us around a bit and left. It's probably long-gone by now."

"Well last night that 'thing' took out ten well-trained Sororitas without killing us." Laura pointed out, "Whatever it was, it wasn't just some animal." They all nodded,

"It wasn't trying to kill us, we could be encroaching on it, and it just wants to be left alone." Everyone turned to Fran, who sat with her knees tucked under her chin and eyes closed. The Sororitas looked at each other slowly, Fran never talked much and when she did it was to make a point she thought they were all missing. Usually she was right,

"Even if that's the case," Teia said deliberately, "If we're here to get this thing and take it back with us why did Aoi give us weapons with live ammunition plus a good couple pounds of explosives and not tranquilizers or tear gas?" They all looked back at Fran, who thought for a moment,

"Because bullets can't kill it." Laura swallowed nervously,

"Bullets can't kill it?" Laura laughed nervously, "So what, is this thing a vampire or a werewolf or something?"

"Looks more like a werewolf." Tony nodded, "I saw it when it got me, it was huge, fifteen feet tall or so, eight or nine wide, but I didn't get a look at its teeth." She hummed thoughtfully, "If I saw fangs or something we'd know."

"It wasn't supernatural." Teia stated, "It was probably a military experiment that escaped its cage, and we're here to clean up." They all turned to Fran, who shrugged. Rena moaned in disappointment,

"An experiment? But that's so boring, it'd be the coolest thing to kill a vampire or a werewolf!" Laura scoffed,

"And how would we kill either?"

"Well," Rena muttered, and Teia stopped listening, instead picking up the portable radio and setting it down beneath the window. Vampires, werewolves, supernatural monsters, there was no such thing. The radio crackled, Teia detaching the headset,

"Teia here."

" _Uh, we've got company._ " Teia raised a fist, silencing her sisters, signaling them to arm up and move out,

"What kind of company?" She asked as her sisters scrambled to gather their equipment and weapons,

" _Two chutes, two people. Can't make them out but one of them has some rocking pink hair, kinda makes me wanna dye mine._ "

" _Shut up Sam._ "

"Roger, we're headed out now, meet in the village square."

" _Copy._ "

A minute later they all stood geared-up and ready to move in the center of the village, the two parachutes still falling,

"So what's the plan coach?" Sam chirped, watching the chutes descend, "It seems a little soon for our help to be here, Aoi said an hour right?" Teia shook her head,

"No, we can't be sure." The ten Sororitas watched as the two parachutes folded as their users each cut the lines of the chute holding them. All of the Sororitas grunting in surprise,

"What the hell?"

"What're they thinking?" Teia's eyes narrowed, they'd cut their chutes several hundred feet up and would fall to their deaths right on top of her squad, unless they hand jet packs or some sort of propulsion… Teia blinked,

"Everybody move." She ordered, stepping back. Her sisters followed and a second later the two individuals crashed to the ground in front of them throwing dust and earth into the air, the Soroitas shielding themselves with raised arms. A voice melodious voice laughed,

"Well that was fantastic!" The Sororitas raised their weapons, squinting through the smoke in disbelief. Two women, one had flowing pink hair in a pair of pig-tails, the other with green hair in what looked like a twin-pony tail, had fallen at least several hundred feet, and landed safely in front of them,

"Pandoras," Teia growled to herself, a few of her sisters glancing at her. The pink-haired one waved happily, "Hello Sororitas, you're squad F right?! Nice day for a man-hunt isn't it?" The green-haired girl glared at her,

"Don't call it a man-hunt, we're here for Wren."

Teia cracked her neck, considering gunning them down.

They screamed for blood.

Millions cried for vengeance of the sins I had paid so dearly that others may live freely. Millions cried for the divine and righteous wrath of the Silver Angel to invoke justice upon those that had used it for the petty purposes of man. Millions demanded I stand above that which I had vowed to defend with my very life and take what I had rightfully gained from my own sacrifice, and that of my brothers.

Mankind was mine.

The millions roared that I deserved to sit upon a golden throne, a thousand souls dying every bloody and holy day so I may live and lead man to a grand and lustrous future. They would push me to heights greater than that of a lowly Astartes blessed with only the physical longevity and strength of an immortal super soldier. I would become a god, one who would rule with an iron fist and the wisdom of a Legion of Astartes.

 _You should be proud Astartes._

Blood trickled down my cheeks as I clawed at my skull.

I denied the millions, refusing to be led by their hubris. I may be an Astartes, and I may have lost so much to gain so little, but I was no god nor did I deserve to lead as a god. I had killed countless innocents at the command of my leaders, but the blood of the dead was on my hands regardless of who had charged me with the duty of performing the heinous crimes perpetrated by my actions. I knew the millions that spoke within my mind were not Astartes, but my victims. They were not grand and glorious men that shone brightly against the dark, instead malevolent spirits that haunted me, feasting upon my sorrow and rage for the one that had brought me to become this beast and goaded me into bringing about the very destruction of what my brothers had been born for and died to protect.

Gengo Aoi.

The blood in my veins boiled with blind rage, and a burning desire to murder flooded me. I stood, roaring to a red sky dyed red with the setting sun. Storm clouds thundered back to me in response, swallowing the sky to hurl thick curtains of rain down to the earth. The rainwater streamed down my face and body, cleansing my skin of the thick black liquid that stained it, soaking into the grass beneath me. The green blades withered, browning from the tainted water, and died in a perfect circle around me.

 _You are a weapon,_

I gritted my teeth, my own words from my past and current self ringing deafeningly in my ears,

 _You do not think,_

No,

 _You do not feel,_

NO,

 _You do not-_

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, "I THINK!" I smashed the trees, tearing at the dirt, "I FEEL!" I roared to the very heavens, the lightning crashing back in response, "I QUESTION!" I clutched at my face, struggling to suppress the black tears that came, "I AM NOT ASTARTES!" I hurt, my body and mind gripped by an agony that did not affect me physically, "I AM NOT A NUMBER!" I stood, screaming, "I AM WREN!"

I shattered the memories of the Commander, Gengo, Kazuya, Cassie, Windy May, the Pandoras, The Nova, my brothers, the millions, the voices, Legion, God, the figure clad in white, my duty, EVERYTHING! I destroyed them all as I tore through the forest, "I AM WREN!" I screamed, "I AM WREN!" The tears of blood would not stop, "I AM WREN!" Things cried out within my mind, struggling to be heard over my own screams, "I AM WREN!" I would not listen, "I AM WREN!" I could not listen, "I AM WREN!" I WAS WREN! I AM WREN!

And so the storm raged into the night.

Someone swore loudly as the two Pandoras and members of Faith squad stared in nervous awe at the remains of the forest.

Trees had been peeled of their bark, splintered, and tossed about like Lincoln logs, the ground ripped apart in massive clumps, it looked as if a supernatural beast with massive claws and boundless strength had demolished the forest. Teia swallowed, reconsidering her previous statement upon the supernatural,

"What the hell did this?" Sam turned to the Sororitas and Pandoras her face twisted by shock, "How the hell did that beast from earlier take us each out without killing us?" She shook her head, looking back at the destruction, "I mean this is the same thing right? There can't be two of these things!" Wind May stepped forward, touching one of the trees,

"This can't be right," She mumbled, "He can't summon volt weapons or change his body like us." Teia stepped forward,

"Alright Pandora it's time you enlighten us on what's going on, who is this 'Wren' she mentioned?" Teia jabbed a finger at Cassie, "We were told that this was just some beast, but the way you two talk it sounds like some man." The Sororitas nodded, looking about suspiciously as they swept the immediate area, "But no man could do this, only a monster, the same monster we fought last night." Teia glared down at the back of Windy May, "I'm not taking my squad a step further until we know what we're up against here." Windy May sat silently, looking down at the claw-marks on the tree,

"I don't know." She whispered,

"The hell do you mean 'you don't know?'" Teia spat, "Yo-" Windy May whirled, tears in her eyes,

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW!" She screamed, expression warped with anguish, "He's supposed to be Astartes but… but this…." She looked out at the forest, shaking her head in disbelief, "This is no Astartes. This isn't my Wren." Teia saw Cassie bristle behind Wind May, biting her lip, "He was just an oversized man with an extreme inferiority complex but now… I don't know what he is."

" _Area clear Teia, the trail leads to the north_."

"Copy Kasumi, squad on me we'll be moving out soon." Teia looked up at Windy May, "So, what's the plan then?" Cassie stomped ahead, walking past the members of Faith squad as they returned from patrol,

"Where are you going?!" Windy May shouted after her,

"To find him!" Cassie yelled back, "He needs us!" Teia and Windy May glanced at each other, hurrying after her with the rest of the squad in tow.

Humans, I could smell them. Their scents filled my nostrils and the ground trembled ever so slightly beneath their footsteps, hearts quite with caution, breath slow and low to avoid unwanted attention but I knew they came. I could hear the muted clatter of their weapons, their nervous whispers, the distinct odor of gunpowder and plastic explosives. There were familiar scents mixed in, scents that I thought I recognized, but could not place. No matter, I had warned my pursuers that I was a force to be reckoned with and wished to be left along to wander peacefully, never again pressed into the terrible world of war but still they came. Fine, if they wished to challenge themselves against me I would not shrink back in fear, I would meet them upon the field of honorable battle. I licked my fangs, claws dragging across a large rock, I would meet them gladly.

Author's Note: Sorry for the late release, expect a much more robust chapter tomorrow I've just been having a lot happen preventing me from having time to write.


	21. Chapter 20 - I Am Astartes

**Chapter 20**

 **I am Astartes**

Darkness fell upon the day-long march of Faith squad and its two Pandoras as they followed the blatant path of destruction left by the Beast. All of them felt uneasy, the trees slowly growing more and more twisted as the sun set and daylight waned. The air became hot and smelled of brimstone, shadows seemed to move when unwatched, the wind spoke softly to them in crazed unintelligible whispers, and a deep foreboding engraved itself in their bones. When they sat down to camp for the night it was done so very grudgingly, none of the twelve wished to remain for too long in the wicked forest. A watch was engineered, three at a time, a new shift every two hours, but even with the extreme caution any sleep gained that night was sporadic and feverish. The shadows of the night chased the Soroitas and Pandoras from their dreams with unseen horrors and back into the nightmare of reality that they found themselves in.

Teia eyed the forest keenly, the Pandora Cassie and her own Sister Fran on watch. If Teia had known of the mess her squad was jumping into she would have turned around and called it a day to let some other sorry souls find this damned Astartes. The two Pandoras had been no help either, exploring the forest upon their own whims, disrupting the march periodically by startling the squad with their sudden unannounced reappearances, and the forest only made things worse. Before it had been just trees and brush occasionally disrupted by the wind, but now it had become something ripped from a horror film. Trunks bent at odd angles, mist hugged the dead and dying grass, shapes darted just out of sight, it all felt wrong, as if another force that was not nature influenced everything,

"Teia," She turned, nodding in getting to Fran,

"Fran," She asked, "What is it?" Fran looked past the tents of the camp shaking her head in disbelief,

"Everything, all of it is… tainted, warped." Fran looked meaningfully at Teia, "This is no 'military experiment' or supernatural legend it is a nightmare." Teia cocked an eyebrow, unable to remember the last time Fran had spoken so much at one time,

"Fran this is not the time to lose yourself to fear. We need to stand strong and keep our wits about us."

"If this is not the time," Fran growled, "Then when?" She gestured with her weapon, "We are not alone, I feel something out there. A dark malice not of this world hunts us." Teia blinked, noticing a faint purple glow in Fran's green eyes,

" _She speaks true._ " Teia and Fran cried out in surprise, weapons darting about as a voice rumbled from the dark,

"Who's there?!" Teia shouted, "Show yourself!" She could hear the others gathering their equipment in their tents, the two Pandoras appearing immediately next to her, "Come out with your hands on your head, we won't shoot, we're here for a rouge Astartes!" The four Sororitas and Pandoras looked into the night,

" _Astartes?_ " The voice replied smoothly, its tone too deep to be human it reverberated through Teia's body like an earthquake and it sounded as if several speakers were reciting the same script as one, " _You seek an Astartes?_ " Her ears hurt, pain working its way into her forehead, " _How interesting._ " Teia struggled to keep her eyes focused, " _I met one not too long ago._ "

"Where?!" Teia forced herself to ask, "And come out!"

" _Just around here, actually. If I came out that would be… unsightly._ " The voice chuckled mischievously. Windy May stepped forward,

"Wren!" She cried, "Is that you?! Please come home I-"

" _YOU!_ " The voice cut in with a cackle, the voice quivering, " _The Astartes knows you, yes,_ " It chuckled darkly, " _Well that is, forgive me I let slip a lie, the Astartes_ knew _you once, but no longer._ " Windy May growled, a giant hammer materializing in her hand,

"I'm not here for games I'm here for Wren, now tell us where he is before I get angry." They all winced as laughter boomed through the forest, echoing off the trees and rattling within their skulls,

" _Speak thine name, child of, how you say, 'Nova'._ " Windy May stepped back with a look of surprise before snarling,

"Windy May, now explain yourself!" She hefted her hammer, Teia looked back to see the rest of Faith squad pouring out of their tents with weapons at the ready,

" _Yeeeessssss… How amusing your existence is, how mysterious and pure, do you hear the voices too? The whispers? Do they hiss sweetly while ripping your mind open? I can feel your anger, your regret, oh my such vivid emotion, but it cannot compare to my Astartes, he is years of insanity and emotion in the making."_ Windy May opened her mouth,

"'Your Astartes?'" Fran cut in before Windy may could reply, the Sororitas looking at her in surprise. The voice fell silent,

" _Another wielder of the_ Immaterium _? How intriguing._ " It growled. Teia thought she could hear screams beneath the voices, " _I believed the Astartes the only psychic presence upon this fresh and young world_. _To think I was wrong, it worries me to think upon what else I have wrongly assumed?_ " It cackled madly and Fran turned away from the forest, a hand on her forehead, " _Another catch then_." Cooed the voice and Fran fell with a painful snarl,

"Fran!" Lilian cried, catching her as she fell, "Fran!" Lilian gasped as Fran's eyes rolled back into her head, "Fran! Fran what's wrong?!" Lilian pressed a hand to her neck, feeling her pulse, "She's alive," Lilian nodded and spat into the dark with a curse, "Damn you beast, show yourself! Will you cower in your shadows to taunt us or face us?!" Rena cocked her L85A6,

"Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos, santificado sea tu nombre. Venga tu reino, hágase tu voluntad en la tierra como en el cielo…." She chanted, touching her chest in the four points of a cross with one hand, holding her weapon to the trees with the other,

"Squad," Teia hissed, "Ready, on my mark." She raised a hand, sisters leveling their rifles, "FIRE!" Gunfire roared, tracer rounds streaking off into the night ricocheting off trees blowing chunks of bark from their trunks. The guns fell silent after a moment, and the nine Soroitas reloaded, "That is our response to your mindless babbling _beast_ now come on out before we have to and find your smug ass!" Teia yelled defiantly. There was no reply,

"Alright," Teia turned, "Lilian carry Fran," She pointed at the Pandoras, "You two stick with us, "Squad close stay together, don't bunch up, but everyone remain within a few feet of each other we're advancing in a wedge formation. Pandoras, Fran, and Lilian at the center, the rest of us spread out." The small squad marched from the camp and into the forest fearlessly, senses sharper than knives, to flush out the beast that jeered them so.

The Demon grinned devilishly from its vantage point, unable to believe its luck. Not one but two Psykers cursed this planet, if not more, to feed the Demon's endless hunger for mortal flesh and infinite power to challenge its foes. For the moment it wrestled with the small mind of the woman they called Fran, impressed by her ferocity and will, resisting the Demon's soft, tentative, and seductive advances. The Demon did not wish to triumph so quickly or easily, it would enjoy the toys that had so gallantly challenged its power. It would take its time, enjoy itself, and use careful caution in the inevitable conquest of the mortals before it. The Demon had not come so far, plotted and schemed for so long, to lose its prize in arrogance, though it deserved some relaxation for once in the beautiful form of mortal blood and horrified screams.

"See anything?" Cassie whispered to Windy May, who shook her head,

"Nothing good." She replied and Cassie swallowed, nervously eyeing the contorted shapes that shifted in the dark,

"What's going on?" She continued, licking her lips fearfully, "Does this have anything to do with Wren?" Windy May shrugged, "Then what's happened? Why did we stumble into this freak show when we were looking for Wren, and why are we hanging around here? What's the point of-" Windy May turned her head, eyes glaring dangerously at Cassie,

"Shut up. We're here now, so we deal with the now." She looked back out into the dark, lips frozen in that same smile of hers, "Deal with the now." Windy May assured, as if talking to herself. Cassie looked around at the Sororitas in their black gear. They seemed to melt into the forest as they hugged the ground, Cassie would lose sight of them only to have their forms reappear several feet ahead. They seemed like ghosts to her, formless beings that drifted in and out of existence it were as if they thrived in the ominous shifting darkness. They had been difficult to spot during the day, their footsteps soft and movement fluid her gaze just slid over them, unnoticing. Cassie wondered if this was what Wren and his Brothers were like, she felt something similar from Sororitas she'd noticed about Wren, but much the feeling was less intense. These Sororitas were more refined, stalking the night with silent efficiency that wasted no energy.

A scream shattered the silence.

Cassie whirled around, daggers in hand. The one the Sororitas called Fran had fallen from Lilian's shoulder and now writhed on the ground tearing at her hair,

"OUT!" Fran screeched, "OUT!" The vegetation around her withered, disintegrating into the ground leaving barren dirt,

"Fran it's alright," Lilian whispered, grabbing Fran with a strong, careful grip she pulled a Syringe from the satchel at her hip, "It's alright." She jabbed the syringe into the center of Fran's chest, her screams and thrashing abating. A circle of bodies had formed around the two, its members keeping a wary eye out,

"Lilian," Cassie glanced as the one named Kasumi knelt over Fran, her hand on Lilian's shoulder, "Allow me." Cassie was taken-back by her motherly posture and appearance, "Let me see her." Lilian nodded, placing the used syringe in a plastic bag and giving the two space. Kasumi put a hand to Fran's head, closing her eyes she exhaled loudly. Cassie raised an eyebrow at the scene,

"She has a gift," Cassie jerked her head to the Sororitas next to her, "Sam," The Sororitas grinned, "Call me Sam." Cassie stared at the Sororitas dumbly, who continued, "Kasumi has this weird telepathic ability or something." The Sororitas named Sam scanned the forest as she spoke, "She can go into their minds and see their memories, even hold a conversation." Cassie watched as Kasumi's mouth moved wordlessly, eyes darting beneath her closed lids,

"What are you guys?" Cassie whispered to Sam, fixed on Kasumi,

"The best." Sam grinned, "There are others, but we're the best. We all have a weird quirk or ability, the ten of us that is, and the really freaky thing is that we were all born during the 8th Clash. Supposedly we all got mutated somehow even though most of us were nowhere near the combat." Sam coughed a humorless laugh, "Welcome to the circus." Cassie glanced at her a moment before looking back at Kasumi, eyes still closed but stuck mouth agape. Lilian frowned, shaking Kasumi she leaned in close,

"Kasumi?" She asked, "Kasumi?" Kasumi did not respond,

"INCOMING!" Gunfire roared, lighting the clearing. Cassie turned to the source of the fire, her jaw disengaging as shock rooted her to the ground. A giant humanoid with great black wings flew over them, black feathers wafting down around them,

"BRING IT DOWN!" Cassie stood frozen, watching as the winged beast dived, melting into the night, menacing laughter shaking the ground and rustling the trees,

"Squad," The one called Teia raised a hand, "Eliminate," The Sororitas vanished in pursuit of the beast, their leader turning to the Pandoras, "One of you stay with them, the other come with us." Windy May put a hand on Cassie's shoulder, her eyes telling Cassie to stay, and leapt after the Sororitas in a blur. Teia followed close behind, vanishing into the night leaving Cassie alone with the three remaining Sororitas.

"Make sure you can see one another," Teia reminded the squad as she darted through the forest, "Stay within twenty feet of me, eyes on?"

" _Negative 1, target lost."_ Muzzle flashes lit the night as the sounds of gunfire echoed through the forest,

" _On me, on me, godammit help!_ " Teia scrambled towards Rena's fire, springing out into a clearing she stared in stunned awe for an instant. A giant man stood at fifteen feet in the center of the clearing with black feathered wings that glittered in the full moon, his hands giant claws and skin black leather each talon the size of one of her legs, face angular like a fox, twisted maw grinning wide to expose several lines of pointed teeth. Two cruel black horns sprouted from a mess of jet black hair at the rear of his head and a tattered cloth around his waist whipped in the winds of his massive wings. Rena herself was sprawled on the ground screaming, holding aloft the silver cross she always wore around her neck in one hand and firing wildly with an M9 pistol with her other. Broken pieces of debris lay about the clearing, possibly her rifle. The Demon boomed terrible laughter, raising a claw into the sky with the obvious intention of skewering Rena.

Six points of fire, including Teia's, drilled lead into the face of the Demon, his horns cracking as the hail of bullets tore into him. Raising its arms defensively the Demon roared in pain,

" _WEAK, PATHETIC FOOLS!_ " Its wings beat down, slamming a wall of force into the Soroitas and kicking up the dust of the decaying vegetation of the forest. The Sororitas were knocked to the ground, still firing, " _DARE YOU CHALLENGE ME?!_ " It suddenly threw up an arm, seizing a massive hammer in mid-air that had hurtled down from the night sky. The hammer vanished, reappearing in the grasp of Windy May as she yelled ferociously, slamming the hammer down from the sky in a fantastic ground pound that threw up an explosion of rocks and dirt, screening her and the Demon from view. Teia could hear the animal roars of the Demon as she struggled to her feet reloading her weapon,

"Anybody up?" Teia coughed, five voices responded affirmation, "Recover Rena, let the Pandora take this thing on." Teia stumbled to her feet and stomped through the cloud of dirt, weapon ready. She could still hear combat, the ground shaking with each blow, the two combatants were hidden from view however,

" _Rena recovered,_ "

"Roger, fall ba-" A claw sliced through the cloud in front of her, leaving visible tears in the dust cloud that hung inches from her face. Instinctively Teia rolled backwards just as a giant form careened over her followed by a smaller blur, "Back." She finished as a colossal explosion jarred her. Sucking in the breath that had been caught in her throat Teia crouched low to the ground, legs shaking, and followed the GPS on her wrist through the dust to the gathering of her sisters.

The darkness crushed, kneaded, pushed and pulled the boy, twisting and breaking him in ways he could not fathom, the maddening sensation of flattening, re-inflating, warping, and flattening again accompanied by a mountain of pain. Voices screamed, small creatures scratching, biting, clawing, and consuming him in a maelstrom, body aflame with agony the boy could do nothing against the darkness. A light had appeared to free him of his own follies, a grand Angel of white and shining light come to liberate him from this torture made from the Boy's own design, but the Angel had abandoned him as it sensed the boy truly did not want to be saved and instead be damned for eternity to never-ending agony in atonement for his arrogance and selfishness.

The boy had none to blame but himself.

He had allowed himself to be so blind, willing, and gullible, gladly taking the hand of any he considered greater than himself to follow them in whatever fate it was they would lead him to, naively expecting the same faith and trust in return. Yet every time he was scarred and used until he was but a broken husk of his former self. He was a fool, and deserved no more second chances.

Voices cried out, different from the mad screams in the darkness that tore at his ears, soft voices that struck a loud chord within him. They were in pain. The boy felt the faintest warmth in the flaming agony and saw through his tainted and warped eyes a tiny glint. He saw two human forms in a small pinprick of light struggling against the infinite dark that consumed the boy, two souls resisting a punishment meant only for him. To damn others for his mistakes was not righteous but evil, and for him to allow such evil a greater sin that the sum of all his past mistakes. The boy realized he was not atoning, but running from his mistakes, he was not paying back the pain of others, he was allowing more to fester and spawn while he evaded his gaze and pretended to be one who understood himself entirely. Such arrogance was unforgiveable.

Righteous fury filled the boy, repelling the dark.

Others were not to pay for the boy's sins, they were meant to live on as he atoned, to watch from above as the boy squirmed in his pit of despair not join him. Legions screamed at him from the mad darkness,

" _Silence, bend and serve your duty! Serve the Legions! Serve the Gods!_ " The boy forced the Legions and darkness back, pushing through the thick swarm of biting and ripping creatures he resisted the darkness, " _BEND!_ " They screamed, " _BREAK! KNEEL!_ " The boy paid them no consequence, gently reaching out he cradled the two innocent souls in his arms shielding them against the terrible maelstrom. The two fought blindly against this new entity that was the boy, struggling weakly to shake his grasp,

"Peace," The boy boomed, voice stronger than a mountain and louder than the great drums of thunder, "The innocent fear not the judgment of the guilty." The darkness screeched, unable to accept his rebellion as the boy pushed it back,

" _YOU WILL SERVE!_ " The boy shook his head slowly, a deep voice that was not his own booming over the millions, silencing them with his strength,

"I will serve no longer, and will not allow you to use me so." The darkness quivered, the two souls cradled by the boy filling him with soft soothing warmth that chased the agony from his body and freed his mind of the black emotions that ravaged it, "I cannot abide by one who damns the innocent so easily." I stood tall, a holy bastion for the two souls against the black Legion,

" _I WILL NOT BOW TO A PITIFUL WEAPON THAT BELIEVES ITSELF A GOD!_ " The darkness assaulted me, breaking upon my form like ants assaulting a grand castle wall, " _I HAVE SPENT YEARS TO CLAIM YOU AS MY OWN, KINDLED THE EMOTIONS WITHIN YOU SINCE YOUR WORTHLESS BIRTH! I GAVE YOU PURPOSE! I AM THE REASON YOU LIVE!"_ The dark wailed, frantically clawing for the two I held safe within my arms,

"I am no god," I growled, "I am no weapon," The darkness quivered as I swelled, dwarfing it in size and rising above its pitch black aura and beyond the fabric of my mind, "I am no tool," I raised a hand, reaching down to seize the Demon and its darkness with a hand that possessed a judgment and authority that rivaled fate, "I am no man," I squeezed the black slime ruthlessly, "I am Wren," I crushed the Demon into oblivion between my fingers, it's pitiful screams fading, "And I am Astartes."


	22. Chapter 21 - Golden

**Chapter 21**

 **Golden**

"I understand what you saw, and I'm telling you, it's over." I looked down at seven soldiers in clad in black combat suits and five of them looked up at me through the sights of their assault rifles while Windy May argued with two other soldiers in black outside the circle the five had formed around me,

"You saw him!" One of the two yelled, a thick Latino accent slurring her words, "One second he was that giant demon, the next an angel! You saw the pillar of light, the halo, his wings, you can't tell me all of that didn't mean anything?! The survivors of the 9th Clash called him the 'Silver Angel' how does that not change anything?!" The other soldier shook her head,

"Rena, we all saw what happened, but do you see anyone else sputtering about 'Angels' and such? He was just tearing around like a monster, and looked the part. He almost killed us and you heard the way he talked!" Windy May stepped in,

"This doesn't concern either of you, you're just Sororitas on a mission and now that, that mission is over I'm taking command. He is mine." The three continued to bicker loudly ignoring the other soldiers and I.

I was content to be honest and sat down heavily with a tired sigh. I felt as if I had just sparred for days on end against an opponent that never yielded and always cheated, while I was forced to play by the rules by my own conscience and, after an arduous battle, stood victorious, honor still intact. My body was lighter, despite the exhaustion, as if I had walked all my life carrying a gigantic load and only now let it drop to the ground and what surprised me most were the light-hearted smile that graced my lips and tickled my cheeks, in addition to the bubbly emotion that filled me with jubilation. I chuckled, "bubbly," the word reminded me of Cassie. I fell back onto the silky carpet of grass and gazed up at the glimmering stars and waxing moon as if seeing them for the first time. I ignored the guns pointed at me, angry shouting, exhaustion, and reality in general, instead focusing on the beautiful inky night sky above and its grand array of stars all arranged in their own intricate constellations around the smiling face of the man on the moon. I smiled back at the moon, relishing in the true peace and relaxation I'd finally had the sense to open my eyes to after living for so long convinced I was not my own man, but just some weapon. I was technically Astartes of course, but you understand. I was free, figuratively speaking.

I sat up after a moment of daydreaming, pulling myself to my feet with a grunt and rolled my shoulders eyeing the three arguing women. I enjoyed the time I finally took for myself, however impractical and hostile, but I had not woken up from my long nightmare to sit quietly while others thought themselves the right to make their decisions for me while I just stargazed, aloof from the world. I took a step and the soldiers brought their weapons to bear upon me,

"Don't move," One of them warned, "Please?" I grinned down at her,

"I have been moving this entire time, little one." The soldier gave a start,

"Little one?" She scoffed, "The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you are 'one who is little.'" I clarified,

"I know that," She snapped, "I mean are you saying you think you're better than us? Do you think we're just going to let you pass just because of your size? You think we're scared of you?" I studied the woman, unable to see her expression behind the mask she wore,

"I know I am better than you in combat, I am unsure when in terms of personality who is better. I do not think you're going to let me pass just because of my size, and I do not 'think' you are afraid of me, I 'know' you are afraid of me, otherwise you would not be so guarded." I raised an inquisitive finger, the soldiers tensing, "Would your view shift if I asked nicely?" They all did a double-take, eyes narrowing and darting to one-another in suspicious confusion,

"No it wouldn't." Said a different soldier, "You're going to stay right there." She gestured with her weapon where I would stay,

"I'm sorry," I rumbled, "But I did not just purge myself of a demon to be told by a number of ignorant soldiers unable to think for themselves to stay put." I deftly whipped a hand through the air, smashing their rifles, and followed with a spinning kick that shattered their helmets and knocked them unconscious. A few of them would be suffering from splitting headaches for a day or so, but such was the fate of the ignorant. I darted forward, knocking the weapons of the remaining two to the ground as they looked over at the racket I'd made. Their eyes widened in shock, reaching for their pistols and I, regretfully, knocked them out cold. I sighed in exasperation as Windy May jumped back snarling, hammer appearing in her hands,

"Wren! Calm down, no need for blood it's only m-"

"I know," I interrupted, "Enough with this idiocy, we must hurry to Gengo." Windy May's eyes narrowed,

"Don't you mean Dr. Aoi?" I snorted in response,

"That bastard deserves no such title, be thankful I have forgiven him at all." I reached down, slinging the soldiers over my shoulders and scooping them up in my arms, "I recall there were twelve of you, where are the other four?" She did not respond, silently regarding me, I noticed she was smiling still,

"Why?" She hissed, "Why do you need to know?"

"So we can leave," I growled, "I'll knock you senseless and carry you if you prefer, though you already seem to have done most of the job for me." Windy May recoiled,

"No sense?! I just fought with a demon from hell and you're saying I'M the idiot here?! You were a demon! Then you were an angel, and now you're some uppity man?! Wren is a brooding psychopath not…" She trailed off, waving a hand at me, "You!"

"Well," I grunted, walking off towards the others, "I am Astartes, and it amuses me to learn of your preferences in love interests." Windy May puffed out her cheeks,

"I'll have you know I find a man closely in tune with his emotions very attractive!" I could not stifle a wry laugh,

"Does that include a bloodthirsty berserker, childish murderer, and shameless scum?" Windy May gasped,

"How could you say that about Wr-" She stopped, "Who are you?" She asked dubiously. I growled again,

"I banished a demon." Windy May shook her head suddenly,

"You what?!" She ran her hands through her hair, "You ba-" She massaged her forehead, "You banished a demon? THAT demon?" I nodded,

"Yes, in fact that is probably what you've been infatuated by all this time, and I assume the old Wren had the same problem. It mentioned something about 'controlling me for years' or some such scheme." She fell silent, stewing in her own thoughts.

I enjoyed the silence, using it to soak in the sounds and smells of the forest. Insects played their tunes as owls sang in time with the music while the trees and grass shushed them for quite as the wind blew, only to be ignored by the opera of the night. The dirt, pebbles, and brush scratched at my bare feet as my nose soaked in the earthy aroma of the forest. I recalled the fit of sneezing that had once overcome me before and the unfounded hatred that smoldered, but now I only savored the overwhelming scents and sounds of nature.

We marched for a short distance before reaching where Cassie and the remaining soldiers, Sororitas I believed they'd called themselves, were before Windy May's group had separated from them. They appeared to have fled, however, and after a quick once-over of the ground I discovered a small trail, well hidden, which lead us to a small bush,

"Cassie," I called, "You can come out." I gently lay the unconscious Sororitas on the ground, and looked up to see the hollow expression of a woman at the end of her wits. Cassie gasped when she saw me, hands over her mouth, and leapt upon me,

"I'm so sorry!" She cried, tears streaming down her face, "I-"

"I know," I laughed, "I know, worry not it's quite alright." Cassie looked up at me wide-eyed with awe,

"It's just so amazing to see you and… your eyes," She whispered, "They're golden." I blinked,

"Are they?"

"They were black before but now… now they're golden." She shook her head, "And you look so… so young." I raised my eyebrows,

"Do I?" She nodded quickly,

"You look like a," She blushed, "Like real a man. You've got hair too." I reached a hand up, palming the greasy mop of hair that stuck to my skull,

"It feels disgusting." I grunted,

"Because it's not washed!" Cassie chirped, "If you washed it I'm sure you'd look even more handsome!" I bellowed with laughter,

"MORE handsome you say? By my honor I must surely be dreaming to be called handsome!" I looked past her, into the bush at a familiar presence. Releasing Cassie I walked past her, a woman with fiery red hair, small lips, and a delicately sculpted face with shimmering green eyes extracting herself from the bush looking from me to her unconscious comrades,

"Are you the Astartes?" She asked calmly. I nodded, "Well I'd ask why you just carried all my sisters here unconscious but frankly I've had enough crazy shit today not to look a gift horse in the mouth." She bowed her head, "Thank you for getting them back here safely, it looks like you're a good guy from how Cassie just hugged you an all, and how you two just started outright flirting," Cassie blushed, "So hi Mr. Astartes I'm Lilian." The fiery haired woman waved a tired hand, dark bags weighing heavily upon her bright green eyes, "Or do you prefer Wren?"

"Wren is fine," I pointed at the bush, "Are there two more in there?" Lilian turned, eyes glinting in the moonlight,

"Oh yeah, Fran and Kasumi, they had a sudden high-fever and all kinds of crap, shaking and sweating like the dickens then all the sudden they were right as rain." Lilian looked around, "And what's more is this forest just got a whole lot less scary when you showed up. It actually feels normal all the sudden." She looked me up and down, "I'm starting to understand how you got the name Silver Angel." So those dreams I'd experienced were true,

"I suppose," I mused, "Though in actuality I'm an Astartes not an Angel." Lilian raised an eyebrow,

"The Last Astartes, why don't people call you that instead? Has a nice ring to it." I shrugged,

"I wouldn't know, I don't make a habit of conjuring up titles for myself." Stretching I stifled a yawn, "I recall you all having a camp?" Lilian watched me closely,

"Yes, how would you know that?" She answered slowly, "Unless you were that thing or…?"

"I was." I said with a nod of confirmation, "But now I am not, as you can see, and I tire of so much chatting. I'd like to be out of this forest and back in the confines of a military facility."

"Like East Genetics?" Cassie pestered, poking me, "It's lonely without you." I raised an eyebrow,

"Is Kyouichi not enough for you?" Cassie gasped, face crimson yet again,

"No! It's just I… you know…." She fell silent,

"You belong in Dr. Aoi's lab," Windy May declared, "He needs to ensure you're safe."

"Safe?" I snarled, "I was never safe to begin with and you know that." Windy May opened her mouth and shut it, instead turning on her heel with a growl to stomp back in the direction of the camp. I gathered up the Soroitas once again, Cassie and Lilian carrying the remaining two on one stretcher, and we made our way back to the camp where I slept comfortably before the next day came with its share of trials and tribulations.


	23. Chapter 22 - Promotion

**Chapter 22**

 **Promotion**

"I thought Windy May said you turned over a new leaf?"

"She spoke true."

"You don't look very happy."

"I've not known many to enjoy the company of scum." I glared down the bridge of my nose, fully armored in power armor with my helmet bound to my side, at the small scientist Gengo Aoi,

"Well," He replied, face dark and eyebrow raised, "I don't see much of a difference."

"The difference is, Gengo, that at the moment your skull is not being crushed beneath my boot." I growled, leaning forward, "Though you deserve a much more creative death, I would not waste my time upon such a base and trifling amusement as pain." I felt acid burning the inside of my mouth and nearly spat, swallowing instead,

"Unfortunately for you," Gengo sat back in his chair, fingertips together, "I am still your commanding officer." I nodded,

"I do not dispute that." He raised another eyebrow,

"Then military protocol had suddenly been overturned in the treatment of commanding officers?" I put my hands on his desk, lowering my face to his,

"Yes," I snarled, "The alternative is much more severe, as I have stated previously." Acid welled up again, "Sir." This time I spat at the center of his desk, burning a hole through it. Aoi looked down at the hole blankly then back up at me,

"So where does this leave us, _Astartes_?" He hissed. I straightened, still glaring at him,

"I am still yours Gengo, and I still fight for mankind, but I am no longer a 'rabid dog' as you once called me. I am a warrior of honor, an Angel of Death, and I will not be treated as a lifeless, emotionless weapon." Aoi nodded slowly,

"Alright, I assume you came here with more than a human morals pitch?" I snorted a laugh,

"Of course: I am now in command of the Sororitas Project, as well as promoted to the rank of Commander." Gengo twitched,

"What give you the right?" He sneered, "What make you think you deserve a promotion, as well as the command of a top-secret operation involving the production of a hundred elite soldiers meant to combat the Nova when the E-Pandora project inevitably fails?" I twitched angrily at his use of the word "production." In my return I'd talked a great amount with the Sororitas and two Pandoras, expressing an interest in current events and public opinion, if I was giving my life for something I wanted to know what it was. I was no longer fighting blindly or without cause, I was going about this sensibly,

"My life."

"What?"

"My life."

"How does your life give you the right?" Aoi sputtered, shaking his head, "What does that have anything to do with your rights to anything?" I locked my eyes with his,

"You stole my life, Gengo, warped my mind, and controlled me in ways I had not imagined and I am here for your return on my premiums." Aoi blinked in surprise at my insurance analogy, "I will forgive all your treatment of myself and my brothers should you comply, and I am also the most suitable candidate for their training. I did it once before under the influence of a demon and your black mind so I can easily do it without either impeding me." Aoi leaned forward,

"A demon?" He growled, "I read the reports of Windy May, the Sororitas, and the other Pandora,"

"Cassie," I interrupted,

"Whatever," He waved a dismissive hand, "They told me you banished a demon and from yourself is what's more. How?" I shrugged,

"I just did." Aoi shook his head in disbelief,

"It isn't that simple. You said the first Wren was under the demon's influence? How is it he could not banish it but you could?" I grinned,

"What if he was the demon in the first place? You said he was a mutation of Maria Lancelot and I his clone. What if he possessed me upon his death?" Aoi's jaw worked slowly,

"How would that make any sense either?"

"Why was he so focused on my training? He only spoke personally to me, which is why my brothers assumed I was his favorite, and drilled the idea into my mind that I was nothing more than a weapon. Why? Would he not try to teach me my human roots as well?" A thought occurred to me, "Which reminds me, if I was a clone of Wren, why did I still need the surgery?" Aoi frowned,

"Why do you care all the sudden?"

"Curiosity." Aoi stared at me as if I'd just sprouted a second head on my shoulder,

"You are very different." He coughed, clearing his throat, "Well with the cloning process we had to use a human fetus and sperm, implant them both with Maria's genes, and then let nature work. You and your brothers were all born human with varying levels of stigma percentages, and you had the most. You and your brothers needed the surgery to add the final touch." I nodded, stroking my chin thoughtfully,

"What was I like?"

"Pardon?"

"What was the Commander like?" Gengo scratched his head,

"Well," He muttered, "He was just like you were, only less angry."

"What was his life like, how did he grow up?" Gengo eyed me,

"Why the sudden need to know?"

"Curiosity," I replied flatly, "I would like to learn my Origins story." Gengo shook his head,

"I'll tell you the story another time, or send you a report it's too long to talk about right now." He sighed heavily, putting his hands together. After a moment he growled, "Alright, you have your promotion, as well as full command of the Sororitas Project, your points are…" He trailed off, "They are valid. Is there anything else?"

"With the power of my new promotion and resources I would like to make a request for a special project." Aoi's expression melted into nervous suspicion,

"Go on." He said hesitantly,

"Thank you," I saluted, "Is there a current transportation in production involving the use of the orbital launch system by means of drop pod similar to that of the ordinance delivery system employed in the 9th Clash, except instead of ordinance it carries troops?"

"There is."

"How far is its progress?"

"We have been testing it over the course of the last few months. It's almost field-ready."

"And the Dreadnoughts," I continued, "How are they?"

"We only have one, but it's ready for use." I chuckled dangerously,

"I'd like to take it out for a test run." Aoi scoffed,

"Denied, I'm not letting you near that thing until I'm sure you won't just use it to destroy all of Chevalier and Pandra." He answered accusingly, "And that is not up for debate, but I see no problem with you using the drop-pod system I as actually going to ask if you could test it." I nodded,

"Gladly," I turned to the door, "Expect to receive other research proposals from me in the future. At the moment I'm off to meet my new troops." Aoi growled darkly as I walked out.

An hour later I stood with the leaders of the ten Sororitas squads, the Russian facility I'd escaped from and now returned to apparently their main base of operations, and they were all conveniently stationed in the base for deployment. I assumed Gengo had probably intended to make me their Commander originally, but didn't enjoy the fact that I suggested it first.

Ten women clad in helmetless full-body black and red armor that looked much like my own power armor stood before me. Long skirts with splits in the cloth above each of their legs so as not to impede movement hung from their midsections and baggy sleeves fell past their elbows from beneath the shoulder pads. The armor looked to be made from same metal as my own power armor, and the large packs on their backs hummed quietly. Their height was two thirds my own and the ten of them gave me the impression of solid stone. I crossed my arms, they looked impressive.

All of them had hard expressions, glaring straight ahead, save a few glances at me once or twice when they thought I wasn't looking. They were all young, and each had a different hairstyle, some even sporting dyed hair, which I found odd for soldiers. Their eyes sparkled with excitement, anxiety, and pride.

I recognized one of the ten, Teia. Her face looked as if carved from stone, a long scar scrawled diagonally across her face and brown hair cut short. She was a solid leader, I knew, and just by looking at her I could see a pair of stones to be proud of sitting firmly the crotch of her power armor, figuratively speaking of course.

I couldn't help feeling nostalgic of when Gengo and the Comm - I corrected myself - and Wren examined my brothers and I after we'd been given our own power armor. This was a time to make impressions on the commanding officers, to show your resolve and at the same time gauge one another's personality. I felt myself waver slightly, shying away from these young souls and the duty they held on their shoulders and the sacrifices they would be forced to make.

I crushed that indecisiveness beneath the weight of my own duty. I had a responsibility to humanity, to my comrades, dead or alive, to the Pandoras, and now to these young women. This was not the time for hesitation and regret. Gathering my grit and charisma, I sucked in a breath and roared with all my strength,

"SOUND OFF!" The Sororitas stumbled slightly, apparently taken off guard. They all shouted their names back at me as one, each of them with a different level of energy. I eyed the one in the middle, whose only name I'd made out in their shout, "Ilyena," She straightened, raising her chin,

"Sir!" Her voice was strong, reverberating through the hangar we stood in, demanding attention. She was the tallest and widest of her sisters, body thick with muscle and her armor the heaviest. Her left shoulder plate was significantly larger and wider than her right, meant to be turned to the enemy to deflect incoming fire, armor at least an inch thicker than her fellows,

"I understand you are the Commander of the Sororitas Project?" I asked and her discipline broke as her expression flashed to surprise,

"Uh, no sir I'm just...just a soldier." I grunted,

"Really? Just a soldier? What are your specialties then soldier?"

"Sir!" She straightened again, "Heavy weapons and demolitions specialist sir, bigger is always better sir!" One of her sisters giggled and I appeared before her in an instant,

"Got something to say soldier?" Her giggles cut off, expression blank,

"No sir."

"Really? Why are you over here giggling like one of those Pandora girls? See a nice piece of ass?" I swiveled my head, looking around the empty hangar, "Only problem is the only things I see are myself and your squad mates. Either way we have a problem." She didn't respond.

I stepped back, scanning the line, "Who, among you, is your leader?" No one stepped forward, "Really?" I spread my arms, "So nobody ever assigned you squad leads a commander in all of your training and combat exercises? No commander of all ten squads?" One of them piped up,

"You are our commander sir!" She looked proud of herself,

"Wrong, I am your commander but not your squad commander. I have not fought through the blackest of nights and hardest of days with you, and I have not gained your respect in the glory of battle. I wish to know which of you can stand above her comrades and confidently say she is the one all others look to when death seems the only outcome, someone who none will question when she calls for the sacrifice of the few so the many may live." They all looked at each other quizzically, "You are telling me that you all have been together for the majority of your lifetimes, yet never have you picked someone to lead?" Ilyena spoke up,

"Sir, our squad was formed four days ago we've only had one exercise together."

"I understand that, but surely you've had operations in which one of you acted as head of several squads?" They all shook their head,

"We acted as single units, we've never met." Ilyena explained.

I cursed Aoi. He knew nothing of brotherhood and the bonds of war. You don't just throw ten soldiers together, tell them they're a squad, and toss them at me expecting them to instantly turn into a lethal weapon. I could tell they were already lethal individually but together? They'd be killing no one but themselves. Admittedly I was a bit excited, getting to train a number of trainees who hadn't known each other for a week and starting from scratch. It was sure to be an interesting experience.

"Alright then," I yelled, "Let's see what each of you can do!"


	24. Chapter 23 - Rebellion

**Chapter 23**

 **Rebellion**

" _ATTENTION, ATTENTION ALL PERSONELL, ATTENTION, THIS IS A PRIORITY ALERT, REPEAT, THIS IS A PRIORITY ALERT! MEMBERS OF THE E PANDORA PROJECT HAVE STAGED A REVOLT IN ALASKAN CHEVALIER RESEARCH AND NOVA SIGNATURES HAVE BEEN DETECTED IN THE FACILITY! ALL SORORITAS SQUADS ARE TO MOBILIZE IMMEDIATELY, MARINE FOUR REPORT TO CENTRAL COMMAND, REPEAT, ALL SORORITAS SQUADS ARE TO MOBILIZE IMMEDIATELY, MARINE FOUR REPORT TO CENTRAL COMMAND! THIS IS NOT A DRILL, REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"_ I growled in annoyance, turning to the Sororitas,

"Looks like we won't be able to do more than talk today, all of you return to your squads and prepare for the coming battle, dismissed!" They saluted and ran out of the hangar. I followed behind a moment before splitting off towards Central, donning my helmet as I ran, "Central, this is Marine 4 I am inbound give me an update."

" _Marine 4 this is Central, report to central command as soon as possible you will be briefed on-location."_

"Very well, are we deploying any elements against this rebellion?""

" _That is not your concern, report here, out._ " My teeth grated in anger. Trying to keep me out of the loop were they? A revolt was serious business, especially in a military organization such as Chevalier, there must have been a significant breach in conduct for soldiers to rebel. When I reached central command I found mass panic, a cacophony of confusion and frantic shouting. Dr. Aoi sat above the storm on a raised platform in a large chair, two women I did not recognize at his sides, he nodded to me as I walked in and I replied with a salute,

"Wren," He said as soon as I came within earshot, voice raised over the noise, "A riot is occurring in the Alaskan Research branch of Chevalier, some experiments went wrong and are running amok is what we assume. Fortunately Pandoras were already deployed in the facility to assist with the E Pandora Project but we just pulled video images of Pandoras fighting a Nova form and other E Pandoras."

"And what is your course of action?" I asked,

"We contain the situation before it gets any worse." He stated, "Unfortunately this little base I've built and my Sororitas are a well-kept secret from anyone outside my network. I will not employ the Sororitas unless absolutely necessary which is why we have you." I shook my head slowly,

"But sir I'm supposed to be dead." Aoi coughed a sarcastic laugh,

"I know, but we're about to change that. As of now you are no longer Marine 4 instead we'll call you by the name you're more commonly known as, Silver Angel, just Angel for short." I felt a twinge of anger at that. Marine 4 had been my call-sign and serial number for the entirety of my service. It felt dishonorable and wrong to suddenly discard the simple identification for a lofty title. It didn't matter, I knew, but I still held a fond sentiment with the name, it showed my connection to the Astartes Project and my brothers. Lately fate seemed to be telling me it was time to let the past go though, to become greater than a weapon. This was another step on that path,

"Yes sir," I barked with a salute, "Angel reporting!" Aoi nodded approvingly,

"As you know Alaska is a good distance away, seeing as we're in central northern Russia and you probably won't arrive in time to be any good if we use conventional means." A smile worked its way onto my face inside the helmet, "You will be deploying via drop pod and fired from a ground-to-space cannon we've constructed here called Odin. In addition I'll be downloading a system update we've been working on here for that armor of yours to increase its effectiveness and give you a new edge. These two ladies will escort you to Odin," He gestured to the women at his sides, "I wish you luck Angel." The two women marched down to the exit and I turned to follow, "Wren," I looked back at Aoi, "Kazuya is there as well. Protect him for me."

"Sir," I held my fist against my chest and bowed my head, "You have my word." And resumed following the two women. I despised Aoi but his grandson did not carry the Doctor's sins, Kazuya was an innocent boy and all innocents were worthy of an Astartes' protection. The guilty would pay in due time.

Several minutes later I was strapping in to the cramped interior of a small metal cylinder held above the loading mechanism of a massive cannon several hundred feet long and thirty wide. I looked out of the pod's entrance, watching as the ceiling slowly opened to a sky falling into twilight,

" _Angel, from now on you will be referring to us as Overlord to maintain secrecy in the unlikely hood of an outside force intercepting this line of communication._ " Said a nameless woman,

"Affirmative Overlord," A small box with a hollow bar that slowly filled with color appeared at the bottom of my HUD, "Overlord I think I'm receiving this system update of yours."

" _Correct Angel, we are installing it now._ " The pod door closed and shook violently as I was loaded into the cannon,

" _This is Loki, Angel is loaded and ready for launch,_ " A man this time," _Coordinates locked cannon is charged and stable, all systems nominal, Odin is primed and ready to fire._ "

" _Overlord copies all, Loki fire when ready._ "

" _Firing in five, four,"_ A loud humming shook the pod and rattled my armor, electricity flickering outside the small porthole in the secured airlock of the pod in front of me, " _Three, two, one, fire!_ " The force of the shot slammed me into the chair, helmet banging against the ceiling, " _Angel is away, climbing steadily, angel one, three, six, nine, exiting stratosphere,_ " A significant bump heralded the atmosphere change, " _Angels twelve, thirteen, fourteen, angel's fourteen and holding steady. Silver Angel is at fourteen angels and holding steady, estimated time of descent thirty seconds, mark._ " The port hole was covered by a bright orange blame and I felt like an egg in a blender as the slowest thirty seconds I'd ever experienced crawled by. I wondered if the G-forces this launch put me under would've killed a normal human, " _Mark, good time everything is going to schedule Silver Angel is beginning descent, estimated time of impact forty five seconds, Mark. Silver Angel at angels thirteen and dropping steadily,_ " I pushed the voice, roaring, banging, and shaking out of my head, focusing on silence. I counted slowly.

Forty, thirty nine, thirty eight, thirty seven…twenty, nineteen - rockets fired beneath my feet shattering my concentration, the voice, shaking, and banging returning, " _Re-entry rockets live, descent slowing to pre-set impact velocity, angels three, impact in ten, nine, eight, seven,_ " Dark clouds blasted past the port-hole, the shaking gradually decreasing, " _Six, five, four, three, two, impact-now!_ " The G-Forces of the landing threw me forward, straps straining to keep me in the seat and yanking me back roughly, " _Silver Angel has landed I repeat Silver Angel has landed!_ " I heard cheering. I growled as I popped the straps, a darkness trimming the edges of my vision,

" _Angel this is Overlord, status?_ " I punched the release on the pod hatch and it fell open with a hiss to the outside. Flecks of snow blew in and I sat in a small crater of snow, it was night out,

"Angel on the ground, beginning operation," I stepped from the drop pod and stumbled as my vision twisted in and out, "Experiencing slight disorientation, will advise status shortly." I growled, shaking my head to clear it.

I'd read the details on the E Pandora project, that they were all normal women implanted with stigmata in an attempt to turn average humans into Pandoras. This was the result of that project, a group of experiments rioting against their creators. Aoi had been against the project from the start preaching about human morals, which was a lark coming from him, and Chevalier had discounted his opinions continuing the project with their own researchers headed by a woman named Scarlet Oohara. She'd once worked with Dr. Aoi himself on Maria Lancelot and even my brothers and I for a short time, but their ideals differed and the two eventually separated. Who knew their little breakup would bring me to this damned facility once again?

This frozen lab in the tundra was the godless site of the last time I'd seen my brothers alive, four years past. We'd been stationed here for five days to test our armor's performance in the blizzards when the Nova alert came in. It filled me with pain to stand once again in the dark shadows of these cursed buildings,

" _Silver_ _Angel mission update, all E Pandoras are to be treated as hostile without exception and currently occupy Block 21. Your orders are to annihilate all E Pandoras._ " I had landed in the exact center of the compound and could see Pandoras running towards me,

"Overlord I'm being challenged by Pandoras."

" _Copy, avoid combat if at all possible you are forbidden to kill them but should conflict occur you have permission to incapacitate._ "

"As you wish." I was fully armed and armored, bolter, bolt pistol, and a newly made chainsword plus a few grenades at my waist. I walked towards the four oncoming Pandoras, who slowed as they drew closer with expressions of shock,

"Astartes?" They asked, weapons down, "Are you Astartes? I thought you were all dead?" I never expected to act the hero in my life, fate was fickle,

"Indeed," I put a fist to my chest and bowed my head as I had with Aoi, "I have returned to help." One of the four Pandoras stepped forward to put a shaking hand on my chest,

"The Silver Angel," She gasped looking up at me, "I saw you in the 9th Clash at the beach on East Genetics." Her head shook in disbelief, "You saved my life, but Chevalier said you died protecting West genetics." I nodded,

"I did." I clasped her shoulder with my gauntlet, "But I was reborn anew."

" _Angel this is Overlord, Pandoras have turned over to th-_ " The woman's voice cut off,

" _Disregard that,_ " Aoi's voice, " _It seems Kazuya, Satellizer, and another Pandora are acting on their own. They've engaged a friendly Pandora, Julia Munberk. Oh I forgot to activate the new AI in your suit, it will transmit any information to you and it's completely autonomous, it'll do whatever you ask._ " AI?

"Hello sir," A male electronic voice said, "I am an artificial intelligence, AI, implanted within your suit to improve your combat and tactical efficiency." I blinked,

"A talking computer?"

"Yes sir." I snorted in amazement,

"Hold a moment computer," I looked down at the Pandoras, "I am under the impression a riot is taking place here." They looked at one-another,

"Yeah, but we're supposed to keep everything locked down."

"I must pass." The Pandora in front coughed nervously,

"I'm sorry but-" I struck her down in an instant, quickly attacking the other three before she sunk into the snow. They all fell to the ground unconscious,

"Computer," I sprinted to the door they'd come from, "Can you give me schematics of the facility, locations of Pandoras and E Pandoras, or most importantly show me where Kazuya and Satellizer are?"

"I can do all three sir." A 3D map appeared at the top right of my HUD, "By my count there are twenty E Pandora types, all are emitting Nova form signatures, and thirty or forty Pandoras spread throughout the facility." Red and blue blips appeared on the map, "This is the location of the Pandora Satellizer and her Limiter Kazuya." A green marker appeared, "Would you like me to plot the fastest route?" I was impressed,

"Yes." A translucent line appeared on my display leading to the door I was running to, a similar line appearing on the 3D map,

"Simply follow the line sir." I eyed the map as I burst through the door and followed the route,

"Computer I could more than halve the time if I broke through the floor."

"I had assumed you could use stairs sir, I apologize, I will consider this factor in future operations." I blinked in surprise,

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Yes sir, I have been programmed to speak as naturally as possible to allow full comfort." I shook my head incredulously,

"I look forward to serving with you computer." I laughed, stopping above Kazuya's waypoint,

"And I you sir, if you breach the floor here you will easily reach your objective." I drew my chainsword, its teeth easily biting through the metal floor, "If you will notice," The computer explained as I cut through, "What you are using is a MK III chainsword, a significant upgrade from your original MK I. It has titaniu-"

"No offense computer," I interrupted, falling through the floor with a loud crash, "But I can see that this sword is better and if," I grunted as I began sawing through the next floor, "You try to explain it to me I'm just going to ignore you."

"I will make note of this for future interactions." I laughed in response, still unable to comprehend that I spoke to a program made of numbers and code. The floor gave and I dropped down in another loud crash. To my right Satellizer, Kazuya, and, to my surprise, Rana, to my left a single Pandora and her Limiter, all five of them looked shocked to see an Astartes come crashing through the ceiling,

"Cease and desist," I boomed raising my hands, "Thi-" I instinctively dodged a solid mass of air pressure that zipped past and shredded the wall. Turning slowly I looked at the Pandora I did not recognize, her arm held out parallel to the ground as if she had just swung it through the air,

"Julia Munberk," The computer explained, "Pandora rank, 3rd in the world." I rolled my neck, staring at Julia through the glowing red eyes of my helm,

"Julia Munberk," I rumbled, "You overstep yourself." Her expression was emotionless, eyes dead,

"They are traitors, and must be destroyed." She replied with the voice of a machine, "If you protect them, you join them." Her hands cut through the air throwing arcs of energy towards me and I weaved through them,

"So be it." I growled, looking back at the other three as I danced around the energy barrage, "I'll handle her, retreat!" Disengaging my bolt gun I brought it to bear on Julia, taking advantage of the small hallway and firing at full-auto. She ducked through the fire, easily compensating for the sudden speed increase from the small jets upon each shell, throwing retaliatory strikes back at me, "Computer," I growled, ducking and dodging, "Alert Overlord." I reattached my bolter, drawing my sword and bolt pistol as she began an elaborate series of spins and flips, blades of energy flying out from her hands in feet, her Limiter struggling to inflict freezing upon me. I ignored him, wanting to avoid any unnecessary casualties, "Computer," I swayed through the cloud of energy blades, "Can my sword block these?"

"Easily." I slashed at one and it vanished into smoke. That made things easier. I cut and dodged my way through her fire, cranking a few rounds from my bolt pistol off to disrupt her movements and suppress her blades,

"Can my armor take hits from them?"

"Yes, but exercise an appropriate level of caution." I nodded,

"Of course." I closed in, when she suddenly leapt at me hands glowing brightly in an overhead slice directed at my head,

"Sir!" The computer cried out. Caught off-balance I fell backwards blocking her hands with my chainsword and drilling a knee into her stomach. I heard the breaking of bone. Her eyes bulged in surprise as she flew over me and I fired several shots after her but she kicked off the ceiling and rolled onto the floor, to my surprise and irritation I admitted she was good, very good. Neither of us missed a beat, resuming our slugfest,

"This is taking too long," I snuck a new magazine into my bolt pistol, "Computer, give me ideas." I jumped over a long swipe from her leg, cranking off a few more shots at her,

"What kind of ideas?" Rolling to my feet I slashed at her, Julia nimbly ducking under my blade and slicing a leg through the air at point black, energy blade forming I bent over backwards as it streaked just above me,

"Help me win." I fired wildly at her, rolling to the side avoiding more blades,

"Well sir," I ducked and rolled again, blades scorching the surface of my armor as I struggled to stay ahead of her moves, "To either side of this hallway are rooms filled with what appear to be," I swung at her several times, dodging each counter she threw back at me, "Stigma samples."

"How would," I grunted as I round-housed, both kicks barely missing her, "That help?"

"Well sir," I two-handed my chainsword, roaring as I swung at her, "The sudden application of large amounts of stigma," She slid under my swing, jabbing a hand at my open side. I spun with the momentum from my swing, raising a leg to smash my thigh into her face, "Could very well overwhelm her volt weapon which appears to be," She slammed into the floor, flipping end over end and rolling to her feet, diving out of the path of several bolt rounds that I fired, "The concentration of stigma in the user's," I closed the distance, slicing at her with several spinning kicks along with a number of roaring swings from my sword , "Limbs, which is then launched in a pressurized blade," She evaded me, managing to land a hit on my chest with a blade that left a large slash mark and knocked me off-balance for an instant, "that can be manipulated by the user depending upon," Her hands glowed again and she jumped, aimed at my helmet, "the trajectory, speed, and manipulation," I swung my chainsword struggling to pull myself away from those hands, "of the user's movements." I sliced off her arms, hands losing their glow, and stepped forward to smash my helmet into her skull, her body whip-lashing and blasting through the floor to the level below leaving a spatter of blood on my display. I exhaled in relief as a laser moved left to right across my helmet's red eyes to burn off the blood,

"Time?" I gasped, panting loudly,

"The fight lasted exactly twenty seven seconds." I sweated profusely, fatigue just beginning to touch my body,

"Looks like I'm third best in the world now."

"It would seem so sir." I glanced at her Limiter who stared at me, jaw hanging wide open,

"Can you save a video of that?"

"Of course sir."

"Save that fight, I need to see that again. His expression is priceless" I wheezed, nodding at the Limiter, who took a step back in fear,

"As you wish sir." Powering my sword down I hurried after Kazuya, Satellizer, and Rana. I glanced down through the hole Julia had made and saw her unconscious, head and severed arms bleeding profusely,

"Call for a medic." I grunted,

"Already have sir." I liked this "AI," I could get used to it.


	25. Chapter 24 - Tainted

**Chapter 24**

 **Tainted**

I caught up with them quickly.

"Wren-san?" Kazuya asked incredulously as I approached, "Is that you?"

"It is," I grunted with a curt nod, "I've come to assist in the subjugation of this revolt. Just call me Wren, that honorific is idiotic." The three looked at one another,

"You want to stop it?" Satellizer asked, "What do you mean?"

"To annihilate the E Pandoras." Which was apparently the wrong answer seeing as they drew their weapons,

"Then we're going to stop you before you can." Satellizer snarled, Kazuya grabbed her shoulder,

"Wait senpai, violence won't solve this!" He looked up at me as Satellizer lowered her weapons, "Wren, what happened here was terrible. Chevalier used drugs to turn the women into Pandoras but instead they got turned into Novas! After that, all the remaining E Pandoras are revolting because of the inhumane treatment of them! Chevalier isn't treating them like people they're treating them like experiments, like weapons!" A wry grin crossed my face at his words,

"Inhumane," I spat, "You think yourself the better judge of morals when set against your commanders?" Rage began to build within me, "You arrogantly believe, within that small naïve mind of yours, that mankind can live without sacrifice? That it is possible to do things, the 'right' way? The 'humane' way?"

"Yes!" Kazuya yelped, "What are we without compassion? What are we wi-"

"DEAD!" I roared, "MY BROTHERS ARE DEAD! THEY LIVED AS WEAPONS, AS EXPERIMENTS! DID ANY APPEAR TO SAVE THEM?! NO! SO WHY SAVE THESE E PANDORAS?!" The walls shook, the three stepping back fearfully, as black fury scorched my body and drew a deep bloodlust from within me, "You think," I hissed, struggling to control myself, "You think you understand. You think you know." Satellizer and Rena stepped in front of Kazuya protectively ready for battle,

"I know," Rena said defiantly, "That you are a Son of Kunlun and that you are good incarnate – De Arimasu. You know in your heart what is good – De Arimasu." My hand twitched towards my chainsword, I wished to rip that mouth from her face, "You know that killing them won't solve anything – De Arimasu."

"I do not defy orders." I snarled, "Yet you do? Do not make me regret _protecting_ you. I can easily turn the three of you into lumps of pain." I leaned forward threateningly, "Do not test me."

"Do you think killing these women will bring back your brothers?" I glared down at Kazuya, hands itching to peel the flesh from his bones, teeth gnashing upon his- I turned, smashing my head into the wall. Something was wrong with me. I had expelled the Demon, I had found the real me, I was free of my past I had let go. I could feel a deep hunger within me, body quivering as my blood ran hot with fury. I thirsted for blood, for their blood, I itched to rip them limb from limb. They would scream, they would cry, they would DIE!

 _You can never let go…_

I tore my helmet off, throwing it down the hallway gasping for air. I was free, I was free, I was FREE! I had shaken off my shackles, burned my hate, purged the darkness; I was a hero, an Angel, a saint, A GOD!

 _You will never be free._

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, "SHUT UP!" Falling to my knees I pounded the floor, "I AM NOT A WEAPON!" I clutched at my skull, "I FEEL, I THINK, I QUESTION!" Voices screamed and monsters roared, begging for release, tearing and scratching my mind with their blind hunger,

 _BLOOD!_

"NO!"

 _YOU NEED BLODD!_

"I AM ASTARTES!"

"Wren!" My eyes flew open, Satellizer and Rena held my arms, Kazuya cradling my head, "Wren calm down, it's alright stop crying!" Tears poured down my cheeks in a flood. I struggled, the two women holding me down as Kazuya's grip tightened on me, "It's alright." He cooed, "It's alright." Why were my limbs so weak, why could I not smash the two Pandoras into a pulp and throw them off, the shred Kazuya on the end of my chainsword? Why did I allow myself to be treated as such?!

"Let go." I growled, Kazuya looking into my eyes,

"Will you stop?"

"This is an affront to my honor," I snarled, "I am no child, release me." Kazuya nodded to the Pandoras and the three stepped back. I stood slowly, hand to my forehead,

"Now will you change your mind?" Kazuya asked hesitantly.

Change my MIND?! I WOULD….

I had lost my mind. I had lost it long ago now set about the never ending process of piecing it back together. I was a fool to believe it was so easy to change myself. I would always be a dark existence of blood and death no matter how much I wished to change that fact. The world called me Silver Angel while I knew I was a demon tightly leashed to a pole, a monster kept alive to prolong man.

"I have." Killing the E Pandoras would change nothing, the cycle starting all over again with a new batch. If word got out, however, about the truth of the project it would devastate Chevalier's credibility, which would prove extremely beneficial to Dr. Aoi who'd frowned upon the program's launch. At least he had publicly, I'd never asked his opinion on the matter, and if he was so against it why did he want me to kill the E Pandoras? Why start the circle again? Why cover everything up? I yanked my helmet out of the wall placing it on my head, "I will help rescue the E Pandoras." My brothers had died but these E Pandoras would not. I would uncover the truth beneath the Doctor's actions. The three of them sighed with relief,

"Ok," Kazuya said with a nod, "Right now the E Pandoras are trying to escape the facility, we're not sure how, but we're going to find them and help them in any way they can. Are you with us?" I nodded, "Good," Kazuya grinned, "Then le-"

The wall exploded, a woman landing in the hall with us. Her hair hung in long drapes of white, a red patch at its front, and in her hand she clutched a volt spear. Her skin was criss-crossed with cracks, the very same ones I saw on the Pandoras that had been taken over in the 9th Clash. The woman glared at us,

"Get out of my way!" She shouted, charging. I deflected her spear with the back of my hand and stepping into her guard I slammed my shoulder into her with the force of an oncoming train. Falling flat on the ground she snarled at me, still conscious to my surprise. I firmly place a boot on her chest holding her in place,

"We are here to help." I grunted, "Do not test this kindness we offer you."

"Sir, contact right!" The computer yelled. I drew my sword, deflecting an energy beam with a slash,

"Stop!" A woman with two hovering contraptions and holographic images around her hands ran towards me, "Don't you dare hinder Amelia!" She shouted, "Or I will kill you!" Satellizer stepped between us,

"Miss Elizabeth!" The woman under my boot shouted,

"We've never intended to stop you," Satellizer snapped, "We want to help escape from here!" Elizabeth's jaw dropped,

"What?!" She gasped, "I've already told you that we don't need your help!" She swung a hand through the air, "You'll be considered rebels too!"

"You don't have to worry about that," Satellizer raised her chin high, "This was a decision made by myself." I twitched,

"Calm your fire child," I shot, "Do not think yourself my leader." Satellizer ignored me. I tightened my on the chainsword, biting back the anger,

"I also want to help them flee. You really don't have to worry senpai." She continued confidently. Elizabeth smiled after a moment,

"When did you start acting like such a big girl?" She chucked, and the two degenerated into bickering that I did not care for. I lifted my boot from the woman Elizabeth called Amelia,

"I fight by your side." I grunted, extending a hand, "Sorry about the shoulder." Amelia nodded, taking my hand and I pulled her up,

"I didn't expect the Silver Angel to be here." She smiled weakly, "I saw you on the news." I shrugged,

"Who hasn't?"

"Well, well," The Pandoras spun around with expressions of horror, "To think that such an intelligent person would do something so stupid?"

"Charles Bonaparte!" Elizabeth cried,

"Seriously," The girl called Charles scoffed, "I didn't think you were so stupid." She was short, blonde hair that stopped just above the back of her jaw and a large pair of headphones over her ears strangely enough, "Is your brain even working?" Charles shook her head, "Do you even know what you're doing? You're betraying the whole world!"

"It may appear we are traitors," Elizabeth argued, "But if you knew the truth-"

"Enough already!" Charles interrupted, "If-" I fired a shot into Charles' chest that punched a fist-sized hole through her. Everyone slowly turned to look at the smoking barrel of my bolt pistol, "Why yo-" Charles began. I fired again, her head exploding, body falling to the floor.

"Time does not wait for idle chatter." I growled, "We move."


	26. Chapter 25 - Glorious

**Chapter 25**

 **Glorious**

"You killed her!" Elizabeth gasped, the others staring at me, "Why?!" I ignored them,

"Amelia," I grunted, the woman looking up at me worriedly, "Hop on." I knelt, offering my shoulder to her, "We must move quickly, my speed is much greater than any of yours." Amelia nodded, climbing on, "The rest of you," I said, straightening, "Follow me." And I ran, "Computer, you've gone quiet."

" _Apologies sir, just watching, you violated your orders I have noticed."_

"About killing the E Pandoras?"

" _Yes, and allied Pandoras as well, I'm beginning to question your suitability for tactical combat_."

"You wouldn't be the first." I glanced up at the 3D map of the facility, "Computer I'm seeing a large number of Pandoras ahead, and their count seems to have risen."

" _Correct sir, I did not notify you so as not to interrupt, but Chevalier has deployed a platoon of Pandoras to this location. Their orders are the same as yours shall I reevaluate your IFF_?"

"Do it." The blue blips of Pandoras became red, the red blips of E Pandoras blue. I could count the remaining E Pandoras on one hand, "Prepare for combat." I warned the others and, turning a corner, we encountered four or five Pandoras each with a Limiter. I continued running at full tilt,

" _Sir_?"

"Just getting rid of the baggage," I grunted, jumping over the heads of the Pandoras and Limiters leaving Kazuya, Rena, Satellizer, Elizabeth, and the nameless Limiter, "Good luck!" I called,

"Why did you leave them?!" Amelia shouted, "They could've helped!"

"They're too slow, where are we going?!" Amelia looked down at me in disbelief,

"You don't know?!"

"I was never informed."

"Scarlet Ohara's office, we need her documents of this project!"

"Computer?"

" _Route plotted sir_." Another translucent line led the way through the halls as I ran, " _It is just on your right_."

"Thank you." I smashed through a set of doors, walking into a large office,

"This is it!" Amelia yelped jumping off my shoulder. She ran to the desk ahead, suddenly stopping to cough up a large glob of blood. I raised an eyebrow,

"Have you been shot?"

"No," She coughed, shaking her head, "It's-"

"Hey! Stop right there!" I raised my bolt pistol as twelve Pandoras and Limiters stepped into the room,

" _Sir Dr. Aoi_ -" I ignored the computer, unloading into the advancing group. Caught by surprise the bolts shredded two Limiters and one Pandora,

"Amelia!" I boomed, "TO WAR!" Charging I smashed through them, beheading another Limiter and smashing my bolt pistol into the face of a Pandora. Volt weapons appeared in their hands, and I parried their blows, returning their puny attacks with my own boundless fury, chainsword roaring with glee as blood greased its teeth, "FLEE BEFORE ME WORTHLESS RETCHES!" I stomped a Limiter into the ground, blood splattering out beneath my boot, "I AM YOUR TICKET TO THE AFTERLIFE," I swung my sword in wide arcs, carving my foes head to toe, "REJOICE!" They screamed in agony as their limbs fell from their bodies and comrades died before their eyes, the wall suddenly exploding behind me. I glanced back, Amelia bled from her eyes and mouth with four large stigmas growing from her back, two Pandoras dead at her feet, beyond I could see large canisters of liquid containing the bodies of women, among them stood Scarlett Ohara. Dispatching the final Pandora with a shot from my bolt pistol I followed after curiously,

"Finally, you are here," Dr. Ohara sighed sadly, expression dark, "Amelia Evans." Dr. Ohara glanced at me, "And an Astartes? The Doctor must have been holding out on us, we thought you were all dead." I did not respond,

"What is this," Amelia snarled, "What the hell is this?! Answer me scarlet Ohara!" I chuckled with amusement at her screaming shaking my head,

"What do you think?" I grunted. Amelia spun, glaring at me suspiciously, "'When you create something, it is basic science to do it more than once,'" I repeated Dr. Aoi's exact words when he had revealed to me I was simply a clone, "Is that not true Doctor?" I spat. Ohara glanced at me,

"You should have already heard of Maria Lancelot," She began, looking at Amelia, "The one that turned her own body into a volt weapon and defeated Novas for the first time." She smiled darkly, "The one who guided humanity and ensured out survival, the first Pandora." Amelia gasped in disbelief,

"Maria… Lancelot?" She coughed, blood dripping down her chin, "Are you saying that those are all," She waved her hand at the women in the large glass canisters, "Maria Lancelot?"

"More precisely," Ohara corrected, "They were created from her genetic samples, clones of Maria Lancelot. This is what 'Type Maria' are." My eyes widened with surprise, clones of Maria Lancelot? How strong were they, how close to the original? They would be revolutionary in the war against the Nova, "And since they were created from Maria's DNA they have a compatibility rate no Pandora could ever hope to have, it would be correct to say that they themselves are stigmas. Type Maria are true Pandoras!" Ohara clenched her fist, "With them no one will be sacrificed anymore, they've corrected all the weaknesses of Gengo Aoi's Pandoras!" Amelia's eyes narrowed, fists clenching,

"But if this project already existed," Amelia growled angrily, "Why did Chevalier even begin the E Pandora project?" Ohara sighed in response,

"Because there are still some problems, we have not started the tests to deploy Type Maria in real situations yet." I snorted at that, "Moreover Chevalier has not approved of this project, I moved here on my own." Amelia shook with fury, large growths of stigma protruding from her back,

"Sir, _I am detecting signs of a Nova Type from the girl, suggest termination_."

"No, I want to watch."

" _But si_ -" I muted him,

"…I couldn't imagine you rioting like this." I sucked my teeth in annoyance at having missed some of the conversation,

"You couldn't imagine?!" Amelia screamed,

"Yes, for you to have such courage," Ohara smiled sarcastically,

"Then, you don't need E Pandoras anymore…." Amelia's shoulder slouched, eyes cast into shadow by her long bangs,

"You don't understand!" Ohara raised her hands laughing, "Once Type Maria are ready not only you but all Pandoras will no longer have to fight! You may go back to being normal girls! I only need a year, no, six months before I finish this project! It will be the greatest weapon to ever be used against Novas and I will surpass Gengo Aoi!" Her voice became fevered, almost hysterical, "WE WILL CREATE THE REAL SAVIORS OF MANKIND!" Ohara screamed, hands raised above her head, Amelia smashed her spearhead into the floor,

"Go back to being normal girls, after all this?" I could feel her hate even through my armor, "We were never the real project, it was all about those damn clones?!" Her skin began to crack, stigma growing,

"O-obviously not," Ohara stammered nervously, "I was just trying to-"

"What," Tears streamed down Amelia's cheeks, "You're so cruel!" She hissed, "In the end you created our fake project just to get more time! While you distracted the world with us this is what you were doing in the shadows, keeping us alive only for its continued existence?" Ohara looked away, "Why us?!" Amelia wailed, "Why us?! We really believed in you, for you we all-"

"Your sacrifices were not in vain," Ohara cut in, "If this project works the world will be safe! Your sacrifices were admirable and heroic, necessary for the future of humanity!" With a bloody scream Amelia charged Ohara, electricity suddenly arcing into her and restraining her, "This barrier disconnects you from your stigmas!" Ohara yelled, "You cannot free yourself Amelia, I didn't expect you to understand me! After all, only I know all the sins I've committed. Even so, I need this project I've left everything in my life for it! If I give up now everything will be wasted! Why stop now?! Even if I am to be called devil, with my own hands I-"

" _SIR! ENEMY NOVA_!" Amelia's body mutated, white marble consumed her flesh, body growing larger and larger, " _ENEMY NOVA IN LARGE NUMBERS, WE ARE SURROUNDED SIR_!" I watched as the clones burst from their from their glass cages, eyes glowing, " _UNKNOWN NOVA TYPE HAS APPEARED SIR, PANDORA TYPES ARE ALSO ENGAGING US_!" I grinned wryly,

"The hubris of man," I chuckled, "At its finest."

" _SIR!_ " I ignored it.

Voices spoke within me, overwhelming emotions flooding my consciousness, and I watched as the clones piled upon Amelia, absorbing into her to become even more massive until she swelled to a massive angel of white death that screamed in fury at the arrogance upon which it had been created. Smashing through the ceiling her great form hovered above the facility as alarms sounded. A great pride swelled within my chest, voices whispering within my mind, I saluted the Nova that had once been Amelia, "Your fury and zeal are admirable, human."

"This is impossible." I glanced down at Ohara who sat dumbly upon the floor staring up at the Nova with dead eyes, "How did she… what have I done?"

"Allow me to bestow you, human, with my thanks." I blew her brains across the floor with a bark from my bolt pistol, voices whispering,

" _Sir! Detecting anomalies within your body, Nova si_ -" I pulled my helmet off, dropping it to the ground and raised my arms to the gaping hole in the ceiling, gazing in awe upon the Nova, "Glorious."


	27. Chapter 26 - Kazuha

**Chapter 26**

 **Kazuha**

 _*author's note*_

 _I you're confused with what's going down in the grand scheme of things, you get can get a rough idea by reading chapters 78 and so on from the Freezing Manga itself, that'll mostly explain everything that occurs outside of Wren's perception. However, remember some aspects are different in this fic._

"Doctor Aoi, Silver Angel's body is showing signs of Nova activity!"

"Sir, the onboard AI is reporting abnormalities with Silver Angel's mental state, he also appears to be-" Aoi ignored them.

His command room dominated by panic and hysteria, Aoi glared at the video screen depicting the Unknown Nova. None could have predicted that the E Pandoras had the capability to become Nova, nor that Dr. Ohara had made clones of Maria Lancelot, and that all of it would come together into this mess, and to top it all off Wren was falling victim to his origins. Aoi had always worried Wren would be susceptible to the influence of a Nova but he'd successfully survived two Clashes and kept his wits about him for the entirety of both, until now. The Commander, as Wren called his former self, was a radically different man than this clone Aoi had created. The Commander had rarely spoken, always acting as if he had all the cards yet did not wish to show them, Aoi appreciated his commanding presence and advice when he was alive, this new self however was a blemish upon his name. A mindless killing machine had been reborn, what had gone wrong? The Commander was entirely on board with the idea of cloning himself, completely accepting to all the tests and procedures, allowing Aoi to create a perfect clone identical to the original. Yet the two were so impossibly opposite despite their origins? Luck and sense seemed to despise Aoi in their entirety. Aoi sat up in his chair,

"Prepare the Sisters for deployment, I don't want them sitting on their hands and I won't stand by while we lose more people to these Nova!" He ordered, "Move it people!" The staff of the command room saluted, scrambling to carry out his orders,

"Dr. Aoi!" Aoi looked up at a hysterical expression, a dark pit of emotion forming in his stomach, "Pandoras are being effected with Nova Resonance, they're changing to Pandora Type Novas!" So, Wren, you were just as easily effected by these Pandoras you thought so lowly of?

"Dr. Aoi, enemy Type-S Nova and another Unknown Type have appeared as well!" Aoi shook his head in disappointment before shouting orders. Gengo Aoi, for one, was not going to surrender or go down so easily, they would bleed for their assault upon man,

"Open up a channel with Chevalier," He snarled, "Those fools are going to be the death of us all if left alone."

* * *

Kazuya looked up, scowling, "Emergency?" He growled, "What the hell's going on?" Chiffon's Limiter, Eugene, turned meaningfully to Chiffon,

"Can you do something about it?" Eugene grunted, glancing at Satellizer and Rana, sprawled across the ground. Rana's arms had been sliced off in the fighting and Satellizer's cloths had been tore, exposing her breasts. "This isn't going to end well if you don't."

"Yes," Chiffon sighed, "But it seems we still have business here." Eugene frowned, eyes widening as he saw the previously defeated Satellizer and Rana standing, eyes glowing and skin cracking in reminiscence of Nova,

"Stella-senpai, Rana?!" Kazuya cried, expression disbelief,

"These Kouhai's," Chiffon sighed, gritting her teeth, "Give me so many problems." Chiffon squared off with the two resonating Pandoras, "Thanks to their high fusion rate with the stigmas," She explained, "It seems they ended up in Resonance too." Satellizer screamed, charging Chiffon, whom blocked the blade Satellizer brought down upon her with her own Volt weapon, a single large gauntlet. Rana's form blurred as she activated a high-powered accel, the two Nova-influence Pandoras closing on Chiffon,

"RANA!" Kazuya cried, struggling to initiate Freezing, "STOP!" But to no avail, Satellizer and Rana easily breaking his attempt to hold them, Chiffon using the minor distraction to escape their clutches,

"Concentrate!" She shouted, avoiding their attacks, "Both of you have already experienced this Stigmata's corrosion many times! I know you can-" Satellizer impaled her from behind, Chiffon's eyebrows rising with surprise, Eugene and Kazuya watching in horror,

"No," Kazuya gasped, "NOOO!" Summoning a level of strength he did not know to possess, Kazuya held the three still with an amazing surge of powerful Freezing, "I can't," Kazuya growled, "Let the President," His veins bulged, eyes glowing, "Be killed like this!"

"This way, Freezing is useless. You've stopped Chiffon-Senpai too." Kazuya glanced at Eugene, who studied Kazuya's work closely, Kazuya straining to hold the three women,

"Eugene-Senpai?!" Kazuya snarled through clenched teeth, struggling to concentrate,

"Listen carefully Kazuya Aoi," Eugene said calmly, "I'll paralyze Satellizer and Rana with my own Freezing, and then you'll release yours. We must free Chiffon."

"Release?!" Kazuya spat, "Normal Freezing can't stop them, and just you try to stop the two of them?!" Kazuya hissed, "That's impossible, if-"

"It's possible," Eugene interrupted, eyes cold, "If you understand the true meaning of 'Freezing.'" Eugene's body tensed, "On my command," He growled, "Now!" Eugene's mind linked with Chiffon, the two performing an Ereinbar Set, "Freezing!" Eugene shouted, Kazuya stepping back in shock as Satellizer and Rana were held firm, his own Freezing releasing.

Chiffon darted out of danger, a second gauntlet appearing on her other arm, the two turned Pandoras slowly giving chase as the three battled it out. Chiffon's gauntlets slowly degraded as cracks and chips pockmarked her volt weapons. Kazuya called out to Satellizer and Rana, begging them to stop,

"It's too late, they're under Nova control." Eugene growled, body straining against the effort of maintaining his Freezing, "At this rate Chiffon will have to fight seriously and might end up killing them." Kazuya glanced in surprise at Eugene,

"Isn't Chiffon the one in danger?"

"No," Eugene shook his head, the three Pandoras still duking it out, "No Pandoras can equal to her, and if she gets serious they're dead, which is why you need to stop this." Kazuya's eyes widened,

"Me?! Stop them?! How?!"

"Two people can share a consciousness with Freezing, just as they can with an Ereinbar Set," Eugene explained quickly, blood dripping out of his nose, "Initiate Freezing in every direction, then communicate directly with them, the stronger your skills the deeper your bond between them!" He coughed blood, hunching over as the Freezing ravaged his body, "If you don't want them to die you've," He coughed again, falling against Kazuya, "You've got to reach them, there's…" He fell to the floor, "…no time." Kazuya looked back at the three Pandoras, fixating on Satellizer and Rana. His teeth gritted, and loosed a fantastic roar,

"FREEZING!"

* * *

Kazuya floated through time and space, the world warping and changing, twisting and turning, time flowing about him in a thick soup of colorful light and rainbows. He saw his mother and father in the soupy lights, even his Grandfather whom stood over a glass capsule containing the body of a beautiful woman inside, continuing his erratic flight through whatever this place was, until he found a small, sobbing girl. The girl grew as he watched, becoming Satellizer,

"Why mother," She sobbed, "Why did you leave me?" Kazuya reached out to her, instead swept up by an unseen current to be carried again by an invisible force,

"Kazuya," He looked up in surprise at his sister, Kazuha Aoi, hugging a younger version of himself, watching as his younger self grew, to become a screaming mess, "KAZUHA," He watched himself scream, "IT'S NOT TRUE! KAZUHA ISN'T DEAD!" Kazuya recalled the agony he'd felt at the loss of his sister, the infinite darkness that consumed him,

"Kazuya-kun?" Turning, Kazuya faced a naked Rana, whom hovered several feet above him,

"You recognize me?" He asked,

"Sure – De Arimasu! But where are we? Am I inside of you?" She trailed off, smiling, "No, you are inside of me, I see, so what I'm seeing is your mind, sweet and friendly, but why are you disappearing – De Arimasuka?" She cocked her head curiously, "Did you come looking for me – De Arimasuka?"

"NO!" Screamed a different voice, the two of them tumbling back as a blast of force hit them, the two barely managing to maintain their connection, "Don't come near me!" They looked up at the dark and sobbing form of Satellizer, an overwhelming pressure of extreme melancholy emanating from her pushing them all apart,

"Senpai!" Kazuya cried, "You're disappearing!"

"Don't look at me," Satellizer wailed, "I'm miserable, I knew this would happen, someone talentless like me using the power of Stigmata this way, I knew that, in the end, I'd end up being alone again." Her hunched form shrunk away from them, fading,

"No!" Kazuya screamed, reaching after her, when Rana suddenly appeared in front of Satellizer, seizing her by the chest of her dress, glaring furiously into Satellizer's eyes,

"Open your eyes, – De Arimasu!" Rana snarled viciously, "You are not alone, – De Arimasu! You monopolize my Kazuya-Kun and have a vicious rival like me – De Arimasu!" She released Satellizer, grinning mischievously, "So, what're you talking about – De Arimasu? What happened to all that confidence from before – De Arimasu?" She pointed an accusing finger, "Aren't you ashamed – De Arimasu? Kazuya-Kun came here to see you – De Arimasu, but if you're this weak then you're Kazuya's second partner!" Rana laughed as she embraced Kazuya, holding him tight and Satellizer looked on in surprise, before smiling softly,

"Who gave you permission," She replied, "To call me second?"

" _WHAT IS THIS FOOLISH DISPLAY?_ " Their forms trembled, a massive consciousness pressing upon them as a large figure appeared across from the three cohorts, " _WHO DARES ENCROACH UPON MY MIND_?"

"Wren?" Kazuya asked, recognizing the giant man clad in silver steel walking towards them bringing a maelstrom of color that whirled violently behind him,

" _INDEED HUMAN, YOU SPEAK MY NAME, YET HOW DO YOU KNOW IT?_ " Kazuya hesitated, in the color behind Wren, Kazuya could see faces, so many faces, too many to pick out. A hodgepodge of emotions emanated from Wren, hate, anger, courage, curiosity, happiness, love, and fear, among others, but fear caught Kazuya off guard. His grandfather and Wren, as well as the data released on the Astartes Project, all stated implicitly that Astartes could not feel fear, so why did he? Kazuya shook his head in disbelief,

"How are you here?"

" _WITHIN MY OWN MIND?_ " Wren asked, chuckling, " _I WONDER SUCH THINGS MYSELF_ _AT TIMES, YET YOU HAVE NOT ANSWERED MY OWN QUESTION._ " The red eyes in his helmet flashed, maelstrom of color growing, " _WHO DARES,_ " He growled in a mechanical voice through the imposing silver helm, " _ENCROACH UPON MY MIND?_ " In his mind? Was that why Kazuya could see and feel Wren's emotions, Wren's thoughts? Was that maelstrom his mind? How did he survive? How was he even remotely sane? What sort of being could live with such violent and conflicting emotions? Yet, behind that storm, beneath the silver armor, and within that imposing helmet Kazuya thought he could see something else, though he could scarcely believe it. Kazuya saw a small boy, crying.

* * *

What had he done to me? How had a human invoked such imposing power to bring me to this strange, yet oddly familiar, dimension of thick atmosphere and strange color? Studying them I saw three humans, two females, one with glossy black hair the other's a shimmering blonde, and one male. Each of them glowed brightly with their own thought and emotion.

The blonde woman, aura the darkest of the three, seemed frail under that scowl she directed at me. I saw a little girl behind her, sporting similar features, a younger version of her past self perhaps? The girl sobbed incessantly, pitifully scrubbing at the endless flow of tears with the back of hands already soaked. As I watched two people appeared, look-alikes of the other boyish man and woman that joined the blonde girl, reaching down to comfort her. I felt an odd interest, or familiarity, with the blonde woman, for whatever reason.

The woman with the glossy black hair, aura the brightest of the three, stared back at me unflinchingly, back straight and shoulders squared. I saw only light behind her, a holy light of iron will and strength, her thoughts and emotion hidden behind a solid wall of determination. I could not help feeling a deep respect for this woman, a warrior true, a knight clad in the fury of her faith and possessing the means to enact it. What were fate's intentions by having brought her to me?

The male, boyish, standing at their front interested me the most, despite his mostly plain and uninteresting appearance, as he regarded me cautiously, unsure of my intentions and apparently unable to determine them from my appearance. A pair of kind brown eyes studied me, their light gaze honest, soft, caring, understanding, and accepting, they ever so slightly calmed me of my rage. I recognized those eyes, having seen them before inset upon the shining face of a legendary woman whom wielded an unstoppable power, possessing a mind of the purest will and resolve, an unstoppable force that all respected, I among them. Kazuha Aoi stood proudly behind the boyish man.

With a respectful nod, as if like magic, my rage subsided, storm vanishing into harmless vapor as a placid calm drifted over me, her deep brown eyes,

"Kazuha," I rumbled, "It is good to see you."

"Hello Wren _,_ " Kazuha answered, smiling warmly, "You are as handsome as the day we met _._ "

"Really," I snorted, "As I recall we met when I was just a boy." She nodded slowly,

"Yes," Love washed over me like the ocean surf, "And I a young girl barely six, amazed at how strong a man you were." The three others faded into the soup, Kazuha drifting close, "Yet you were only ten," She giggled, "I could not believe such a boy could carry the weight of a man's soul so easily." Her hair rose and fell in a wind I could not feel, arms outstretched, "I have missed you."

"And I you," The metal shell of my armor melted away as we embraced, "I've craved to feel this hair of silk, skin of soft velvet, and your scent of crushed pine and flowers." I held her close, my hard muscles relaxing,

"I'm sorry." She whispered into my ear,

"No," I sighed, holding her tightly, "I am sorry, I have fallen." Regret permeated my mind, "I have allowed myself to become this terrible existence, allowed the darkness and taint to consume me." I shook my head, "The Demons have taken me, Kazuha, and the Ruinous Powers have found us again." Kazuha looked up at me, brown eyes glimmering,

"Then why not stop running?" Her lips cracked in a confident grin, "Why not stand and fight?" Shaking my head, I sighed sadly,

"How? How can I stand? Your sisters are as tainted as I, Maria is nothing more than a corpse, and I have already shown my inability to stand alone." Kazuha abruptly head butted me ferociously, "Wha-" I began,

"Who are you?" Kazuha growled,

"Bu-"

"I said," She grunted, sucking in to shout, "WHO ARE YOU?!" Another head butt, this time knocking me to a floor I could not see, looking up at her, "Answer me."

"Wren," I mumbled,

"What?"

"Wren."

"Speak up."

"Wren." Kazuha grabbed my ear,

"Speak," She snarled, "Up."

"I," I growled, standing as she yanked at me ear, "am Wren."

"Who?"

"Wren!"

"Louder."

"Wren!"

"Louder."

" _Wren!"_

"Hm?"

"WREN!"

"What?"

" _I AM WREN!_ " I roared, throwing her back with a blast of force, " _ASTARTES!_ " And seized her neck, squeezing. I immediately dropped her, "Kazuha," I gasped, "I'm sorry!" She landed lightly on her feet, cocking an eyebrow at me,

"Sorry for what?" I blinked, looking her up and down,

"Everything," I sighed, shoulders slouching, "I'm sorry for everything."

"Alright, thanks, I guess?" I glared at her,

"Kazuha, I'm sorry."

"Yea," She answered, rolling her head a few times, "I heard." Kazuha grabbed my shirt, and pulled me down, planting a kiss on my lips. As we broke apart she giggled tongue licking those cherry lips of hers, "I've always wanted to do that." I did not respond, "Wren," Her brown eyes took me prisoner with their gentle gaze, "You are not alone, never have you been alone." Kazuya, Satellizer, and Rana reappeared, "It's just you never noticed it." I glanced at the humans,

"Them?" I asked dubiously, "I hardly know them!"

"No," She said, "But after this, you will."

"Why?" I scoffed, "Why them?"

"Because Kazuya just saved your life," I jerked my head up at the boy in shock, "How do you think I'm talking to you right now?" Kazuha turned, fondly regarding the unmoving form of her brother, "He is a great man, and it hurt to see him so agonized over my death," She sighed, looking back at me, "As much as it hurt to see you regret it." I growled angrily,

"You died honorably, in the glory of battle, why would I regret your death?" I spat, "Those upon the battlefield are responsible for their own lives."

"Then why do you blame yourself?" I twitched,

"What?"

"Your brothers and I," She cooed, "Why try so hard to rip yourself apart and end your life simply because we gave ours to protect it?" I looked away, "So many times you thought yourself free of your regret and doubt, always fooling yourself, holding those you protect at arm's length simply because you are different." Her hands grasped my cheeks, gently turning my head to look at her, "When one has lost, they must rebuild yes? So many people admire and respect you, aspiring to posses your strength and bravery, yet you deny them so vehemently? Would you rebuff their awe and inspiration so thick-headedly?" I shook my head stiffly, "Then, Wren, The Last Astartes, Protector of my Heart, Survivor of the Brotherhood, and Hope of mankind, what is it you are going to do?"

My eyes rose from Kazuha, locking with Kazuya's, frozen in time. A fire that had long sat dormant in my chest suddenly caught alight,

"I am tainted," Kazuha opened her mouth to argue, "I am broken," Putting my hands upon Kazuha's small shoulders, "and I am a fool." Kazuha grinned,

"Yes, but you are my fool." She held me close, form disappearing, "And I will always watch over my fool." She whispered, voice a quiet breeze,

"Kazuha," I grunted, holding her tight I felt warm tears upon my chest,

"Good luck." She was gone.

* * *

The storm and pressure vanished, the metal figure's armor dissipating, leaving a giant of a man, head a mess of scraggly hair, eyes golden mirrors, and face made from heavily scarred stone, body a bastion of power. Kazuya, Satellizer, and Rana raised their arms to shield their eyes from the bright light that shone from behind the man,

"Kazuya," He thundered, filling Kazuya with courage and inspiration with voice only a hero could have. The man known as Wren set a hand on Kazuya's shoulder, eyes of gold looking down upon him kindly, a deep wisdom and understanding held within their beautiful depths, "Wake up."

Suddenly, the three reappeared in the hallway with Chiffon and Eugene. Rana looked down in shock,

"My arms – De Arimasu!" Satellizer covering her exposed breasts, blushing, as Kazuya fell into Eugene's arms,

"Very good!" Eugene wheezed, "You did it!" The others began to speak, but Kazuya did not hear them, the exhaustion that weighed upon him threatening to pull him under as Eugene lowered him to the floor. What had happened? For the slightest instant he'd seen his older sister standing with the man he assumed was Wren, that large figure easily recognizable, but different. First a man of metal, then an abnormally tall and muscled man whose golden eyes had seemed ancient, nothing like the Wren Kazuya knew. The exhaustion fading, Kazuya returned to the present, Chiffon speaking,

"…Being sincere," Chiffon grunted, "With your current conditions I wouldn't ask you to help, but at the moment we need all the help we can get."

"What's going on?" Rana asked curiously, Chiffon biting her lip,

"War."


	28. Chapter 27 - Envy

**Chapter 27**

 **Envy**

"So," Aoi growled, looking up at the main screen of the command room, "Are you fools enjoying what you've done?" Marks Spencer and a faceless general stared back from the screen, expressions stupefied,

" _Gengo Aoi_?!" Marks shouted back from the screen, " _What in blazes, how do you know about the situation here?!_ " Aoi ignored the question,

"You tested that disgusting drug on your E Pandoras, and now you've created a Nova?"

" _Created a Nova?!_ " Marks slammed a fist on his desk, " _What the hell are you talking about?!_ " So he knew nothing which meant Ohara had acted alone. Aoi nodded at one of her staff members, who saluted,

"Marks Spencer, you have lost control of the situation, I am in command now." Pandoras burst in on his side of the screen, weapons in hand,

" _Chevalier inspection squad!_ " Shouted one of the breaching Pandoras, " _If you resist you will be arrested for high treason!_ " Marks scowled,

" _Chevalier… why?_ " Understanding dawned upon him when he saw a Limiter and Pandora with blonde hair,

" _Oh… I didn't expect the El Bridget family to be involved with this, so you're behind all this?_ " Marks glared accusingly at Aoi,

"The current situation couldn't be any worse," Aoi retorted, "The appearance of these new Nova ignores all the rules observed until now." Marks sneered,

" _And?_ "

"They aren't from another dimension," Aoi said, "They were created, here, from the E Pandoras."

" _That's impossible!_ " Marks cried, " _How… the Nova-_ "

"Scarlett Ohara is responsible, though I doubt she intended this turn of events to play out." Marks' jaw disengaged, working silently, "You are dismissed, Marks Spencer, allow me to clean up your mess." The screen switched back to a tactical view of the Alaskan Research Facility and the three Novas that encroached upon it,

"Sir the Unknown Type Nova is moving!"

"Give me a scan of every structure on its course now!"

"Already done sir, the solar generator appears to be its destination!"

"Send an intercept team immediately!"

"Cannot comply sir, no responding Pandora teams are available to assist, all are engaged or not responding!" Aoi gritted his teeth,

"Send out a message, I want someone, anyone, to stop that Unknown Type now, it doesn't matter what they do just keep it away from that damn generator!"

"Chevalier forces cannot comply sir, Genetics forces are also entangled! All are already engaged with the two Type-S Novas, allied Pandoras turned Nova, and the Nova Clones!" Aoi slammed a fist down on his desk,

"Dammit! Isn't there anyone left?!" A rough voice boomed from the loud speakers,

" _This is Silver Angel to Overlord, repeat, Silver Angel to Overlord, come in._ " The staff turned to Aoi in surprise,

"This is Overlord," Aoi said hesitantly, "Silver Angel what's your status?"

" _Status is green, sir, encountered some slight difficulties with some sort of enemy mental attack but I've staved off the worst of it. At the moment I am moving to engage the enemy Unknown Type Nova and would you inform this AI of yours that I am not, in fact, a Novaform. It will not shut the hell up._ " Aoi blinked,

"Wren is that you?"

" _Er, Overlord this is Silver Angel yes._ "

"We received data from your suit that did in fact display Nova signatures in your frontal lobe and body, how-"

"Sir, the readings have normalized!" One of the staff called, "He is stable!" Aoi having difficulty believing such a miracle ran a hand through his white, wiry hair,

"Wr – that is – Silver Angel how can we confirm this is you?"

" _Overlord, I understand you're nervous,_ " The command room watched as a massive explosion boomed just below the Unknown Type Nova, staggering it, " _But I do not have time to argue. Requesting support drop, I just used the last of my explosives to breach the underground and stall the Unknown Type, Silver Angel engaging._ " Gunfire began to spray the Nova, " _As of this moment defeat is certain, the AI is very vocal about that, I need heavy equipment._ " Aoi laughed, so his luck wasn't so atrocious after all,

"Solid copy Silver Angel orbital drop inbound!" Aoi stood to lean forward, hands resting on his station, "Sky Eye, this is Overlord, copy?!"

" _Overlord,_ " Answered a man after a moment, " _This is Sky Eye, send coordinates and payload._ "

"Coordinates sent," Aoi said after an affirmative nod from one of the staff, "Payload is as follows: Astartes Class Assault Loadout, Thunderhammer clearance."

" _Affirmative Overlord, package is away, ETA one minute._ "

"Silver Angel drop is inbound upon the marker that is now displayed on your HUD, ETA one minute."

" _Roger Overlord._ " The room watched in tense silence as a lone man of Silver steel stood against the massive Nova, " _Inform all allied forces to keep a safe distance, I will be facing the Unknown Type alone, no need for more casualties._ "

"Alone?!" Aoi blurted, "Silver Angel you are fighting an Unknown Type alone, yet you're denying reinforcements?! That isn't bravery it's suicide!" A deep laugh shook the speakers of the command room,

" _Doctor, with all due respect, let me work, Silver Angel out._ "

* * *

" _Sir, this is not a wise course of action._ "

"Computer," I sighed, looking up at the orbital drop coming in overtop the screaming face of the Unknown Type, "You must know by now that I am not the wisest of individuals."

" _Unfortunately, sir, I have observed this_."

"Good," I growled, dashing towards the Nova, "Can you predict the Nova's attacks?"

" _Indeed I can sir._ "

"Fantastic, I need as many visual aids as you can, just help me survive sixty seconds."

" _That is quite a long time for a one-on-one with a Nova of this size sir, your odds of survival are-._ "

"Never tell me the odds."

* * *

"Sir, the enemy Type-S are deploying some sort of humanoids, I count fifty… sixty… seventy, seventy and climbing sir! Fortunately, Pandoras are beginning to appear from lower levels of the facility to engage them but they threaten to overwhelm our forces should their spawning rate continue!" Aoi growled, they were evolving again, just like the 9th Clash,

"Sir! Silver Angel is taking heavy damage and is being pushed back, he's been cut off from the drop point of the support capsule!" Aoi watched as a man of silver metal ducked and dodged invisible blades on one of the side screens,

"Open a channel!"

"Yes sir!"

"Wren, respond!"

" _Doctor-_ " A red beam of energy burst from the Nova, dragging a massive explosion across the facility and digging a gigantic trench through Wren's position,

"WREN!" Aoi screamed, "WREN, RESPOND, WREN!"

" _Doctor, if you have only made contact to scream in my ear I am disconnecting._ " The command room sighed in relief as the dust cleared, Wren still standing,

"Silver Angel," Aoi said urgently, "You are being pushed back and are in danger from being cut off from the support capsule."

" _Yes sir, thank you for the tip._ " Wren answered sarcastically, Aoi and the staff watched in amazement as explosions popped across the snow before the Unknown Type, columns of energy originating from the Nova's chest paving the ground in deep fissures, the Astartes nimbly evading the explosions and energy beams as they watched in quiet awe. One of the staff waved a hand,

"Sir! Dr. Aoi sir! Reinforcements have arrived at Silver Angel's position!"

"What?!" Aoi yelled, "Only five people?! From what platoon?!"

"Identified as Genetics Pandoras, on screen, Pandoras are as follows: West Genetics Second-Year Rana Linchen, West Genetics Second-Year Satellizer El Bridget, West Genetics Third Year, Chiffon Fairchild!"

"Chiffon Fairchild?" Aoi whispered to himself, Ohara had brought her over with the other Genetics Pandoras as well? With her and Wren, if he could get to the support drop, they might stand a chance,

"Limiters are as follows, Eugene Travis, and Kazuya Aoi!" A frozen terror gripped Gengo, Kazuya? What the hell was he doing here? Gengo stared in horror at the main screen as he recognized his grandson, heart stopped. The Doctor closed his eyes, begging for something, anything, to keep Kazuya alive, even if the rest had to die.

* * *

" _Sir, detecting Pandora signatures one hundred feet to your six O'clock,_ " I weaved through the incoming energy blades and crimson beams, eyes fixed to the steaming crater that held my ticket to victory, " _Five human life forms._ "

"I thought Aoi didn't have anything to send?"

" _You also informed him not to send anyone._ "

"Details," I spat, diving between two beams not even bothering to waste anymore bolter ammo, I already held its attention, "Are they going to help or die trying?"

" _My database identifies them as Chiffon Fairchild, Eugene Travis, Satellizer El Bridgette, Rana Linchen, Kazuya Aoi, defeat is certain._ " I snorted,

"I applaud your honesty."

" _Of course sir – oh my – I regret to inform you of this sir, but I have detected an enemy signature at your six O'clock._ " I looked over my shoulder, seeing a girl I recalled as Chiffon shining brightly, four stigma growths protruding from her back and wielding two large claw-like gauntlets as several long plates hovered at her sides, four companions staring at her in shock,

"Eyes on," I rolled through another barrage, "Computer are you sure Chiffon is hostile? She doesn't appear to have been subject to any significant changes." Her skin was not cracked, though her eyes did glow, but she seemed human, sentient, not a mindless killing machine I usually saw in the Novaform Pandoras,

" _Without a doubt._ " I did not respond, breath catching in my throat as Chiffon vanished, reappearing overhead, and the barrages halted instantly. She hovered before the Nova nearly eye-to-eye with it, mouth working silently,

"Computer," I yelped, "Amplify speakers, what is she saying?!"

"… _Not everyone can be happy, this is sad reality._ " Her sorrowful voice echoed within my helmet,

" _Sir, detecting high energy build-up the Nova-!"_ I watched as Chiffon slowly raised her hand, the Nova preparing to fire an energy beam from its screaming mouth,

"DODGE IT!" I roared to Chiffon, firing my Bolter at the Nova in the hope of breaking its concentration, the weapon falling silent as I stood in awe. The beam fired, hitting Chiffon's gauntlet and dispersing as it exited the Nova's mouth in a continuous flow, the energy beam ricocheted, fragments flying off to explode haphazardly in the facility as she blocked it.

Spinning in mid-air Chiffon slammed a fist into the Nova's lower body and it crashed to the ground with a colossal bang. She jumped upon it, and body suddenly shredded to pieces by invisible blades,

"CHIFFON!" I sprinted for the capsule, but stopped mid-step when I saw her running, right as rain, along one of the Nova's wings. How…? I shook myself, this was not the time to be gawking and watching, I had a duty to fulfill. As I ran the Nova fired seven beams at once, all missing Chiffon she blurred between them, the misfires further devastating the facility, Chiffon's volt weapon, body changing. Cracks covered her body, volt weapon mutating to mimic the wings of the Unknown Type, her eyes glowing as became a Novaform. Six points of light shone on her wings, firing energy beams down at the Nova badly damaging it. Chiffon sustained the beams, appearing and reappearing around the Nova, steadily tearing it apart. Alone she was an even match, with help, this Nova would be finished.

I reached the capsule, popping it open I donned the jump pack and thumbed the activation rune of the Thunder Hammer, jumping through Chiffon's beams, and slamming into the Unknown Type's head I brought the Hammer down with enough force to shift tectonic plates. The head exploded into marble bits, the remains slowly rebuilding,

" _Sir, Nova possesses regenerative qualities._ " I could see that. Planting my feet I raised the Hammer over my head, muscles tensing to deal the final blow, when a familiar voice screamed in my skull,

 _I HATE YOU!_ _YOU'VE STOLEN MY LIFE, MY FRIENDS, EVERYTHING DEAR TO ME!_ Amelia, the girl who had spawned this Nova screamed as I held my Thunder Hammer aloft over her mutated body, _I HATE YOU ALL!_ Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chiffon react as well, stopping her assault, _WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING THEM?!_ Amelia continued, voice booming and barely human, _YOU KNOW THE ATROCITIES THEY'VE COMMITED, THE MONSTROCITIES THEY'VE MADE, THE PAIN WE'VE SUFFERED!_ I hesitated, feeling a twinge of vengeful fury pricking my chest. Within my mind I did not see a murderous Nova, but a girl that had been taken of everything, the sisters she once held so dear dead and dying, until only she remained. They had given their lives so she may live, sacrificed everything so her success would be guaranteed, and I felt my hearts stop. I felt as if I was looking upon myself, a broken soul filled with the burning need for vengeance, knowing nothing but the thirst for blood to repay what had been lost.

"I can understand," I looked up at Chiffon as she spoke, lowering the Thunder Hammer, "What those people did to you." Her eyes regarded me sadly, "As I'm sure does he." I looked down at the broken Nova,

 _Then why?_ Amelia's voice asked, _Could it be... you are not human?_

"Correct," I rumbled solemnly, "I am one of the monstrosities made by human hands." Chiffon stepped lightly onto the Nova's chest, standing next to me,

"I am as well, I suppose." Chiffon sighed, "A monster that fights for the survival of humanity."

 _Why? Why though? Why protect such evil and arrogant beings?_

"Because," I answered gruffly, Chiffon looking at me, "We envy them. We envy their happiness, their overflowing life, and their love. We wish to protect them from their own foolishness and why should we damn those who do not know any better, why not help them learn?" I knelt, putting a hand encased within silver steel to the Nova's shell to comfort it,

"Yes," Chiffon chuckled, skin beginning to peel off in geometric shapes, "And it is because of these reasons that we ask you to please, forgive them once more." Amelia looked up at us from the marble shell of the Nova, tears pouring down her face, "Humans are so frail," Chiffon whispered, "They can be so stupid and weak, ending up hurting one another because of these facts. They want more power to protect themselves and they abuse it by oppressing the less fortunate and powerless, it's the only way they can feel safe." Tears welled in Chiffon's eyes, "Humans are so weak, so why destroy such pitiful creatures? Why, as ascendant forms of life, kill things as weak and pitiful as ants? Don't let yourself act so violently as they, don't make their mistakes." Chiffon looked out over the ruined buildings, the corpses, the blood, the dead, the dying, and she shook her head, "Does this repay what they've done to you?"

 _But…_ Amelia hiccupped, _I can't forgive them._

"Death is not the answer to life." I declared, Chiffon smiling at me,

 _But I trusted her,_ images of Dr. Ohara flashed through my mind, _even if we all had to give our lives, if she was telling the truth…_ She paused, swallowing her tears, _We believed our deaths were somehow worth something, but they just used us for their selfish purposes, they discarded us because our use had run out._ Her tone changed to anger, _THEY IGNORED OUR PAIN, LEAVING US TO DIE, ONLY WORRIED ABOUT THEMSELVES!_ Blood oozed out from beneath the hidden eyes of the Nova, _EVEN IF I STOP NOW, THOSE I HOLD DEAREST WILL NEVER RETURN,_ I closed my eyes, feeling her hate and sorrow, _SO I'LL MAKE EVERYONE DISAPPEAR WITH ME._

"So be it." I mumbled, Thunder Hammer poised to strike, when suddenly the Nova's body warped, wrapping around me,

" _Sir, the Nova's structure is beginning to change, step back!_ " The jets of my jump pack fired, carrying me above the Nova as it morphed into a ball, Chiffon flying out ahead of me. I looked down below at the sphere, its surface smoothing out as the transformation finished,

" _Sir, detecting a high-density potential explosive reaction within the Nova, it appears to be attempting to self destruct._ " Almost on cue, a woman's voice spoke over the radio,

" _Attention all personnel, head to shelter immediately, repeat, all personnel head to shelter immediately!_ "

"Sore loser." I spat.


	29. Chapter 28 - So I Swear

**Chapter 28**

 **So I Swear**

"President Chiffon!" Satellizer called to the woman hovering above the marble sphere, its light quickly growing in intensity,

"Stella-Senpai!" Kazuya called, hurrying after her, "Wait!"

"We're retreating!" Satellizer yelled up to the President, "Come with us, hurry! It's too dangerous here we've got to get to shelter!" From the night sky Wren landed heavily next to them, the jets of his pack throwing snow and debris into the air he turned to the president, "President!" Satellizer called, expression twisted by fear, terrified eyes burning holes into Chiffon's back.

Chiffon smiled to herself, bathed in the light of the Nova she hover above upon wings of solid stigma,

"You're true friends," She whispered, "I'm glad to have you all." Expression hardening, she clenched her volt-weapon's fists as the sphere began to break apart, "Which is why I have to protect you all."

* * *

" _Sir, the Nova is self-destructing!_ " I scooped up Satellizer and Kazuya, one under each arm, turning to Rana and the Limiter called Eugene,

"You two, hop on!" The two in my arms struggled weakly against their unbreakable grip protesting loudly that they weren't leaving Chiffon, arguments falling on deaf ears. Rana nodded and, climbing onto my shoulder, gripped the large shoulder pad tightly, but the Limiter shook his head serenely,

"No," He answered calmly nodding to Chiffon, "I'll stay here with her." I shrugged in response,

"Suit yourself." And jumped into the night sky with my passengers, careful to protect Kazuya and Satellizer from the flames of the jump pack, I turned, looking down upon the Nova and Chiffon, watching,

 _Wren?_ I blinked in surprise at the voice of a woman, my gaze met with Chiffon's, green glowing eyes fixed upon me meaningfully,

 _Chiffon?_ I asked quizzically

 _Yes._

 _How are you speaking to me?_

 _That doesn't matter,_ The Nova pulsed more strongly, shell breaking apart to reveal a swirling mass of energy within, _I want you to help me tell something to them._ Those green eyes darted to the three teenagers I carried,

 _Of course._ I replied, a consciousness touching my own, a faded human and unharmed image of Chiffon appeared before me. Kazuya, Satellizer, and Rana gasped in surprise as I wondered how Chiffon managed to project such a hologram.

" _I'm really sorry,_ " The image said, head bowed, " _I couldn't help Amelia like I'd hoped, I couldn't alleviate her suffering. She lost everything dear to her, including her precious friends. I can no longer control her rage and she thinks we're all enemies to her and must be punished for our sins._ " She raised her head, looking at the three I carried, smiling warmly at them, " _But I don't want to lose my friends either, and I know I'm selfish but…_ " She hesitated, " _Might it be because I'm turning human?_ " At her words a gong rang in my chest, soft emotion flowing in a steady stream between my hearts, " _Like Amelia,_ " Chiffon continued, " _I'm really bound to my friends, you all believed I was human, and treated me as such, so now I must protect those bonds with my life._ "

"NO ONE," Satellizer screamed, "IS GOING TO DIE HERE!" She broke out of my grip, kicking off my chest towards the Nova,

" _I'm sorry._ "

"CHIIIIFFOOOOOON!" Satellizer screeched, tears trailing behind her as she fell through the air. Firing my pack at full burn I snatched at Satellizer, hauling her back around, arm again wrapped tightly around her, "CHIIIIIFFOOOOOOON!"

 _ALL OF YOU,_ Amelia's voice screamed, _DISAPPEAR!_

" _Sir, we are too close, we are well within the blast radius!_ " I started to turn, planning to use the full power of the jump pack in a desperate attempt to escape, when a blinding light emanated from the facility. I suddenly stood in mid-air next to Chiffon, her body collapsing as cracks and fissures appeared upon her skin and Amelia hovered a few feet below her, a ball of fire frozen in time beneath us,

 _Why…?_ Amelia sobbed, _Why…?_ _WHY ARE YOU GETTING IN MY WAY?!_ Chiffon calmly regarded Amelia as she raged, _WHY?!_

" _Because,_ " Chiffon sighed, " _I want to protect everyone._ " Amelia shook her head, eyes closed, dark smirk twixt her lips,

 _I see, so no matter how much I struggle those with power always win, even giving everything I have I can't finish this._ She threw her arms in the air, _AM I NOT EVEN ALLOWED TO AVENGE MY FRIENDS, DESTROYING THOSE THAT TREATED LIKE LAB ANIMALS, THROWN AWAY US AWAY LIKE FAULTY PRODUCTS?!_

" _It is wrong,_ " Chiffon growled, " _To assume that having power means one can do anything._ " She spread her arms in example, " _Look at me._ " Body steadily crumbling to dust, " _This power is killing me I can no longer go back now. With a great power, comes a great price._ " Amelia shook her head in disbelief, unable to understand why Chiffon would give her life for things as evil as humans, " _However, I failed to calm your rage and protect these humans from you,_ " One of Chiffon's arms snapped off, falling to the ground below and shattering, " _So, rather than die with them, I die alone._ " Chiffon's grim expression suddenly brightened as she grinned down at Amelia, " _So hey, why don't we call it even then?_ "

The light disappeared, and I was back in my armor, ferrying Kazuya, Satellizer, and Rana to safety. We landed heavily in a wide, snowy clearing. A column of bright holy light rose into the inky night sky, swallowing the faint lights of the stars. I set Satellizer and Kazuya down gently, Rana still perched on my shoulder as the four of us looked up at the column,

"Computer," I was surprised how quiet my voice was, "What happened?"

" _The explosion is gone, this goes against all logic and-._ " I stopped listening.

Chiffon Fairchild.

I did not realize some still existed worthy of the title "Pandora," nor Chiffon was inhuman, as I. I could scarcely believe I had no known she was so powerful, never even having heard her name before meeting her foolish and clumsy self in Genetics. How had she been so strong, why wasn't she human, and what had put her on this Earth? Through the lens of my helm I witnessed small glowing particles of light drifting down from the night sky, their light similar to that of the column of light from before, to alight softly upon the four of us. They were countless, falling all over the clearing like snowflakes,

"What is this?" Rana asked, cradling one of the particles as she sat atop my shoulder, "It's warm."

"Love." We looked Satellizer, "It's her love, the last thing she left us." Tears poured down Satellizer's cheeks, an agonized smile upon her lips, "These are Chiffon's love." I looked at the light in Rana's hand, illuminating her face with its soft pulse, as if a beating heart, and slowly removed my helmet. The two of us stared at that little light in wonder, after a moment I looked away, watching the glowing specks drift peacefully in the wind and, reaching out, I caught one in the silver metal of my gauntlet,

" _Wren._ " My head jerked up in surprise, Chiffon's phantom ghost before me. She touched a finger to her lips, glancing at Rana, who hadn't noticed my sudden move, too focused on the light in her hands, " _Easy,_ " Chiffon giggled, " _Just you can see me and I'm not going to be here for long, I just want you to do me a favor, even though we've never really met, but I think you understand._ " For whatever reason, I nodded in agreement, " _Thanks, could you watch over them for me?_ " She asked, gesturing to her three friends, " _And could you tell Ticy 'Thanks' for me?_ " I placed a fist to my chest and bowed my head, helmet held in my other hand at my side, respectfully, " _Thank you, Astartes, and good luck._ " I remained still a moment, looking up to find she had gone. Eyes to the sky I exhaled, the specks of light falling quietly around us, my three companions still mesmerized by them. Fist fixed firmly on my chest, I opened my mouth, eyes closing, and chanted words that surfaced from the deep recesses of my mind,

"Where there is uncertainty, I shall bring light,

Where there is doubt, I shall sow faith,

Where there is shame, I shall point atonement,

Where there is rage, I shall show its course,

My word in the soul shall be as my bolter in the field,

Unending and peerless,

Furious and boundless,

Unstoppable and Fearless,

My word in the soul shall be as my bolter in the field,

Angel of Death,

Reaper of the unfaithful,

Leader of the glorious,

My word in the soul shall be as my bolter in the field,

Astartes my name,

Duty my call,

Victory my fate,

I am Astartes, Servant of Man."

The words resonated within my mind, body and soul filling with strength, I could not recall where I had heard the chant the idea of suddenly composing a poem on instinct impossible. I shook myself glancing at the others. Rana's eyes, glittering from the lights, were fixed upon me and she leaned forward expectantly, lips turned up in a wide grin, head bobbing excitedly as if waiting for more. Satellizer regarded me with a level expression, eyebrows slightly raised. Kazuya stared at me in surprise,

"That was beautiful." Kazuya breathed, "I've never heard a poem like that before." Rana bounced on my shoulder energetically,

"Yeah, De Arimasu, that was absolutely amazing!" She laughed, sliding behind my neck, legs dangling over my chest she pressed her thighs against either side of my head, "Did you just come up with that – De Arimasu?!" I grunted indifferently, a red hue creeping into my cheeks, deftly fitting the stoic silver helmet back onto my head to hide within it,

"Awww, it's ok – De Arimasu!" Rana laughed, "You sounded great – De Arimasu!"

"Computer," I growled, ignoring them, "What's the situation?"

" _Wren,_ " The Doctor snapped, catching me unawares, his voice almost hysterical " _Where's Kazuya, is he safe, what happened out there?!_ "

"He's fine, sir, and so are his two friends. Chiffon… she stopped the detonation with her life." Aoi didn't answer immediately,

" _Wren… you knew Chiffon?_ " I frowned,

"No, sir, we just met. Why do you ask?"

" _You sound familiar with her._ "

"You could say that." I grunted, inspecting the speck of light that still pulsed in my hand, "It doesn't matter sir, is the facility secure?"

" _Yes,_ " Aoi sighed with relief, " _The two other Type-S were taken down thanks to the leadership of one of my own prominent Pandoras._ "

"Copy," My head swiveled back and forth, checking the clearing, "Sir, do you have my position? I'm in a suitable landing area, requesting pick-up."

" _Denied._ "

"Sir?"

" _You are no longer dead, Wren, remember? It's time for you to return to active duty._ " The communication line cut, the computer speaking,

" _Sir, Aoi has left me with instructions to act as your permanent advisor and link to him, contacting me by means of encrypted messages. He says good luck, and that you are to act as an individual now._ " I cracked a grin,

"An individual?"

" _Yes sir._ "

"When you get the chance, remind him that I am the commander of the Sororitas and that I expect to meet my troops soon. Also assure him I will not be compromising his little fortress of solitude."

" _Of course sir._ " The light of the sunrise shone through the trees to the east, illuminating the underside of the clouds above and reflecting off the snow,

"This is how it begins." I muttered within the privacy of my helm,

"Wren," I turned my attention to Kazuya, Rana still perched behind my head and bouncing her legs on my chest. Satellizer wiped the last of the tears from her face, back straightening, she looked back at me fearlessly, "I think should head back." He suggested nervously,

"Yes, we should ensure that the others are safe – De Arimasu!" Rana happily chimed in, Satellizer remaining silent, feigning disinterest,

"First," I interrupted, "Kazuya, do you remember speaking to me a short time ago in a strange dream?" His eyebrows rose in surprise,

"That really was you?" No mistake then, Kazuha had spoken the truth,

"Yes," I knelt before him and bowed my head, Rana yelping in surprise as she slid off, stumbling, "I am in your debt, Kazuya Aoi. You saved me from a fate worse than death, becoming a Nova pawn." Kazuya, Rana and Satellizer blatantly taken aback the two women stared in amazement at Kazuya who wore shocked expression, "I will repay this debt, and pledge my life to protecting your own." I declared, straightening, "I carry countless other duties, and these may impede this pledge, but I swear to you," I clapped a hand onto his shoulder, "I will repay this debt." Kazuya's head bobbed quickly,

"Th-thank you Wren, I – um – didn't expect this, thank you, thank you very much!" He stammered, eyes to the ground, cheeks red with embarrassment, "Thank you."

"Now we may return." I finished, walking around them towards the forest between us and the facility.

Eyes to the heavens I swore to protect the three for Chiffon, who had indirectly saved my life with her own sacrifice, and Kazuya, whom had rescued me from my own arrogance and stupidity. If a woman not of mankind could give her life for its prolonged existence, then so could I, a clone made from the mutation of a woman that had come beyond the stars. If a boy as weak and frail as Kazuya could wrestle a foe as willful and stubborn as I from the dark clutches of my own mind who was to say I couldn't, alone, defeat the unstoppable beings man called Nova and lead mankind to victory? I would become the guardian mankind needed, the hero that the masses aspired to be, a beacon of hope and power whose name humanity roared with righteous fury as they battled against their own extinction in endless war. I would fight death with every fiber of my being, fearlessly challenging the odds time and time again, but if duty demanded and fate called; my life a sacrifice I would gladly make.

I strode through the glowing lights of Chiffon's gift, armor reflecting the soft sunlight of the rising sun with Kazuya, Satellizer and Rana at our backs, a man of silver steel and superhuman abilities, a hero capable of miracles, a demi-god of war, an angel of death, Astartes.

I, Wren, Last of the Astartes, would win this war, or die trying.

So I swear.


	30. Chapter 29 - Amelia Evans

**Chapter 29**

 **Amelia Evans**

A miracle, they called it.

Amelia lay asleep beneath the white sheets of the hospital bed before me while I watched over her in my power armor, helmet sitting in my lap. Amelia's long hair was tucked neatly behind her head, the odd white color and red tuft of bangs atop her forehead gone and instead she sported a full head of long flowing red hair combed out of her eyes and to the side. Apparently Chiffon had completely restored her body to before everything happened. The two of us were located in an undamaged and functional section of the Alaska Research Facility upper buildings, over the bed and across from me a window looking out at the snow-capped mountains and landscape. Three days had passed since the 10th Nova Clash, in that time my survival of the 9th Clash had gotten out to the public and the news swarmed with my reappearance, crediting the victory to the Silver Angel as millions cheered and praised the title saying that humanity was safe so long as the Silver Angel flew upon his wings of flame. Not once was the name Chiffon Fairchild even uttered. I felt like a villain, stealing the glory of Chiffon simply by showing up to a battle in which I scarcely contributed to with positive impact. I had allowed Amelia to move through the sub-levels of the facility and assisted her in doing so to allow her to turn into the Unknown Type Nova and wreak havoc. Officially, the whole incident was due to Ohara's meddling and Amelia had transformed into a Nova, "due to extreme psychological stress" and unofficially everything was, in one way or another, my fault so, yet again, I had managed to royally screw success with a sucker punch of failure.

Chiffon had been forced to give her life to calm Amelia's berserk fury, in turn making up for my idiocy, and managing to somehow save Amelia in the process. I could not fathom how, but Chiffon had prevented one hell of a death toll. Aside from light casualties, and the elimination of all the E Pandoras, there were no deaths aside from several mysteriously slaughtered Pandoras and Limiters. Aoi had spoken in favor of me there. Now, Amelia looked perfectly fine, bed rest all she needed after becoming a forty foot tall killing machine.

Chevalier was unsure of what to do with her, the E Pandora project cancelled, Amelia's family nowhere to be found, and her comrades dead, she was alone in this world as the remnant of mankind's latest effort to preserve itself. After talking to Aoi and then him asking permission to the brass, I was given custody of her as her legal guardian. A guardian of what, family member, associate, friend, comrade, I didn't rightfully know but I couldn't leave her to face the scars she now bore alone. So, I, a behemoth Astartes bred for war, had taken the idea of adopting someone. Miracles would be in short supply if they kept up like this.

A man and woman, Elizabeth and Andre they called themselves, visited once a day to check on Amelia, the first time they came very surprised to find the Silver Angel in full gear guarding her bedside. After speaking with me the woman appeared to be close with Amelia, and thanked me for volunteering to care for her, though it seemed a very grudging thank you. They had already visited today, though, saying their hellos, leaving flowers, and prying a sentence or two out of me before leaving. They seemed kind if a bit nervous after finding out that I was now the "legal guardian," her age apparently twenty, whom I knew almost nothing about.

Asking around I'd learned a scarce few details about her, strongest E Pandora, natural born leader, first to try the MKIII "medicine" that nearly killed her, and that she lived with her younger brother, Luke Evans, who was badly ill and required quite the expensive treatment to live. Amelia joined the E Pandora project to pay for her brother supposedly, and he was given the treatment, but he died several weeks after receiving said treatment by which point Amelia had already connected with the other E Pandoras and helped her through the tragedy. Now they were all dead, she still alive, and I sitting here, wondering what I would tell her when she woke up without causing the girl to try and kill me.

 _Greetings, I have been given authority over your life and expect you to follow me as such. Be grateful mortal, ahead shall be many glorious battles_. I scratched my head, too high and mighty I wanted her to accept me and appreciate me, not worship and adore me. In fact she might just resent me more if I was so pompous.

 _Welcome back to the living soldier! I expect you out of bed up and at em in twenty minutes this is your introduction to war!_ I sucked my teeth with irritation, she just came out of a heavily restricted and secretive military organization, treating her like a soldier would only make things worse. I would be another faceless man screaming at her.

Gengo had told me that first impressions were the most important, meeting a person for the first time capable of affecting how they treated you for the rest of their, or your, life. Unfortunately her first impression of me was blasting a Pandora in the cranium without a second thought, ripping a squad of Pandoras and Limiters apart, finishing it off by turning her into a massive Nova, blowing Dr. Ohara's brains out, helping Chiffon defeat Amelia's Novaform, and saving the very people Amelia wanted dead. Lately I seemed only capable of making things worse, or perhaps I began to realize that was all I was capable of, either way the situation was dire. Amelia suddenly stirred and my hearts began beating faster, adrenaline pumping I nearly reached for my chainsword out of instinct. I bit my lip viciously, shaking my head of the anxiety that plagued it, she was just a girl I could kill her if I wanted to. No that was wrong, she needed my help and I had to help her regardless how easy killing her was. I slammed a fist into the side of my head, frustrated with how impersonal I was acting,

"Just be yourself." Gengo had said and I sighed loudly, I was being myself that was the problem. Suddenly I realized Amelia was sitting up, staring at me. We stared at one another for several seconds, neither of us saying anything,

"Aren't you… the Silver Angel?" She questioned cautiously,

"Yes," I grunted, nodding awkwardly, "I am." Silence followed, our eyes fixed on one another, neither looking away. I stuck out a massive gauntlet in greeting, "My name is Wren." She looked down at the gauntlet, hesitantly shaking my hand,

"Amelia Evans," She replied, eyes still locked to my own, "Where am I?"

"Alaska," I nodded to the window but neither of us looked towards it, "The research facility you demolished." A mental scream tore through me, excellent work, just be blunt and emotionless and I had this in the bag. She twitched at my answer,

"Is anyone else left?" Exhaling, I broke away from her gaze,

"Yes, many people."

"How many?"

"A similar number as to before the battle."

"Why are you here with me?" I thought a moment before responding,

"Do you have family or friends?"

"No." She spat, glaring at me, "They're dead." I sat back in the custom chair the hospital staff had put together for me, several large metal sheets atop four thick legs of wood all tied together with bungee cords that had been lying around. I felt somewhat silly sitting on such a ramshackle thing but it served its purpose,

"Amelia," I began, words catching in my throat as I trailed off, instead looking out the window and grating my gauntlets together loudly. I was faltering, nothing coming to mind, where had all that courage and determination from several days ago gone,

"Why are you here?" I looked up at her, "Why is someone so important sitting here with me? Aren't you a juggernaut of war? Why the hell are you even bothering me?" Her eyes were dark with sadness, expression chipped and ground by loneliness. I could feel the agony that ate at her from the inside out,

"Have you read the Astartes Project?"

"Who hasn't?" Amelia retorted,

"What do you know about it?"

"Well," She frowned, shaking her head with annoyance, "What does this have to do with anything?"

"What do you know?"

"I know that you," She nodded briskly at me, "Are part of that project and that there were nine others, all of whom…." She trailed off, "Are you trying to guilt me?" I shook my head,

"The Astartes Project began twenty four years ago, producing one hundred young boys from the Pandora Maria Lancelot by means of insemination of one hundred specifically chosen female Pandoras." Amelia's eyes widened, "The eggs were surgically removed and bred in controlled environments until we were born. For fifteen years we trained and died under the most rigorous circumstances and strict regime when until all of us were forced to undergo a risky surgery that either turned us into this," I spread my arms meaningfully, "Or either killed us or turned us into disgusting abominations, only half the surgeries successful. Then, for five years we continued training, more of my brothers dying until only nine of us remained and we were called upon for the 8th Nova Clash. After destroying several Type-S Novas and countless Type-R I was the only surviving Astartes, a single Type-S remaining which was destroyed by Kazuha Aoi.

The world raised Kazuha high, proclaiming her 'Hero of the 8th Clash,' while my brothers and I were swept under the rug. In the following four years I lost my mind, blood and war the only medicine I believed capable of alleviating my sorrow and, after some other events most of which you know of, I sit here with you now. What do you remember of the 10th Clash?" Amelia took a moment to respond, trying to process what I'd told her, expression a combination of pity and horror,

"I remember you helping me get to Ohara then everything is a blur but…" She put a hand to her head, "I remember you and some Pandora… we talked and…." Amelia held her head in her hands, tears dripping down her nose. I sat in my chair, watching her cry quietly,

"I am here, Amelia Evans, because we are very similar and I will not stand by and watch while another is abused by the stupidity and hubris of mankind." I knelt next to her bed, gently placing my massive gauntleted hand on her lap in an attempt to comfort her, "I am here because I wish to help, as one who has also lost everything and been forced to go on living, knowing that those you once bled and fought with died so that you may live." Suddenly she threw her arms around my head, sobbing vehemently into my neck, gripping me tightly. Startled, I resisted the urge to pull back, instead putting a hand on her small, thin back, and stroked her crimson hair with the other, taking great care not to hurt her,

"I want them back!" She hiccupped, "I want them back so much! I hate people! I hate them so much! Why would they do this to us, what did we do to deserve this?!" Amelia ranted and raved, I silently comforting her, for a long while. Damning Ohara and others while begging for the forgiveness of her brother and friends until she finally fell silent, releasing me to scrub at her eyes and blow her nose in a tissue. I said nothing, arms crossed and looking out the window, I had returned to my cobble-together chair giving her the space she needed. An hour or so had passed since she'd woken up, judging by the position of the sun, I assumed I hadn't done terribly talking to her since no blood had been drawn from either party. Gengo had warned women often said one thing and meant another, though I was unsure the statement's validity considering the mischievous glimmer in his eyes at the time.

Amelia fell back into the bed, head thudding to the pillow as she looked out the window with a tired sigh,

"So you're here to help me?" I shrugged,

"Yes, officially I am your 'legal guardian' but unofficially I… well I do not actually know I just… well…." I was doing so well to lose my wits now? Exhaling again I searched for a suitable answer, "Yes." I growled, irritated I was unable to concoct anything more creative, "I wish to help you." To my amazement and relief, Amelia smiled,

"You want to help me? A great hero and tough guy like you wants to help me?" Her brown eyes reflected beautifully in the light of the midday sun, "Thank you." A blaze of bright emotion roared in my chest and I could only nod vigorously, Amelia's smiling growing, "I didn't think you were such a gentleman when I first saw you." She chuckled, "People always say, don't judge a book by its book by its cover, but it's almost too much to believe with you." She cocked her head, "You have such a nice smile." I was smiling? I'd only smiled with Cassie and I didn't dare try to feel my lips, I had to act normally, it was normal to smile, abnormal otherwise "So," Amelia began, "What's our legal relationship?"

"I am your 'legal guardian.'"

"Like my father? You're just four years older than me!" I shrugged,

"I questioned Dr. Aoi and he completed it." Amelia raised an eyebrow,

"You mean Dr. Aoi? THE Dr. Aoi?" I nodded, "Why do so many important people care about someone as worthless as a failed experiment?"

"No," I growled, "You are not worthless or an experiment. You are a brave woman Amelia Evans and deserve recognition for your efforts. I reviewed the test battles between yourself and Elizabeth Mcgovern and, despite her superiority, you refused to yield else bring question to the Project's success." I leaned forward, "It is because of that fact that there is another reason I asked to help you." Amelia frowned,

"What?"

"I know of a perfect place for a soldier as strong willed as you," I pulled out a data pad, "It is called the Sororitas Project, whether or not you wish to join entirely up to you." She took the pad, examining it, "That is… if you abstain from joining I would not know what-."

"I'll do it." Blinking, I looked at her,

"You will?"

"Yes."

"You are sure?"

"Yes." A fire burned with an impressive fury in her eyes, jaw set, expression firm, Amelia truly gave the impression of the fearless leader every combat squad needed. I felt a slight guilt at my satisfaction that she'd destroyed the E Pandora Project with her leadership and now joined the ranks of the Sororitas, willingly in fact. I would need to be careful, though, she was not a faceless soldier, but a scarred woman that needed comradery

I had found my Sororitas Commander.


	31. Current Events 6292015

**Current Events 6/29/2015**

So it's coming up on two weeks since I've updated and would've put Chapter 30 out much, much sooner. However I've been having a nasty case of writer's block. I get 1500 words or less out, stop, re-read it intending to write more, re-write it, put it under "ideas" and never look at it again. This process has repeated about three times now and I'm thinking I should hold off on trying to write for this fiction until I get a "THAT'S IT!" moment since I refuse to just vomit a chapter simply for an update. Anyway I'll write it when I think of it and yes I am still progressing the relationship between Wren and the Soroitas the question is just how I'm going to write out the ideas I have for that.

I know this is the most cop-out answer to the question but Chapter 30 will be "Ready when its ready." You wanna message (PM) me ideas? I got no problem with that.

 **This is so I can remove the "Hello Reader" Chapter:**

 _Hello reader, I apologize that this isn't the next chapter you were hoping for. Unfortunately writing these little fanfics isn't all my life is, as much as I'd love that, the great calls of reality and commitment have come to bite me in the ass._

 _Both of my fictions are going to be updated as often as my time allows but without sacrificing their usual quality, I would very much like to avoid degenerating into a gray writer focused only on update consistency blah, blah, blah point is there will not be consistent updates every week. The reason I'm telling you this is because both fictions are far from their conclusions with at least 20 or so chapters left in their plots so don't think just because I'm not updating doesn't mean I gave up, I'm seeing these through to the end even if it kills me and maybe you too._

 _ **Bottom line:**_

 _Shit happened that has me scrambling and I apologize for letting it affect your consistent enjoyment of these storylines. Anyway thanks for sticking around the last month and a half or so and I'm sorry for forcing you to wait at such a critical point in the story, cliff hangers suck ass and as an additional apology here's some breadcrumbs:_

 _The Sororitas are going to become a much greater presence in the story, rather than fringe characters that're just sorta there and their relationship with Wren will be addressed. More WH40K additions, as to what I've left hints in previous chapters already so just a reminder I haven't forgotten about them. Kazuya and Wren are closer than they think._

I hope to see you again soon.


	32. Chapter 30 - His Return

**Chapter 30**

 **His Return**

"Go back?" I growled, head shaking side to side from disbelief, "Why are you sending me back? I did as you asked and have yet to properly train these 'Sisters' of yours." Freezing wind blew past my ears and pulled at my jacket. Flecks of snow pelting Gengo and I we stood alone in white dusted pine trees a mile or so from the research facility in Alaska. The doctor, dressed in heavy winter gear, did not seem the slightest bit uneasy. Albeit I only wore a winter uniform I loomed over him at least twice his size and four times his thickness.

"Things have changed," Aoi answered. The blizzard that raged about us was nothing compared to his frozen stare, "Things beyond my power or yours. I will take care of the Sisters while you are away and I understand how sudden this is but…." He trailed off, looking into the forest. Suspicious, I followed his gaze but saw nothing aside from trees and swirling snowflakes, "…but you need to trust me Wren." Looking back I scoffed loudly,

"Trust you? How do I have a choice? You grant me rights only to so quickly take them away for reasons you won't explain? Do you simply wish to ensure I cannot turn the sisters in my favor, or perhaps regret ever giving me a taste of freedom?" My fists tightened, "I should kill you." Aoi smirked tiredly,

"What if you do not know so you can retain what little freedom you have?" I frowned, glaring down at him,

"What?" Aoi did not flinch under my flaming eyes, tired smile holding up,

"Humanity is flawed Wren, and perhaps it is why our enemies hunt us," Aoi sighed, eyes turning to sky obscured by clouds, ice in his eyes hardening, "But of course you already know that." Jaw grinding I waited impatiently for him to get to the point, "The enemies without, you have already seen." Aoi dropped his gaze to focus on my own, "The enemies within, they are an entirely different beast."

* * *

"… _seven days since the sudden catastrophe involving the E-Pandora project in Alaska and its creator, Chevalire. The director of the project, Mark Spencer, is now in custody but authorities have yet to find the chief scientist and brain behind the E-Pandoras, Scarlet Ohara. Suspected to have had secret talks and meetings with leading members of the United States of America the E-Pandora project and its affiliates have all been charged with espionage, high-treason, and extreme violation of human rights. Though the following court case involving the project's discovery has received little to no attention due to the reappearance of a man thought dead._

 _After his supposed death people around the world fell in love with his heroic sacrifice, small religious cults appearing in his name. Now that he is found to be living many question if this man is a fabrication made by man or an angel reborn._ " I glanced at the television, a female newscaster with her back to the destroyed research facility I'd left behind. Dressed in a heavy jacket with a microphone speaking calmly to the screen her eyes were focused slightly right of the screen. Kazuya watched from his bed, chin resting in hand and legs kicking lazily as he watched the woman speak, " _However, despite cynicism, no man or woman does not hope and pray that this is in fact the same Silver Angel who stopped the 9_ _th_ _Clash._ " I snorted loudly, returning to the half-assembled bolter on my desk I ignored the TV. Kazuya turned, eyebrow raised in question,

"What does that mean?" He asked curiously,

"Nothing that you need to know." I growled. There was no need for maintenance on my bolter, I had been disassembling and cleaning it twice a day, but this was much more preferable than what was beyond the room Kazuya and I shared,

"Are you sure?" Kazuya asked with a hint of worry in his voice. I twitched, jostling the weapon's barrel out of place,

"Very." Righting the barrel I held it close to my face checking the alignment, ensuring it was perfect. I had memorized every piece, function, scratch, quality, and capability of this weapon. I had to. An integral part of myself as a weapon I knew without it I lost a significant edge and constant diligence kept it operating at peak functionality and efficiency. Pouring over the weapon I focused entirely upon its perfection.

Hesitating a moment Kazuya scratched his head apprehensively,

"Are you going to watch the duel between Ticy and Arnett toady?" Inserting a shell into the firing chamber I gently tested the trigger, intently watching as the hammer inched forward and touched the circular metal pad at the back of the shell, "Wren-san?"

"No Kazuya," I answered bluntly, removing the shell and placing it with the others, "I am not going to watch the duel." I picked up the cover of the bolter's heart and locked it in place, pulling the trigger to produce a clear click. Still aware of Kazuya watching me I turned the bolter over, picking an empty magazine up from the table inserted it into the magazine catch. Nodding in satisfaction from the click of the magazine locking in place I looked over the weapon once more ensuring I missed nothing,

"Would you like to watch with us?" Smothering my irritation I shrugged dismissively and set the bolter aside,

"No."

"But grandfather did ask me to help you with life in West Genetics." He sat up, "And you've been here a full two days but never attended any orientation or left this room, at least when I'm around." I picked up the bolt pistol and began disassembling it, "People have seen you in the halls but they're too afraid to talk to you." Removing the slide assembly I disengaged the primary firing mechanisms, carefully extracting the pins and springs, setting them on the table in an orderly fashion, "Wren-san?" I set the pistol down turning to Kazuya,

"I am not attending." I declared, "There is no point." Kazuya shook his head,

"What do you mean no point? Whoever wins will become president." He explained when a knock at the door distracted Kazuya. Sliding off his bed with a sigh he walked over to open the door as I resumed working on the pistol.

* * *

Wren once again returned to his work as Kazuya stood with a quite sigh and went to answer the door. Why was Wren so defensive? Kazuya's grandfather had asked him to look after and watch over Wren, to help him grow accustomed to life with humans. Yet no matter what He said to Wren in the last two days nothing came of it. Either declining bluntly or not even answering at all Wren was making it quite obvious he was not happy to be in Genetics. Head shaking to himself Kazuya opened the door, grunting as Rena tackled him in a tight hug,

"Hello Kazuya – De Arimasu!" Kazuya looked past Rena at the thundercloud of Satellizer, her blazing eyes ordering Kazuya to free himself immediately,

"Hello Rena-senpai," Kazuya wavered. Smiling nervously at Satellizer he nodded in greeting, "Hello Satellizer-senpai." Rena grinned mischievously at Satellizer whose expression grew even darker. Turning away from Satellizer and releasing Kazuya, Rena sauntered past to Wren,

"Hello Disciple-san!" She chirped, pressing against one of his arms, "Are you coming with us to the duel – De Arimasu?" Satellizer smiled at Kazuya as she entered causing his cheeks to acquire a slight red hue,

"No." Wren stated, ignoring Rena and focusing on the large gun in his hand. Kazuya recalled him calling it some sort of pistol? Weren't those supposed to be smaller? Though Wren himself was a behemoth and the gun looked about the size of one of his hands. Shuddering, Kazuya remembered the duel between Wren and Cassie. It was a small wonder someone so huge could move so fast, the short time they had been in view Wren easily kept in step with the much smaller Pandora. Countering nearly every attack Cassie threw at him and responding in kind while Satellizer struggled to even stand against her, Cassie's Novaform was nearly unstoppable. What had given him such power and speed? Kazuya began to understand why people were starting to worship Wren.

Rena frowned at Wren,

"Why not – De Arimasu?"

"No point." He growled. Rena, appearing confused, walked around the larger-than-life table to situate towards his front. Half the furniture in the room had been custom made to fit Kazuya's giant room-mate and the ceiling had been raised to fifteen feet,

"But you are a Disciple of Kunlun – De Arimasu." She insisted, "You are one who is Guardian to those of light and savior of its protectors. You keep them strong!" Wren's hands halted,

"I," He growled, looking down at Rena threateningly, "Am an Astartes." Setting the weapon down he turned to Rena, "I am no divine being."

"No," Rena replied in a simple tone, "You are a great being of honor and power. You are a Disciple, one who has given all so he may protect all." Kazuya and Satellizer glanced at each other uneasily. Wren frowned, eyebrows furrowing,

"I…." He looked away to Kazuya and Satellizer's surprise. Hand on the desk, finger tapping almost thoughtfully Wren sucked his teeth and stood, Kazuya craning his neck back. Quickly reassembling the pistol and inserting a magazine, which he checked was full, holstered it on his hip. Arms crossed and looking quite annoyed Wren nodded to Rena, "Very well." He answered. Kazuya and Satellizer stared in disbelief as Rena smiled brightly,

"Come on – De Arimasu!" Rena cheered. Grabbing Wren's hand and pulling him behind her as she walked out they left Kazuya and Statelier in shocked silence, staring at the open door.

"Let's follow them." Kazuya blurted, stepping quickly outside,

"Of course." Satellizer agreed, expression still perplexed she hurried to catch up.

Kazuya had only just now noticed it, but he thought Rena was growing very fond of Wren. Ever since the 10th Clash she'd occasionally brought him up in conversation. The second it was announced he would be returning to West Genetics she had been the first one to greet him and the only one, it seemed, happy to see him. All of yesterday, Wren's first day back, she had come and gone asking Wren to tag along with her. Spar, shop, orientation classes, she'd tried to get Wren in on everything. Kazuya wondered if his grandfather had also asked her to try and bring Wren out of his shell? Regardless Kazuya found it an immense help.

Ten or so minutes later, seated just above the arena Ticy and Arnett's duel would take place in, Kazuya couldn't help smiling. He had never thought about it at length, but at times Wren's gigantic size could be quite comical. Taking up four seats whole Kazuya found the sigh of energetic Rena bouncing excitedly on one of his thighs while Wren glared around the stadium hilarious. It was like a father taking his child to the circus.

Until Wren's eyes found Kazuya's and promised capital punishment if a single word was spoken. Swallowing, Kazuya looked away searching for something else to occupy his attention,

"Chiffon's lapdog versus Elizabeth's mad dog," Laughed a girl seated in the next row down, "This will be a memorable fight!" Another girl shrugged in response,

"If we just look at previous duels, Ticy has the advantage, but that's just from the Carnival. Arnett has much more real combat experience." The first nodded slowly, head cocked to one side,

"So you're on Arnett's side?" Asked the first and the second shook her head,

"No, it's just that these two are evenly matched. Either could win" Kazuya sat back in his seat thoughtfully watching blue sky above. He couldn't guess who would win between the two Pandoras but they both seemed strong. The whole idea of fighting to become president seemed wrong to but he put the thought aside. What was wrong with a vote?

Cheers interrupted Kazuya and he sat forward looking for a cause to the commotion, Arnett entering the arena,

"Mad dog!"

"Don't lose!"

People cried. Apparently Arnett was popular, despite the terrifying smirk twixt her face at the moment. Shuddering Kazuya looked away. Silence cut through the stadium like a knife and looking to the opposite end of the arena Kazuya's chest tightened.

Hair cut short and sporting a white ribbon, Ticy strode into the arena shoulders squared and expression hard. Rena stopped bouncing,

"Doesn't she look like Chiffon – De Arimasu?" She asked. Kazuya didn't respond, Satellizer's expression painful. Ticy had been Chiffon's right hand, the two nearly inseparable they had become extremely close. No one had expected Ticy to take Chiffon's death well but this….

The murmurs of the crowd became cheers as the two women advanced towards each other. Above the arena on a massive screen flashed the words _Begin Battle!_ Arnett roared, rushing Ticy, Kazuya's grip on his seat tightened, body tensing and stomach twisting. Resisting the urge to look away he sat forward, gluing his eyes to the two women.

Ticy vanished,

Arnett collapsed, blood flowing,

The crowd watched in stunned silence, some muttering,

"Illusion turn?!"

"What that Chiffon's…?"

Kazuya had expected a more drawn-out fight, and apparently so had everyone else. Amazed, people shook their heads exclaiming disbelief, even Satellizer and Rena looked shocked.

"I have an announcement!" Ticy called, raising her great sword into the air all eyes on her, "This is to all of West Genetics!" The sword pointed at the crowd, tip moving across the stands as she turned in a full circle, "As the new student council president I establish that from now on the ranking Hierarchy will be more strictly observed!" Murmurs, "Doing so will grant a solid command structure and the safety of our comrades!" Kazuya saw some people nodding, "West Genetics must become the number one Pandora academy in the world!" Stabbing her sword into the concrete and raising her fist Ticy roared dominantly, "This must be our duty, as the academy that produces the greatest Pandoras in the world!" For a moment all were quiet, too stunned to react when people began to stand. Kazuya looked around uneasily, the audience on their feet applauding.

* * *

"That was amazing – De Arimasu! I can't believe Ticy won – De Arimasu!" Walking through the halls inside the stadium Satellizer grinned quietly from Rena's reaction to the duel,

"It was certainly impressive." Kazuya agreed, laughing with Rena, "I didn't know she was so powerful." He looked up at Wren's blank face. It wasn't unlike him to be silent but Kazuya found he was curious of whether or not Wren had an opinion duel similar to theirs. He was quite the powerful warrior so he might differ. Looking ahead Kazuya spotted Ticy,

"Speak of the devil." He chuckled, musing at the coincidence. As they passed her Satellizer stepped forward extending a hand she smiled respectfully at Ticy,

"Congratulations," Satellizer said, "Good for you for becoming president." A cold glare answered the praise,

"Satellizer El Bridget," Ticy replied hollowly, walking around Satellizer and staring straight ahead, "My predecessor was very tolerant with you. I am not Chiffon Fairchild." A dangerous tone worked its way into her voice, "Any trouble you cause will be met with an appropriate punishment." Completely caught off guard Satellizer and Kazuya did not follow as Ticy marched away,

"What was that?" Kazuya muttered,

"Are you blind?" The three turned to Wren, his eyes on Ticy,

"Wren-san?" Satellizer asked. He looked down at them,

"I told you there was no point to attending this duel," He growled, resuming his walk, "The victor was obvious." Looking at one-another the three followed,

"Obvious?" Rena inquired, "Why was it obvious?" He shook his head angrily,

"You will learn," He growled, "Not all power is granted from self-advancement. It can also come from a loss of something more valuable than life itself." Kazuya winced,

"You mean Chiffon?" He asked quietly. Wren halted, turning to face Kazuya,

"No." He declared, "I do not mean Chiffon." Rena put a hand on Wren's side,

"Then what do you mean - De Arimasu?" She inquired softly. Wren shrugged her off, glaring,

"You will understand one day," He grunted, "You are soldiers." He turned on his heel and marched towards the exit.


	33. Chapter 31 - Unknown

**Chapter 31**

 **Unknown**

High above the Earth against flickering stars in space floated a large hunk of metal shining dully from the pure light of the sun. Snugly locked in orbit geosynchronous around the planet the odd metallic satellite bore a massive cannon that glared down defiantly at the world below. Several hundred meters long and twenty wide the gigantic weapon could easily fire a bus-sized shell. As if sensing the cannon's threatening presence clouds covered the Earth. Lightning flashed with such frequency and strength one could see the storms clearly with the naked eye.

I myself was wedged in that cannon watching the growing storm through a viewport. The furious clouds seemed more a warning that a threat however. Huddled inside a small pod clad in thick ceramite armor the color of polished silver I waited. A mechanical male voice buzzed in my ear.

" _Launching in thirty seconds. Plotting drop route._ " Announced a voice.

I shifted in my armor, banging against the inside of the cramped drop pod. I peered through the green tinted eye sockets of my helm out into the void of space, dismissing the tactical readout of the drop plan that appeared,

" _Angel 1, this is a direct order, recall immediately! The ground forces are of sufficient strength cancel launch sequence!_ " Cried a man through the receiver in my ear,

"Command I'm getting interference, communication becoming difficult." I answered dismissively, switching the portable radio installed inside my helmet off, "Computer set drop location for a quarter of a mile south from the last-known location of Kazuya and Satellizer."

" _Right away sir. I am receiving orders for withdrawal from Chevalier_."

"Disregard."

" _Sir, they are placed at the highest priority. Twenty seconds to launch_."

"Disregard, the survival of any and all Pandoras places higher priority."

" _Sir, that is debatable. Fifteen seconds to launch_."

"We both saw what those Novas did. This topic is not open for debate."

" _I deduced this sir, Chevalier is ordering you to turn your radio back on. Ten seconds to launch_."

"I don't care."

" _Sir repercussions may be greater than you are currently predicting_."

"Computer."

" _Sir?_."

"Shut up." I checked my equipment one last time. Bolter fully loaded and safety still on, chainsword at my hip silent for the moment as it was powered down, bandoleer of grenades and singular melta charge attached to the small of my back. "Strictly for emergencies only" the warning label read on the melta bomb's containment box. Research had been strongly against placing one of the only melta bombs we had on this station and within my reach. I assumed the Doctor had something to do with it.

" _Sir_?"

"What?" I glanced out the port, clouds still growing into what might be a hurricane,

" _I expect your return to the station within the next ninety six hours_." I recalled the images and radio chatter I'd received from the Pandoras on the ground,

"We'll see." I grunted, smiling quietly at the machine's attempt to show concern. I could never tell with the AI, if he was being sarcastic or not that is. He wouldn't leave my side, the thing was a part of my armor. Was he asking I stay for or that I remember this was my designated deployment? Rockets roared and loud metallic bangs betrayed latches releasing,

" _Launching_." My safety harness strained as it dealt with the sudden G forces of being fired from a cannon at supersonic speeds. The drop pod shook dangerously, my bones and armor resonating with violent vibrations and ferocious shaking. I felt like I'd been stuffed into a soda bottle and fired through its throat, erupting out in a massive soda fountain,

"Time to impact?" I managed through chattering teeth,

" _One hundred and eighty seconds._ " The computer answered calmly. I growled in response, gripping the safety bars tight. I had squeezed my eyes shut unconsciously upon launch and now forced them open, the view port I had been looking through earlier a virulent fury of orange. I never enjoyed the simulations of orbital strikes and reality was much worse. I couldn't recall if they'd safety tested this specific model of drop pod. The radio screamed,

" _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_ " Dr. Aoi,

"S-sir I am doing my d-duty." I winced with a twinge of irritation at my manner of speech. The re-entry was doing a serious number on the drop pod so it was difficult to formulate coherent sentences without biting my tongue or chattering my teeth,

" _Duty?! You are stationed in that orbital base to be used in emergencies! You are the last Astartes we have and specialized units have already been dispatched!_ " The computer on my station may have been talking a bit of sense earlier,

"I will answer t-to what-" A nasty jolt banged the wall of the pod against my head, "-whatever punishment y-you can come up-" white clouds swallowed the window and the shaking intensified, "with." I finished. Dr. Aoir didn't respond,

" _Why are you doing this_?" I blinked in surprise at the question,

"It's the right thing to do." I stated,

" _Time to impact, eighty seconds._ " The computer warned,

"I be-" another jolt, "I believe that this is the right thing to do."

" _Because you think they're your friends?_ " Dr. Aoi sounded strange. I frowned at that,

"No, nothing so naive sir. They are my comrades." I heard a chuckle, or was it just a cough, the radio fell silent. "Computer, time to impact?"

" _Thirty seconds._ " I could hear the landing rockets under the floor firing to slow the pods' rate of descent,

"Is it possible to scan the landing area?"

" _Impossible, stigma fog is disrupting scans greatly._ " I frowned,

"Stigma fog? I thought we were dropping into a hurricane?"

" _Incorrect._ " The computer chirped and I snorted in irritation. Obviously the thing wasn't going to give me any follow-up information from the way he said that, there was no time anyway,

"Is it possible to find the location of any Pandora signatures?"

" _Affirmative, updating your tactical readouts_." A map of what I assumed was the drop zone appeared on my visual display, numerous blips displayed across the landscape. The area looked to be a very flat and rocky beach with patches of boulders here and there, " _It appears certain Pandoras have been taken hostage or changed somehow. I am receiving friendly pings on IFF yet allies have been marked as hostiles in previous reports from the battle. There are also differing vital signs, and not dead-or-alive_."

"Wonderful." I grumbled, "Where are the resistance pockets?" The rattling and shaking was decreasing steadily now.

" _We are landing directly on top of one of the pockets_."

"Can you patch me through?"

" _Affirmative_."

"Do it." A muted ding sounded in my ear, "Pandoras this is Angel I am dropping on your position cleared hot. What is your current status?" Incomprehensible chatter replied to me,

" _Impact in twenty seconds_ ,"

"Repeat transmission, coms are bad." I answered, incomprehensible chatter the only response, "Clear drop zone, designating DZ now, clear the DZ." I cut the line, unlocking my chainsword and bolt pistol, "Computer, are these Pandoras our own?"

" _Unknown, as I said previously there are anomalies varying in intensities with all the Pandoras, I only know what has already been reported. The deeper we go into the Stigma cloud the more difficult scans are. Impact in ten seconds_." I flicked the safety on my bolter off, shoulders rolling,

"I want everyone who can to hear me,"

" _Affirmative but-_ "

"Do it." A ding, "Attention all Pandoras this is Angel. I have landed on the battlefield and am ready to assist. Send coordinates."

" _Impact._ " I slammed into the seat as the pod hit ground, " _Door opening_." I popped the safety straps on my seat. The pod door disengaged, hissing as it fell open. Hopping up I rushed out, landing heavily. I relished the sensation of gravity,

"Pandoras please respond this is Angel, report."

" _Sir, signatures detected, distance twenty feet._ " I stepped out of the steaming crater, and called out,

"Hello?!" I yelled, squinting through the dust and fog picking out three abnormally large and distorted humanoid shapes. Astartes? They were showing up as friendlies but those forms weren't human. "This is Angel," I reported to no one, "Encountering enemy forces," I put several bolts into one of the shapes, silhouette losing significant chunks. The shapes came closer, condensing into ten foot tall marble monsters that stood as tall as myself and just as thick, at least their shoulders and arms. Eyeing the pair of breasts and enticing curves I found it difficult to take these things seriously. Granted they looked absolutely ferocious, an exciting new discovery to test myself, but why was combat so needlessly sexualized with these Nova and Pandora? Unloading the rest of the pistol's clip into the one in front turning the beast to chunky white dust. I holstered the weapon, "Anyone, respond!" Nothing. The two remaining advanced raising terrible claws. My chainsword screamed bloody murder as it came to life and gleefully bit into the midsection of whatever I was fighting, their bodies made of some sort of marble from the way it looked, shattered, and cracked, "Computer, what are these things?" I asked, dodging the swipe of a large claw,

" _Stigma beasts is the most relevant name._ "

"What the hell are they?" My chainsword tore one of the things thing from head to toe, it's comrade too slow to react. Apparently these things hadn't fought an Astartes,

" _Sir, I said they,"_

"Made from," I corrected, "What are they made from?!"

" _Pandoras from what I can tell._ " That surprised me. I rolled back, replacing the empty magazine on my bolt pistol, firing on the remaining stigma beast. The barrage of shells shredded it, though I was alarmed a full clip was required to fell it. These thing were tough.

"So this is what you meant by the Pandoras having 'anomalies'?" I asked bitterly, observing the defeated stigma beasts as some sort of regeneration attempted to piece their bodies together,

" _Yes._ " I shook my head to clear the thought of me murdering ex-Pandoras from my mind and crushed them beneath my boots,

"Resilient," I muttered. The first, partly regenerated now, pulled itself towards me with one remaining arm, its half-destroyed head snarling, "I'm seeing the similarities." I stamped its head into the rock with an armored boot, producing a loud crunch. I studied its seductive midsection, "They're surprisingly feminine, can you run a diagnosis?" Giant brutish arms and thick pointed legs were stark contrast to the lovingly crafted midsection even a Pandora would envy. The remnants of the beast stilled after a moment and I exhaled in relief, "How do they function?"

" _Unknown, diagnosis inconclusive with current data. It seems they are controlled by an external source. I detect no higher levels of intelligence from them. Their structures lack neural functions or activity similar to that of a brain, yet they are still able to move. Intriguing. May we take samples for later study_?" I looked up from the ground, thoughtlessly placing a chunk of marble in a pouch, and eyed my radar noticing a dense set of blips,

"What are those blips?" I asked placing a marker on them,

" _Pandoras. Their position matches with that of the company holding out here._ "

"Allies?"

" _Perhaps, I shall attempt to triangulate the original positions when all Pandoras last reported to HQ of their status, as well as their original deployments before the battle. This may assist in our understanding of the current situation._ " I nodded, hurrying towards the blips,

"You said that these things are being controlled?"

" _Affirmative_."

"So we take out whatever's controlling them and we can save those already taken?"

" _Highly unlikely, the stigma beasts will most likely rampage uncontrollably rather than reverting back. Their movements are surprisingly tactical from my scans at the moment, an extremely adept commander. Beasts have formed into packs that separate and attack each Pandora pocket at will keeping the Pandoras scattered and confused_."

"Is it possible to save those Pandoras already afflicted at all?"

"L _ess than 2% likelihood the transformation is reversible even with immediate treatment._ " I winced at that,

"So we have to kill them?"

" _Indeed._ " I sucked my teeth. Hurrying towards the marker I tried to make contact, "Pandoras I say again this is Angel. I have joined the battle and am ready to assist. I have encountered three strange beasts that hold traces of Pandoras. I am unharmed and continuing towards any and all Pandora signatures I can detect. Please respond." I trundled across the ruined and bloody landscape until I reached the cluster of blips, insides churning from what I found.

The remains of human Pandoras and their limiters were scattered all over the ground in a thick layer of blood and gore. I grudgingly checked the bodies, "Are these wounds caused by teeth?" I wondered aloud examining the shredded flesh and shattered bones where a leg had been forcefully removed from a Limiters' body. An entire torso missing from one Pandora. All of the bodies were missing pieces, none of them within sight,

" _It's possible those beasts grow in power by consuming Pandoras. I have also managed to discern the difference between Pandoras and these unknown Novas. Updating your map._ " Not a single Stigma beast among them, the assumption that a one-sided slaughter took place here was certainly valid. Yet every Pandora had died in a tight circle around the Limiters, no stragglers or cowards. A tight, tactical, brutal, desperate last stand that ended in pitiful deaths. I could already see the letters to their families describing in heroic detail the events of their glorious sacrifices. Lies and deceit to protect from the truth of war, the certainty of dying without honor or dignity.

I knelt next to a Pandora and Limiter, each holding one-another's hands. Their bodies ravaged and bloody, irony had allowed their hand and arms to remain untouched. So there they lay, two ugly, gutted, and mutilated bodies in the most romantic death war would allow among this slaughter. A violently poetic scene,

Voices whispered.

"Tell me who killed them." I demanded, "All of them."

" _Logic would state it would be the stigma beasts_."

"I know that much," I hissed through clenched teeth, "I want to know which ones killed them."

" _Incoming!_ " I whirled around, just noticing the red blips behind me, and caught a claw across the facemask. Sparks flew as I stumbled back in angry surprise,

"Dammit," I drew my chainsword in a quick slice, sawing the stigma beast's arm off. Bringing the roaring weapon back around in a single fluid motion, head detaching with a puff of white dust. The beast crumpled to the ground and a previously unseen second darted around it screeching, claw already falling. I parried and stepped into its midsection, slamming a shoulder into the thing, knocking it clear off its feet. A trail of pulverized breasticles followed its crashing descent into the rocky ground,

" _Behind._ " I spun with a two handed swing that ripped my assailant open, marble chips peppering me. It had no innards or guts just featureless white stone. Too bad. I drew my pistol, firing a burst into the one I'd shouldered at the that moment climbing to its feet, blasting it's head into powder. Jumping back I launched a furious straight kick at the other directed at the gaping wound my sword had dealt it, snapping the Nova in half. Off balance I fell back and rolled to my feet, jaws of a stigma beast snapping shut inches behind. I smashed the jaws with a backwards elbow jab, ejecting the empty magazine in my pistol at the same time. I pulled my arm back and threw a magazine into it quickly pinched from a bandoleer with two fingers from my sword arm. I jerked the pistol over my shoulder in the direction of the elbow jab, meanwhile turning aside a claw strike with my sword, and fired blindly. Something collapsed. Five more bore down upon me through the mist already too close to shoot,

"This is Angel," I smashed the head of an oncoming stigma beast into powder with a jumping knee, the thing falling back I landed among the other four. They did not hesitate, "Pandoras respond, I am encountering," I swept a beast's' feet out from under it, barely ducking under a claw, and shouldered another into the ground, "Heavy resistance," I jabbed my chainsword into one of the two downed beasts and fired wildly with the pistol to keep the others at bay, "Latitude 39.02 by Longitude -72.8, requesting aid." A blow landed on me from behind and I swung my sword blindly. It caught something solid and a stream of white chips flew over my shoulder. I whipped the pistol around and smashed the jaw of another into dust. Shoving the muzzle down its esophagus I squeezed the trigger.

 _*Click*_

Another screamed jumping at me. Grip tightening on my chainsword I pulled but the weapon held fast. I glanced back, sword wedged in the beast I'd swung blindly at, one of it's arms holding the blade fast even as the teeth consumed it. A toothy grin twisted the monster's maw. Something slammed into me and I lost my hold on the sword. Barely managing to keep upright I drilled a fist into my attacker's chest. The beast guffawed, flying back with a massive crater in it's chest. Another tackled me from behind, one claw gouging my chest armor while I felt another carving deep marks into my powerpack. Warnings popped up on my display. I reached back to grab the creature,

" _Alert, alert, situation criti-_ " A god's own fury smashed into me. Vision flickering the world blurred, gravity vanished, more warnings and alarms blared, body numb I could taste blood. Something was on top of me.

I found myself standing suddenly, facing six charging stigma beasts. I dropped the pistol, bolter in hand fast as lightning blasting. An electronic voice chirped something but my ears were ringing too loudly to make it out. I thought the sound dampeners installed in my helmet were still fully functional.

Indignant that its dutiful master had been so roughed and abused the bolter boomed a vengeful barrage that claimed all six of the beasts. The first two shots struck true, impacts removing limbs and detonation tearing the victims asunder. The next two shots punched through their targets exploding among those behind, pummeling them to the ground and throwing them aside.

As for every other round? They were justice.

I plucked a krak grenade from my belt, bolter steaming, and set it to "impact", whipping the explosive at what remained. A circle of white-hot fire exploded from the grenade, freezing in air for an instant before imploding its foes into a concentrated example of utter annihilation.

" _...ir are you alright...Si…_ " Voices, was it one or more? " _Sir vitals indicate you are conscious, please respond_."

"Status." I snarled,

"Bodily condition is quite admirable considering that encounter. Light damage to armor. Location: torso, helm, shoulders, and primary power supply pack, operating capacity acceptable. Light damage to occupant's body, cracked ribs, extreme bruising, possibility of internal bleeding, operating capacity acceptable. Withdrawal is advisable. Continued operation may result in critical situation."

"I'm fine." I growled. Pushing myself up I clambered to my feet, "Activate painkillers and combat stimulants, we can't afford to take our time."

" _Right away sir._ " I brought up a tactical map, eyeing a blip labeled, Unknown Origin, which I pointed out, " _It is labeled as per the data on it."_

"It isn't labeled." I observed,

" _Precisely."_ I glanced back at the Pandora corpses and walked to their edge, " _Sir?_ "

"No fear," I chanted, "No pity," I looked up to white fog hiding the sky, "No remorse." The words of the Commander echoed hollowly,

" _Sir, are you alright?_ " They died in vain, I thought looking over the bodies, but they did not die without vengeance,

"The unknown." I coughed. A drop of blood hit the back of my visor, "Would you say going there would be our best bet?"

" _It is the most logical decision if I were to use your reasoning_."

"What would your reasoning dictate as logical?"

" _Stay in the Orbital Defense System_." I glared at the inside of my helmet,

"I will mute you."

" _Of course sir, sorry sir._ "

* * *

After a short jog and several cautious skirmishes with the Nova Beasts I heard the sounds of battle and screams of women, "Sir, I have located Kazuya and Satellizer, they should be within sight shortly." I tried to make out anything through the stigma fog, meeting little success,

"Computer, can you clear whatever this is that's preventing any good visuals?"

" _Negative, vision enhancement functions damaged. The stigma cloud is heaviest here and affecting all options greatly._ " Bolter loaded and in hand I marched warily forward when I suddenly stepped through a wall of white.

I found myself ten feet from a bloody and ruffled Kazuya Aoi. Badly beaten cradling Satellizer in a similar state in his arms. Several other Pandoras that seemed familiar were on the ground, most missing limbs. The remains of a standing woman were closest to me, upper half of her body missing while angular cracks spider webbed the skin of what remained. At the center of it all stood a marble woman with flowing white hair and eyes that held a maelstrom of color, hands covered in gore. Kazuya gasped when he saw me,

"Wren, why are you here?!" I stepped forward, bolter on the woman,

"To save you." Kazuya's face warped with pain,

"No, Wren run! She's too much for you! Get away while you still can!" I ignored him and fired a shot at the woman, shell exploding mid-air in front of those colorful eyes. They whispered to me,

"Place your hands on your head and get down on your knees." I boomed. She watched me blankly, a thin smile painting itself across her face,

"I will not ask again." She raised a hand and I let loose a hail of bolter fire, each shell exploding before reaching its target. I armed and threw a grenade at her, explosion curling around her in a tidy sphere. I tossed my bolter aside and charged. Chainsword roaring, shoulder lowered I colliding with an invisible and stumbled back in surprise. Swinging my chainsword it skidded off an invisible wall. I stood there a moment in complete shock. "What magic is this?" I asked dubiously to no one in particular. The white woman smiled as she raised her other hand.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself on the ground, helmet off hot liquid streamed from a break in my forehead a moment before the wound coagulated. Novas were always a step ahead. Not once had there been an easy battle, not once had there been a small skirmish with us easily wiping the floor with the bastards, always a near-death experience that left me feeling weak and pitiful. Good thing there were always shortcuts. Heaving the melta bomb I smirked at the Nova triumphantly. She stared at me blankly before the bomb swallowed her in a bright flashed.

And yet, in a crater of atomized rock, there she stood.

Already charging head first at the woman in white, battlecry on my lips, I swung downward with as much strength as I could muster and shattered the chainsword. Snapping the weapon in two on nothing but air a foot above the woman in white gears, teeth, and belts burst out like confetti from a balloon. I stared dumbly at the hilt of the broken sword, motor revving uncontrollably without the resistance.

Fortunately it had been the MKII and not the MKI I had used while serving with my brothers, but still. To see such a deadly and glorious weapon reduced to nothing by nothing, something snapped. I raised my bald head and smashed it against the force wall. I threw a punch, fist shattering on the wall of nothing. I tried to knee her in the chin, but again that invisible wall stopped the blow. She smirked.

Overwhelming power blew me off my feet into the ground next to one of the incapacitated Pandoras and, conveniently, my helmet.

I snatched it with my good hand, a massive hole ripped open just above the left visor and blood covered the inside of the helm, "Computer." I was shocked at how weak my voice was,

" _Sir, my unit installed in your armor has been destroyed, I am unable to retrieve any data on your status and situation._ " I coughed blood, the white woman was walking this way,

"Situation critical," I pulled myself up painfully, "Heavy damage, losing consciousness." I emptied the bolt pistol into her,

" _Sir, reinforcements are ninety seconds out. It's the legendary Pandoras._ " I twitched, wondering if it would be better to die here than see them,

"Tell them to hurry up, I can't stall for much longer." I wheezed, bolt pistol empty and woman untouched,

" _Sir they are hurrying. They want to know how much time you can give them_?" My body would not listen, woman looming over me, nothing would listen, everything was broken or empty, I couldn't reach my grenades to detonate them, no options,

"Tell them," I spat, "Goodbye."

" _That is not an increment of time._ "

The woman, smirking, grabbed my neck and hefted me into the air. I couldn't help smiling myself. That computer was so professional it was refreshing to be honest. I told it I was going to die and it scolded me for not providing a proper answer. I wondered if anyone would miss me? How would the Astartes project would fare without any posterboys or soldiers? Did I die honorably, was all of this worthless? If Kazuya and his woman died with all these other Pandoras I couldn't recall….

I chuckled humorlessly. If I was going to die it would be in combat, no matter how laughable or one-sided. I swung my good leg around, connecting solidly with the marble woman's head, freeing myself from her iron grip. I landed lightly, spinning on my own good leg to smash the dead weight of my other into her skull. Her upper body bowed, arms hanging limply, as she leaned backwards a moment before slowly straightening with that damn smirk. She raised a hand and I sucked in a deep breath,

"I AM WREN!" I bellowed, "LAST OF THE ASTARTES!" Voices whispered, those eyes of hers glittering, "WITHOUT DEATH" Combat knife in hand I drove it into her stomach, blade chipping on her skin, "THERE CAN BE," One of her arms pierced my chest, hand digging through me, "NO," I slammed a grenade under her chin with my broken hand using her throat to press the arming switch, "SACRIFICE!" I screamed, bracing for the end. For the smallest instant in those eyes of her I saw fear. And I laughed.

Nothing happened. The woman and I frozen for several seconds. I stared at the dud grenade. What overwhelming luck.

* * *

 _Barely breathing._

Colored eyes.

 _Smile._

So familiar.

 _Numb._

So numb.

 _So cold._

Voices.

 _The voices…._

* * *

A massive explosion erupted behind the woman.

And a beautiful girl, hair colored chestnut brown and bound in two ponytails, carrying a gigantic hammer over one of her shoulders emerged from it. Her lips curved upwards in a smile that never touched her eyes,

"Won't you play with me?"

Windy May.


	34. Chapter 32 - Pointless

**Chapter 32**

 **Pointless**

The Legendary Pandoras were here.

"Would you mind dropping him please?" Windy May giggled waving. To my utter amazement the Nova removed its arm from my gut and turned to her. I fell to my knees and coughed blood. I had done it. The Legendaries had arrived and I, purpose fulfilled, would die here. I welcomed death. Windy May shoved the pommel of her hammer into the ground and glowing particles drifted out from holes placed along its exterior. The particles alighted upon all those present, dead or alive, and warmth blossomed chasing death away. Abruptly I felt fresh as a boy. Covered in my own blood, armor shattered and broken it was as if I'd just woken up from a pleasant nap. Damn.

The Nova vanished reappearing behind Windy May and held a hand up to her cheek. A wave of energy blasted Windy May, head vanishing in a puff of red smoke.

"WINDY!" I roared. Clambering to my feet I took two steps and froze as the smoke cleared. Perfectly fine and smiling wide Windy May stood unharmed. With a one-handed swing of her hammer she shattered the marble woman. I stared, several others gasping behind me. Turning around I found, to my bewilderment, the Pandoras I'd come to rescue had been healed as well, now climbing to their feet. Even the woman who'd had her entire upper torso blown away was healed. I looked down at my battered armor and clenched a broken gauntlet. Whenever I met the Legendary Pandoras they always made it seem my own existence was pointless. What reason did Dr. Aoi have for creating me when such unstoppable weapons were at humanity's disposal?

"Are you," Kazuya asked hesitantly as he stood, "That person?" Walking over to Windy and offering a hand in greeting the Limiter nodded respectfully, "I know who you are. You're one of the Pandoras from Lab Thirteen. You're on our side am I right?" I glanced at Kazuya suspiciously. His Grandfather, head of Pandra, meant he may know more than the average citizen but I found it interesting, if not alarming, he knew of Lab Thirteen. A dull ache pulsed at the back of my mind as I recalled one of the primary labs responsible for the Astartes project. If he knew of the Legendary Pandoras and Lab Thirteen why were Astartes unknown to him until recently? Satellizer grabbed Kazuya and shot a glare at Windy May,

"Ka-Kazuya be careful!" She warned,

"Be careful?" I grunted under my breath, "We would be dead if not for her." None of them seemed to hear me,

"It's alright," Kazuya said, "She's our ally." Windy May laughed melodically,

"Ally? What are you talking about? We're a family." She giggled glancing between Kazuya and I, "Right Kazuya, Wren?" She chirped. What? Three other Pandoras I recognized appeared behind her.

Lucie, red eyes and long flowing white hair, stood in the back as aloof as always. Tesland, otherworldly purple hair and eyes, eyed me blankly while Cassandra, the first, studied Kazuya. They were all eye-popping beautiful but one could argue Cassandra was the most...filled out and finely sculpted with her proportions enhanced by beauteous white waves of hair and muddled red eyes. Kazuya called out to Lucie,

"Lucie-san, what're you doing here? W-What about the other Valkyries, and Ouka?" He knew them personally? "Did she make it to safety?" Valkyries? Ouka? I'd never heard of or seen them before. I began to wonder if Kazuya knew more than he should and donned my broken helmet as they conversed,

"Computer, are you functioning?"

" _Yes,_ " Answered barely comprehensible static, " _My primary functions are disabled however since I am separated from your suit_."

"Are you still recording?"

" _Affirmative. Video and audio quality dropped drastically after heavy damage was sustained. Fortunately all data is intact._ "

"Good we need to bring this up to Dr. Aoi." I removed the helmet,

"Who are you talking to?" I glanced down at the suddenly very close Windy May. A pang of frustration poked at me as I leaned back from the woman,

"Windy," I grunted, "Thank you for the rescue." Her ability to sneak up on me without my knowledge would be an issue should I ever engage her in actual combat. I looked past her. Kazuya had found his way into Cassandra's breasts, Satellizer and Rena screeching as they pried him from Cassandra's grip and then yelling at each other to let him go. I had always wondered why Chevalier kept our female contact, the Astartes, to a minimum. Now more than ever I was beginning to understand. Left unchecked they treated you like a possession and softened you, made you weak. But they could be proper weapons if trained like us, no man or woman unable to become efficient killing machines. Kazuya moaned and whined, gasping for air as if he hadn't been able to breath, Satellizer and Rena both fawning over him. I couldn't help scowling,

"Jealous?" Windy May chirped. I ignored her and looked up at the sound of rotor blades,

"So, who are these girls?" Asked one of the other Pandoras I didn't recognize. A loudspeaker boomed from a helicopter as it burst from the fog,

" _I'll explain this myself_." Dr Aoi stepped from the roaring chopper as it touched down, "They're Legendary Pandoras," He said without missing a beat and all those present joined him in a small group, "Hundreds of times stronger than ordinary Pandora, these girls are the perfect embodiment of the Ultimate Anti-Nova weapon!" He swept his hand in a wide motion that encompassed all of the Legendary Pandoras, "And yes," He gestured to Kazuya and I, "They are your family." All eyes turned to us.

Me? Family with these women who'd single handedly won the battle? I had thought the Astartes genome was entirely different and how was I family with a runt like Kazuya? I was a clone of the Commander I didn't have family. Or was Dr. Aoi saying so as a technicality? That I was technically their family through genes? Were the Astartes offspring of Pandorasor was I, er, the commander related to them? I shook my head, this was not the time nor place.

* * *

The return flight on the chopper was uneventful besides Cassandra cuddling Kazuya while Rena and Satellizer fawned over him, the three women trying to repel one another. Windy May sat next to me,

"It's been a long time." She said via headset on a private channel, "Years." I looked out the chopper window at Pandora teams tasked with cleanup of any surviving Nova Beasts,

"Yes," I grunted, "I have failed you again." A fist drilled into my side,

"You didn't fail, you survived." I turned to Windy May, her expression hard as she regarded me, "You know what failure is." I nodded,

"Death." A hand waved in my face and I looked over at Dr. Aoi. He signaled to join the public channel,

"Wren," He began, "You defied a specific order to stand down." I twitched, he was doing this in front of everyone? "You, using untested and unproven equipment, made an near-blind orbital drop into the center of a war zone without proper guidance or information." Kazuya tried to speak but Aoi held up a hand, "At which point you smashed your way through enemy lines drawing attention from other weakened, overwhelmed, or retreating platoons. You then proceeded to battle the enemy commander despite crippling damage to both you and your equipment, allowing the Legendary Pandoras and I to arrive before any more lives were lost. After such reckless decisions and extreme risk to your own wellbeing you, to my surprise, are still alive." He paused meaningfully, "If this were a normal situation, normal organization, and involved normal individuals you would be court martialed and dishonorably discharged." The doctor's eyes flashed, "The military and I have instead decided to officially promote you to commander, congratulations. I will be debriefing all of you." The doctor leaned back and casually crossed his arms. Kazuya, Rena, and Satellizer cheered and Windy May nudged me with an elbow. Even Cassandra stopped fussing over Kazuya a moment to catch my attention and nod. Refusing to acknowledge them I glared at the floor,

"You don't have to be such a child. With a face that red I'd say you were embarrassed." Windy May snickered. I harrumphed loudly and busied myself by reflecting on the battle.

* * *

It had been a long time since I smelled real books. Dust drifted through the air of Dr. Aoi's office as I stood before his large mahogany desk. Bookshelves lined the walls and papers covered the desk. A massive window behind him, heavy crimson drapes pulled aside, looked out over Genetics campus. We had been reviewing the footage for several hours/ He asked how my equipment performed, whether or not the AI needed tuning, as well as other details and observations I had,

"You did well commander." He said finally minimising the holo screen. I nodded stiffly, not from sore muscles but anxiety. I was without fear but, as I discovered, my other emotions tried to make up for it. I was just a prototype, a cloned replacement, for the Doctor to call me commander seemed wrong. I wanted to ask how many of me Aoi had stored away but could not bring myself to do it. Instead I stifled such dark thoughts beneath pride and loyalty. I was a weapon, "While you were promoted punishment is still in order." I nodded stiffly again, "You are to be stationed as a primary support unit for the Pandoras but for the moment will be guarding the Legendary Pandoras. Your equipment will be repaired and enhanced, and in addition you will be attending classes as a potential Limiter." I blinked.

"Permission to speak?"

"Denied."

"But sir!"

"Denied Astartes." He looked down at his papers and picked one up, scowling at it. A sudden revelation came over him, "Oh, I almost forgot. Since you're guarding the Legendary Pandoras you will be living with them. Here, this is the number for your room. All of them will be stationed in the adjacent rooms." He held out a scrap of paper with a room number, floor, and building scribbled on it, "Dismissed." I took the paper and stared dumbly at it. What about the Sororitas? Who was going to lead them in my place? "Commander," I looked up, "Leave." Dr. Aoi flicked a hand at me,

"Yes sir, sorry sir." I spun, hurrying towards the door and yanked, ripping it off the hinges. I held the knob in my hand a moment and dropped the door to the floor with a crash and, bumbling through the doorway, practically trampled someone. He cried out in surprise and we fell over in a heap,

'I'm sorry!" He yelped and I growled, pulling Kazuya to his feet,

"Don't be." I stomped past him,

"Wait I can show you the room number!" I froze, turning slowly to him,

"You eavesdropped on us?" He blinked realizing the blunder,

"Only the last part." He said sheepishly and I seized him. carrying Kazuya around the corner as he protested I firmly planted the frail boy on his feet,

"You do realize that is treason?" I hissed, careful to be quiet, "I am your superior officer! While being debriefed by your grandfather, founder of this organization, you purposefully listened without our knowledge as we discussed highly sensitive information!" He shrunk deeper and deeper into his coat. Catching myself I sighed, "Though I'm sure your grandfather was aware of your presence." I growled, "And I act out of turn. My emotions oft get the better of me." I eyed him, "You best not stick that nose in places it might be cut off."

"Well," Kazuya mumbled, "After you saved my life in Alaska and the last Clash I suppose I should be more careful. I also," He fidgeted, "I also figured we were friends. I owe you too." My eyebrows rose. I'd forgotten the very reason I'd disobeyed my orders in the first place,

"Comrades. Weapons can't have friends." I coughed loudly, "I have been disrespectful to one offering me his help will you lead me to the quarters of the Legendary Pandoras?" Kazuya smiled broadly,

"Of course!" He motioned for the piece of paper, "Here hand it over." I passed him the paper, "This is in D-Block of the building south of here, apparently only us and the Legendary Pandoras can be in that section."

"To keep them a secret." Kazuya turned to me with a perplexed look,

"Why would they do that?" I shook my head at his naivety,

"He wouldn't want to show the world his hand would he?" I started walking, "Lead on." Kazuya's smile wavered,

"Actually I'm here to talk with my grandfather." I regarded him critically. Why did he stop me in the first place then?

"About what?" I asked and he shook his head,

"Nothing important, just family matters." I crossed my arms,

"Then I suppose I will just listen in for myself. We are also family am I correct? It would also only be fair." His eyes shifted about, unable to meet my own,

"Well I can't talk to you about it, I need to speak to him directly." He was acting painfully suspicious, so much so that I wanted to grab him by the ear, drag him into Dr. Aoi's office, and question him fiercely. I bit my lip, Kazuya may be one to break code but I would not. Not unless absolutely necessary. I refused to acknowledge the irony. Family. Kazuya was my brother. This brought a whole new wave of emotions I couldn't explain, strange feelings and sensations. I had to get to D-Block and start doing something useful otherwise I'd start malfunctioning. Weapons weren't supposed to feel they were supposed to do. I scolded myself, if that were the case why did I so often act on these emotions I pretended to ignore? Besides, ignoring them is what started the mess before this,

"Very well," I said over my shoulder turning to walk down the hall, "But be sure you notify me if anything happens," I paused a moment, "Brother." It felt good to say that again. How might my dead brothers react knowing the might be kin to this runt? Kazuya looked surprised for a moment but smiled,

"Thank you brother." A chill ran up my spine. Kazuya's brother. That would take some getting used to. I nodded and resumed marching towards B-lock.

I stepped outside into the baking sun and couldn't help but admire the campus of Pandra Academy; tiled paths curving through the trees, birds chirping and a blue sky of cotton clouds. I think the trees were called Sakura. Pink and white petals covered them the wind always swept away a number of the petals carrying them up through the blue sky. Following the petals I squinted against the sunlight shading my eyes with a hand as a flight of jets rumbled across the sky. The distant roar of their engines was loud enough to silence the ambience of chirping birds and whispering wind. I enjoyed the sound of a jet engine. It gave me a sense of calm wonderment. I'd always wanted to pilot a jet though it'd have to be specially made for my oversized body. What was it like to fly? The jump pack I used was not truly flight but more long jumps and steep glides. A part of me wished to… I kept walking.

The utter lack of security annoyed me. No guards or guard towers I couldn't even spot a single security camera. What kind of military facility was this? Grumbling to myself I strode down the path following Kazuya's rough directions and spotted a group of students clustered under a tree. Upon seeing me they started walking in my direction. Four limiters and three Pandoras,

"Aren't you that Astartes?" Asked one of the Pandoras once they stopped me. I nodded curtly. The Limiters were freshman while the girls, Pandoras, were all second years. All of them appeared nervous. I resisted the urge to rest a hand on my holstered bolt pistol, a not-so passive way to tell them off. I needed to break out of my shell. The Pandora who had spoken nudged one of her fellows, a small girl short even for a human. Skin tan white hair fell down around her trembling knees,

"Um," She whispered, "I...I was wondering if I could talk to you...?" The rest of the group seemed to urge her on, if hesitantly. The whole situation was driving a stake into my skull,

"Very well." I grunted, "What is it you need?" She stared at her feet obviously terrified,

"Go on Alice-kun!" Cheered a Pandora. I glared at them,

"Are you all involved in this?" I demanded. The group froze, their discomfort growing more apparent as they avoided eye contact. Instead they focused on the small girl as if looking only at her put a wall between myself and them, "If not I'd ask you to leave us." To my disgust they all sped off at a brisk walk leaving the short one. She was seconds from breaking down,

"So?" I asked coldly. Her lip trembled and eyes watered as she chewed her nails,

"U-uhm...I just...Um well I wanted...t-to ask i-if um...well I wanted t-to ask if…." She blubbered digging her heels into the ground and shaking her head side-to-side. I didn't have time for this,

"Contact me when you can find the words." I sighed waving a dismissive hand, "Good luck to you." And went on my way, leaving her. Humans were all such an annoyance. I stopped, staring ahead at nothing in particular. I wasn't wrong. I couldn't compare myself to a human or include myself as one, it simply wasn't biologically correct. I resembled them roughly but my three hearts, four lungs, multiple livers, impervious immune system, acid spit, nearly infinite endurance, lightning reflexes, overwhelming strength and more said otherwise. I was a monster, a weapon. Then what were the legendary pandoras?

I cleared my head with a shake striding forward. There was always something that needed doing. Thinking and musing went nowhere and I didn't like what I thought about anyway. I had to be moving, doing, otherwise my mind would stray. I eyed a plain building, hardly different from the rest save a line of Pandora guards. Asking if this was where the Legendaries were staying the Pandoras confirmed, allowing me to pass. The decoration, design and overall feel of the building interior hardly gave the impression of a military installation. What significant reason was there for spending such ludicrous amounts of funding on nothing more than turning barracks into five star hotels? To think Genetics created soldiers.

My room was almost identical to the one I'd had previously. Two beds, entertainment center, large locker, bathroom, other pointless additions. Apparently I was ahead of my equipment and tools as none had arrived yet. Without anything to do I disrobed, lay on the bed, and closed my eyes. How much had happened but so little changed? I felt as if I was running in circles, lead on by my superiors and comrades. Gaining control of the Sororitas and losing them so quickly, killing so many Nova and honing my craft but still the Legendary Pandoras outranked me despite my best efforts. What was the point? Biting my lip I rolled over.

Stop thinking.

Weapons did not think.


	35. Current Events

**Current Events**

I owe you all an explanation.

Yes, this story is continuing but probably not very soon. Chapters 6 and on are several months old and badly need edits and changes. Even the chapters before 6 I've had time to edit need reworking. I don't want to continue the story before fixing everything because I might just completely take the story in a different direction. I also can't continue writing good chapters after bad ones in good conscience. I'd rather have consistent quality. Now I know where this story is going and I kinda know how to get there but the path is definitely vague and ever-changing. In other words I can get to the end I want in multiple ways. Anyway, point is the story is very crude and I've learned a lot in the last year about writing, plot, etc... This was my first fiction and therefore my worst in terms of writing quality. I need to sit down and rewrite everything over the course of a week or so. That's a massive project I don't want to deal with right now. In addition I have no time or determination for it.

Another reason I haven't done much with the Last Astartes is I'm much more involved in my story Dark Souls: The Princess and I. Even that story hasn't seen any updates in the last few months since I've been in college since September. I'm experiencing a very difficult time in my life and am overjoyed people appreciate this fiction despite my neglecting it in recent months and it's low quality but December is the only time I'd have to reliably work on this. I've felt some inspiration for the Last Astartes but just haven't had time or the mental capacity to use that inspiration. I am genuinely sorry and assure you that The Last Astartes will continue but I have no reliable estimate as to when.

I thank all of you that are reading this for your faithfulness and interest in this shitty little fiction over the past few months/year and change. I will not let you down.

May the Emperor watch over you all and guide you through the darkness.


End file.
